The Truth About Flash
by Starrynyte04
Summary: Based on the Justice League show after Divided We Fall. Gorilla Grodd captures Flash and puts a helmet on him that will show all of his memories. Now, with the Watchtower overridden with the signal, the entire Justice League will learn everything they never knew about their favorite speedster, Wally West. T for child abuse, language, and slight sexual reference.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay, got this idea for this story because I love the Flash, especially Wally West, and I'm kind of on a Wallywhump! phase right now. I'm not sure right now how this will end, but I've got a lot of ideas for the beginning and middle. Hope you enjoy the story and please review and tell me what you think.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

_Why me?_ Flash asked himself as he looked over at Gorilla Grodd as the villain smirked at him in triumph. He'd taken a two week vacation from the league after dealing with Luthor/Brainiac and then somehow gotten himself into this mess after being back only a week.

"Because I despise you," said Grodd, answering the thought. "You are an annoying pest and I plan on destroying you once and for all. Oh not by killing you," he said with a dark laugh. "No, Luthor has proven that that is not the way to go. Besides, that would be too easy."

Currently, Flash was in a white room strapped to a table with a gravitational field over him, preventing him from using his speed to escape.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Flash. "Please tell me you're not going to monologue me to death."

Grodd scowled at him and then smirked again.

"You know that helmet you're wearing?" he pointed to the contraption he'd placed on Flash's head. "It detects brain waves. More specifically, it detects and activates neuron activity in your hippocampus. That is where your memories are stored. This device will read those memories and display them on this screen." Grodd gestured to a large screen behind him.

"And?" asked Flash.

"And I have programmed the device to display every memory that has a certain amount of brain cells and neurons dedicated to that memory, which will show the event's importance in your life. In short, I will know everything about you."

"Eh, whatever," said Flash trying not to sound too concerned. He'd managed to contact the league before Grodd had taken away his comm link. He only hoped they could get here before Grodd activated the device.

"It's too late for that Flash," said Grodd with that annoying smirk of his. Damn his telepathic powers. "Even if the League does come, your memories will still be exposed. There's a failsafe, you see. Once I push this little button," he held up a remote, "a microwave emitter will be activated. If anyone tries to remove the helmet, it will release a signal that will override your brain and turn it to mush. The only way it can be deactivated is if the helmet is allowed to run its course through all of your memories up until the present."

Flash frowned at his smug look and eyed the small remote.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that I will not be the only one to see your memories?" he asked smiling down at Flash. "I decided to take a page out of the Joker's book and give a try for the theatrical. In two minutes, your memories will be broadcast to the entire world."

He pressed the button.

BOOM!

The room shook as part of the ceiling fell to the ground. Flash looked up to see Superman flying towards Grodd. Shayera was right behind him, flying through the hole in the ceiling and giving a war cry. Batman also came down and made his way over to Flash as Superman and Shayera made short work of Grodd.

"Batman!" exclaimed Flash with obvious relief. "Listen, if you try to remove this thing, it'll fry my brain, but Grodd says it'll display my memories to the whole world in less than two minutes unless you do something!"

Batman rushed over to the computer and quickly scanned the files and blueprints to the device. He noticed a little countdown clock in the corner that read 0:55 and kept counting down the seconds.

By that time, Superman had restrained Grodd, and Shayera went over to Flash.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll get you out of this."

Before Flash could make his own protests, Batman shouted, "Don't touch him!"

Shayera jerked back, but had the sense not to ask why.

"Flash," said Batman, typing on the computer as he did so. "That helmet is sending out a signal that will be picked up by television satellites around the world. I can't stop it; however, I can redirect it."

"How?" asked Flash.

"I can send the signal to the Watchtower instead. The feed will take over every device there, but your identity will be safe from the public."

"But you can't stop my memories from being shown," he said, his face crestfallen.

"No." Batman paused. "You have sixteen seconds to decide."

"Do it," said Flash blankly.

Batman activated his comm, knowing that he would lose contact with the Watchtower as soon as the signal was sent.

"Terrific, the Watchtower is going to be overridden with a video feed. Don't panic, I'll explain when we get there. Batman out." Then he pushed the final button that commanded the helmet to send the signal carrying Flash's memories to the Watchtower. A second later, the device activated and Flash fell unconscious.

"What do we do?" asked Shayera.

"Superman, get the Javelin," commanded Batman in his gruff voice. "Shayera, remove Flash's bindings, but _don't remove the helmet_. I'm going to copy all of the records on this computer and then we need to go to the Watchtower immediately."

The other two nodded and did as they were told.

Batman turned back to the computer and briefly activated his comm. The signal had taken over every Justice League device, which is why he could hear laughter coming through the earpiece. For a moment, Bruce was relieved. He had thought for a long time that Flash had had a pretty easy life. However, when he had dug into his fellow heroes' lives, he'd noted something odd about Flash's. He still didn't know everything, but he knew enough to know that his previous assumptions had been wrong.

...

Up on the Watchtower, Mr. Terrific had about two seconds to process Batman's warning before all of the screens and audio devices turned to static before going black. Colors started to appear and a scene formed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Again, review what you think. The next few chapters should come fairly quickly, but it's a weekend, so I'm not sure how long I can sustain this pace.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything...sigh.

...

_Up on the Watchtower, Mr. Terrific had about two seconds to process Batman's warning before all of the screens and audio devices turned to static before going black. Colors started to appear and a scene formed._

"Terrific," said Steel next to him. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," he answered back. "All I know is that Batman contacted me just before this happened and told me not to panic." He thought for a moment. "Spread the word and tell every leaguer to come to the main deck." He looked down from the observation deck and could see some of the leaguers already taking note of what was occurring on the screens around the room.

Steel left to tell everyone what was happening and Mister Terrific turned back to the screen. On it, a little redheaded boy about five years old was laughing and playing in a park.

Mister Terrific turned on his comm and found the same sound coming from it as all the other computer speakers. He quickly tested all the other devices and found they were all blocked by the same signal.

"Terrific!"

Mister Terrific looked down to find more leaguers assembled and looking up at him and the screens.

Green Arrow was the one who had called up to him. "What is this?" he asked gesturing to the monitors.

"Everyone, can I please have your attention," Mister Terrific yelled as he glanced at a screen and saw the boy was now with a woman who also had red hair. "I don't know what exactly is happening. However, Batman contacted me before the signal overtook the Justice League devices and told me that he would explain what is happening when he arrives. In the meantime, do not panic. We are _not_ under attack."

"Well, that's comforting," shot back GA. "Do you at least know what we're watching?"

"The signal is from an unknown source. I'm sure Batman will have answers when he gets here," he reiterated.

On the monitors, the redheaded boy hugged the woman, who they all guessed was his mother. Then he ran to the monkey bars and climbed onto them.

"Mommy! Look what I can do!" shouted the boy happily.

"That's wonderful, Wally," the woman said smiling, "but be careful."

_Wally?_ The question ran through a few of the leaguers' minds. The Scarlet Speedster hadn't been as secretive with his identity as other heroes, so many knew that that was his name _and_ that he had red hair. _Could it be?_

Suddenly the scene dissolved and morphed into the living room of a modest home. The boy was there, only he looked a couple years older.

"Mom! Mom! Did you see? Did you see?" he asked as his mom came into the room. He was pointing at the TV in the corner where the news was playing.

The woman just laughed at her son's antics. "I saw. Who did Flash stop this time?"

_Oh, _thought the leaguers. _This can't be their Wally_.

The younger Wally answered back. "Some guys who were trying to rob a bank. He just… _whoosh_ and _punch_ and _bam!_ He got 'em all just like that!" he described excitedly. "Someday," he said standing up straight and posing with his hands on his hips, "I'm going to be the Flash."

The heroes watching smiled at the scene.

"_The Flash_," said a voice in a disdainful manner and a brown haired man walked into the room and plopped down on the couch.

"He's a _freak_. Deserves to be locked up," the man scoffed.

"But he's a hero!" said little Wally in shock.

SMACK!

The heroes watching all flinched at the sound and frowned.

The man had smacked the boy across the face.

"Don't talk back to me, boy!" he shouted red in the face.

"Rudy!" said the woman in shock.

The man, Rudy, seemed to calm down. "Eh, what do you know," he said to his son. "If you're worth anything you'll become a doctor or a lawyer. Now go study."

The boy walked dejectedly out of the room.

The screens all went dark again for a moment before a new scene appeared. The boy looked about the same age and he was sitting at the top of the stairs gripping the railing.

"WALLACE WEST! GET DOWN HERE!"

Little Wally looked terrified but stood up and went down the stairs. The view seemed to change as he walked, moving from the stairs, down the hallway and into the little kitchen, and the watching leaguers shifted uneasily. The Green Lantern John Stewart had arrived by then, and he was wary not only because of the man's tone, but also of what he had said. _Wally West. What are the chances of two redheads both named Wally West?_

Rudy sat at the table with an empty whiskey bottle before him. His eyes were glassy and they took a moment to focus on the boy. He brought up his hand which was holding a small piece of paper.

"What isss thissss?" he slurred.

The boy couldn't meet his father's eyes, and tried to stammer out a reply. "I-uh, m-my teacher, she just…thought that, maybe I-"

"SHUT UP!" the man roared. He stood up and took a step closer to the boy. "You're _worthless_. You can't even pay attention in class! You need DISCIPLINE! And I will _teach it to you!_"

Rudy had staggered towards little Wally, who still hadn't looked up, so when the first blow came, he was knocked back, taken completely by surprise. He fell on his back and his father was upon him. Smacking and punching his torso and arms as the boy tried to shield his head. All the while, the man was yelling, "YOU'RE WORTHLESS! YOU'RE WEAK! YOU'LL NEVER BE WORTH ANYTHING! PAY ATTENTION YOU BRAT! DO YOU THINK I WORK SO HARD SO YOU CAN FOOL AROUND?! WORTHLESS!"

The crowd of leaguers watched, shocked, and some had tears in their eyes. Others were outraged.

"What is this?!" they shouted.

"We have to stop this!"

Green Lantern snapped his attention to Mister Terrific. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know!" he shouted back frustrated as he uselessly pushed buttons on the control panel.

The league all just watched as the boy was hit repeatedly by his drunken father while he yelled that he was sorry; that he'd do better.

"We have to stop this!" someone shouted again.

"You can't," a dark voice said.

Everyone knew who that voice belonged to, and they turned away from the screens to look at Batman, questions in all their eyes.

"You can't stop this," he said stoically.

"Why not?" fumed Wonder Woman, who, like most of the league, was in the Watchtower when the signal hit and had been summoned to the main deck.

"Because it already happened. It's a memory." he said harshly, staring at one of the screens.

Shock registered on everyone's faces. It was then they noticed it was quiet and turned back to the overhead monitors. The man had stood up and stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Whose?" asked Diana.

GL got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Batman hesitated for a second, but decided that they were all going to find out anyway.

"Flash," he said. "These are Flash's memories."

"_Flash?_" many of the leaguers repeated.

"That boy," Diana said as horrible realization hit her. She watched the screen as the redhead moaned and curled in on himself, shuddering and whimpering from his father's beating. "_That's Flash?_"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** As always, please review and I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

Batman had only needed a minute to copy all of the files on Grodd's computer to his flash drive before deleting the originals. As soon as he was done, he'd helped Shayera load an unconscious Flash onto the Javelin Superman had arrived with. Then they all made their way to the Watchtower. Superman and Shayera were worried when their comm links didn't work and instead could hear some type of video playing, but Batman explained what happened and they turned the devices off.

It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes until they were in the Watchtower docking bay.

"Where is everyone?" asked Superman.

"Doesn't matter," replied Batman gruffly. "Get Flash to the infirmary. I need to speak with Terrific and explain the situation. Then I can go through the files I downloaded and try to find a way to safely remove that helmet."

As Batman came closer to the main observation deck, he heard shouting and started running towards the commotion. When he arrived, he didn't find a panic, but rather an angry mass of superheroes. He looked towards the screen and what he saw filled him with rage.

A man with brown hair was punching a redheaded boy cowering on a kitchen floor.

He watched as he tried to keep his emotions in check. When someone shouted that they needed to intervene, he made his presence known and told them what they were watching.

"How?" Terrific asked after Wonder Woman had voiced the realization that the boy was Flash. On screen, the boy sat up and continued to cry softly.

"Grodd," answered Batman for everyone to hear. "He captured Flash, built a helmet that would read his memories, and planned to send the signal around the world. The signal is being sent by the helmet. I couldn't stop it, only send it to another receiver."

Everyone looked back as the scene on the monitor once again changed. It was in the kitchen again. The redheaded woman was there smiling with Wally while Rudy sat scowling at the food on his plate. They were sitting and eating dinner. Wally reached over for the bowl of mashed potatoes and accidently knocked over his glass of water.

"Oops," he said, trying to catch his glass. He wasn't fast enough though. As the water splashed across the table, his father stood up and smacked Wally so hard, he fell out of his chair.

"PAY ATTENTION YOU CLUMSY BRAT!"

"Rudy, what are you doing?" screamed the woman as she too stood up.

The man smacked her as well, and she stumbled back, eyes wide in shock.

"Mom!" shouted Wally from the floor.

"Stay out of this Mary," said Rudy. "You've coddled him far too long. He needs to grow up and learn how the world works." He grabbed Wally's arm and heaved him up. "You're going to your room."

Rudy shoved Wally roughly through the hall, up the stairs, and into his room where he closed the door behind him.

"Listen to me, boy," Rudy said in a low, dangerous voice. "You better start behaving or your mother is going to get hurt. Do you understand?"

Wally nodded his head vigorously with wide eyes.

"Good."

Rudy started to leave, but then turned back. "And don't even think of whining to her about your punishments. You deserve it. You're worthless," he growled.

Wally stared at the door his father slammed shut behind him before sitting down on his twin bed and pulled his legs up to his chest. When silent tears flowed down his cheeks, the hearts of those in the league went out to him.

"I'm going to try to find a way to stop this," Batman growled, and he left.

What followed next was a collage of colors all mixing together, sometimes forming blurry outlines of Wally and his father, mostly of Rudy hitting him. The voices emitting from the speakers were indistinct and echoed.

"GET UP!"

"No, please, I'll do better-"

"CAN'T DO ANYTHING-"

"I'm trying-"

The screen turned fully black again and then Wally reappeared in that damn kitchen again. He was older this time. If anyone had to guess, they'd say he was maybe nine, although he could be a little older. He was short and skinny and his hair was a tad long and ruffled.

He was making spaghetti and had just mixed in the sauce when he heard the sound of the front door opening. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard it was just his mother. She walked in the room looking worn down, but her green eyes twinkled as she smiled at her son.

"Wally, honey, you didn't have to make dinner."

"It's okay mom," he smiled. "I wanted to."

"Thanks sweetheart," she said as Wally placed a bowl of spaghetti in front of her. He sat across from her and ate his own bowl quickly. Then he got up to clean the mess made from making dinner.

"Don't Wally," said Mary frowning. "I'll do that. Why don't you go watch some TV?"

"No, I don't want to," Wally said as he stood on a chair to wash the dishes in the sink. "Besides, you're tired." He looked at her solemnly. "You should go to sleep."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you," she teased. Wally smiled back at her.

Mary stood up and walked over to her son and hugged him. "I love you, Wally." She looked him in the eye. "You're a good boy."

As she walked out of the kitchen she turned back to him. "I know its summer break, but don't stay up too late."

"I won't," he assured her.

The league watched the screens with bated breath as Wally listened to his mother move upstairs and then close his eyes and sigh with relief. The scene changed quickly and Wally was sitting in the dark living room with only one light on. He was wearing the same clothes, so everyone assumed it was the same night.

Suddenly the front door opened and Rudy stumbled in.

"Hi, dad," said Wally, betraying no emotion in his face or voice. To those watching, it seemed wrong, so very, very wrong on their happy and expressive speedster.

"I made spaghetti. I'll heat it up for you," he said quickly as he stood and started walking towards the hallway.

"Don't bother," scoffed his father. "Where's yer mother?"

"She's still out," said Wally looking down at his feet.

Rudy growled. "_Out_? You're lying!"

"No I'm not. She's out," he said again.

As the league watched, Green Lantern wondered just what the hell the kid was doing.

Rudy growled again and lunged for Wally, beating his fists into his face, his arms, his tiny chest.

And Wally took it all without a sound escaping even though his face was scrunched up in pain.

GL couldn't take it anymore and he left to go find the real Wally.

After a few minutes, Rudy stopped and started to walk towards the kitchen. "Yer mother's out," he muttered.

There was silence in the tower for a moment and then Stargirl exclaimed, "Oh my god! He did it to protect his mom!"

For some leaguers, this announcement was the final straw. Hawk, Supergirl, and Orion thought it best to start punching things to let out their frustration while others wanted to take a more logical approach to help Flash. They all knew though, that there was nothing they could do.

Mister Terrific had been working while Wally's memories played out on the monitors and he finally found a way to communicate with the Justice League members on Earth by using a different frequency. He explained the situation to them and nearly all had requested teleport to the Watchtower as it seemed there were no major disasters or crimes happening in the world.

On the observation deck, every leaguer had the same question running through their mind.

_What else were they going to see?_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Wow, 4 chapters in one day! I am having fun with this story. I've got a couple new characters in this chapter and the next, which I should upload later today. If anyone is wondering, I AM going to try to work in Wally's friendship in the comics with Dick and Roy into this story. How is that supposed to work when Batman isn't supposed to know Wally's secrets in the show, well, you'll just have to wait and see ;) Reviews are welcome.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own the Justice League and am 99.999% sure I never will.

...

Shayera didn't want to go out to the observation deck. She knew what was happening. She could see it all from where she was sitting in one of the infirmary rooms on a small screen. She watched as Wally got hit, as his father verbally abused him. She saw the subtle passage of time and knew that it went on for at least a few years.

She looked down at Flash as he lay on the bed in the private room and just could not reconcile the man she saw, her cheerful and sometimes idiotic brother, with the sad, frightened, and beaten little boy.

She grabbed his hand and wondered why he never told her any of this; if he's ever told anyone about this.

The door opened and Green Lantern came into the room.

"Hey," he said. "Thought you could use some company." Truthfully, he was the one who needed company. He looked at the small monitor and saw Rudy finally leave Wally alone.

"Did you know?" Shayera whispered.

"No."

"…Me neither."

They sat and held the hand of their younger brother as they watched the scene change.

It was a small bedroom and morning light filtered in from the window. Wally was in his bed under the covers and his mom was there, stroking his cheek as he woke up. He sat up and the covers fell to his waist to reveal the same shirt he was wearing when his father beat him.

He looked at his mom, patiently waiting for her to say something.

Mary's green eyes traveled all over her son and a frown marred her face.

"I don't remember these bruises being here last night," she said slowly.

Wally's face looked panicked for a minute as he looked down at himself. His arms were purple and his left eye was swollen.

"I'm fine mom. I just tripped and fell down the stairs in the dark. I should have left the light on," said Wally looking down at his lap.

Shayera looked at the monitor screen. "Why doesn't – didn't – he tell the truth?" she muttered.

His mother nodded her head slowly, still frowning. Then she stood up and headed for the door without another word, and Wally stared after her with worry in his green eyes.

The bedroom faded and then came back into focus. Wally looked the same, only in different clothes, and was sitting on his made bed in his pristine room reading a book. On his bedside table, a walky-talky emitted a hum of what sounds like a television.

Wally's head snapped up when he heard his mom's faint voice come over the walky-talky. "Rudy, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Wally grabbed the talky and turned up the volume.

"What Mary?" came Rudy's reply.

"I was thinking. Wally isn't doing well here all by himself. We both work such long hours, and with school out, he's alone most of the day, but then I remembered your sister, Iris."

"What about her?"

"Well, I was talking with her a couple of weeks ago and she mentioned how she hasn't seen Wally in so long what with being engaged and then a newlywed. Now that things have settled down a bit, she misses her favorite nephew. She has semi-flexible hours as a reporter, and she owes us a lot of babysitting," she said with a laugh. "Do you think she'd be willing to let Wally stay with her for the rest of the summer? I think it'd be good for him. He'd be able to learn a lot in the city and we wouldn't have to worry about him so much."

"Hmm? Yeah. Call and ask her," he answered as though he was distracted.

The sounds of the television were all that could be heard as Wally looked sadly at the talky. "You don't want me either," he murmured as his green eyes filled with tears.

The scene changed again.

Wally and his mother were walking up to a cheerful house in one of the nicer neighborhoods in Central City with a suitcase in hand. Mary knocked on the door and a minute later, it was opened by a young woman who looked like a younger version of Mary with red hair and green eyes.

"Mary!" she exclaimed as she pulled Wally's mother into a hug. "It's so good to see you again. Two years is too long when we only live an hour away."

"I agree," said Mary warmly. She looked down at Wally who was hiding behind her legs. "Wally, you remember your Aunt Iris."

Wally peaked out at the other redhead and said softly, "Hello Aunt Iris."

"Hi Wally," she said smiling. "Do you two want to come in?" she moved back into the house and gestured inside.

"No thanks," said Mary. "I have an errand to run, but thank you again for watching him for a few weeks."

"Are you kidding? I'll take every chance I can to watch my favorite nephew, and I'm sure he and Barry will get along great."

Mary nodded and leaned down to hug Wally.

"Be good for your aunt and uncle, alright? You can call me anytime and before you know it, summer will be over and it'll be time to come home, so have fun."

Wally nodded and watched his mother leave with the saddest expression on his face.

Iris put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Why don't you come in and we can put your things in the guestroom?"

Wally just followed her inside.

When the door shut, a man came into the room. He was tall and fit with short blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Was that Mary?" he asked.

"Yes," said Iris. "She couldn't stay though." She looked from her husband to Wally who had ducked his head. "Wally, this is your Uncle Barry."

Wally glanced up at the man and then continued to study the floor. Iris looked back to her husband, then to Wally and smiled slyly. "I think those cookies I put in the oven are ready. Why don't you boys get to know each other?" she suggested as she walked past her husband and left the two alone.

For a moment the two just stood there in silence, Barry looking at Wally while Wally looked at the floor.

"So," Barry began awkwardly, coughing slightly, "you're Wally, I've heard a lot about you." he said stepping closer to Wally and smiling at him. Wally remained still.

"Do you like any sports?" Barry asked, probably because that seemed like it was a good subject.

Wally just shook his head and Barry studied him more closely.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Ten," Wally muttered without looking up.

"Ten huh?" said Barry smiling. "You're kind of short for a ten year old."

"I'm not short!" said Wally angrily looking up at Barry.

Barry just laughed, seemingly relieved he finally got a response from him.

"Of course not, kid. So you don't like sports," he said thoughtfully, raising his hand to rub his chin. "That's alright. Are you more of a book reader?"

Wally nodded.

"That's good. Do you like school?"

Wally shrugged. "It's okay I guess."

Barry looked down at him. "What's your favorite subject? Do you like science?" he asked excitedly.

Wally gave him a weird look and asked, "What's there to like about science?"

"What's there to like about science?!" Barry repeated, his eyes going wide in mock horror. "There's tons of stuff to like about science, and I'll show you." he said standing up straight and grinning.

"How?" Wally asked skeptically.

"Easy," said Barry with a wider grin on his face. He threw his hands up in the air and proclaimed, "We're gonna blow stuff up!"

A slow grin spread across Wally's face and Barry laughed.

"But first we have to make a pit stop in the kitchen. Your aunt makes reeeallly good chocolate chip cookies. Come on!" Barry turned and rushed out of the room. Wally only hesitated a second before giggling and running after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

Most of the men in the Justice League had seen the scars on Flash's chest and back whenever he changed in the locker room. They had all assumed that he had gotten them on the job, except for J'onn.

The Martian had often acted as the League's medic along with Dr. Midnight, and he knew that Flash's accelerated healing could leave even the deepest wound without a scar, which meant those injuries happened _before_ Flash got his powers. He never looked into Flash's mind to find the answers, though. He had learned long ago that it was rude to delve into someone's personal life, and even though Flash had always been kind to him, J'onn never felt comfortable enough or close enough to ask Flash how he had gotten the scars. Now he knew, and he wished he didn't.

Watching Wally be abused by his father when he was just a kid was horrible for the members of the league as none of them had had a clue as to what Flash had been through and a lot of them felt guilty now for always telling off the speedster for acting so childish and immature. Some wondered though, how did Wally go from _that_ to the Flash they knew?

Then they watched the first interaction between Wally and Uncle Barry.

Diana saw Wally's smile and heard his giggle and compared it to the Wally she knew and the older man on the screen. _I like this man_, she thought. He seemed like a blonde Wally.

She remained in the main observation deck with most of the other leaguers and watched as the screen changed. Like before when Wally's memories were shown of his father abusing him over the years, the memories now seemed to be on fast forward. Figures blurred together, but several scenes stood out.

The first was of Wally and Barry in the backyard watching soda bottles rocket skyward. For the first time that the league had seen since Wally was little, pure joy shone on his face.

The next was of Wally dragging Barry by the hand in a museum. There were displays of all things science and Wally bounced up and down, soaking up all the information.

The last one showed Wally in a pajama shirt and pants nervously asking Barry and Iris if he could sleep in their bed because he had had a bad dream.

Finally, the scene on the monitors solidified and showed Wally sitting in the living room playing with a few race cars.

There was a knock on the door and Wally looked up as Iris walked over to answer the door.

"Joan!"

"Iris!" greeted an old woman with short grey-white hair.

"Thanks for agreeing to watch Wally today while Barry and I work," Iris said as Barry came into view.

"No problem. We'll have lots of fun. I just can't believe he's been here a whole week before you let me meet my grandson," she lightly scolded Barry.

"Now, Joan," he said good-naturedly, "you know he's only our nephew."

"Oh phew," she said waving her hand. "He's your family and you're my family, which means he's my family, too!" She beamed, looking around for Wally.

Wally had gotten up and looked at the woman curiously.

"Hi, Wally," she said bending down so their faces were closer together. "You can call me Grammy Joan."

Those watching smiled at this. They'd all heard of "Grammy Flash's" sayings.

"Hi," said Wally smiling shyly.

"What do you say we go eat some of my famous strawberry tarts I brought with me?"

"Yum!" interjected Barry.

"None for you," said Grammy Joan lightly. "They're for my new grandson."

Barry slumped and pouted.

Wally giggled and said, "I can share!"

Joan and Iris laughed at Barry as he comically brightened.

Joan looked back at Wally and nodded, "Oh, yes. You make a perfect addition to the family."

"Well, we better go now. Come on, Barry. Be good Wally! We love you!" Iris shouted as she pulled her husband out of the house.

Wally was left alone with Grammy Joan, who went into the kitchen. The woman pulled out some pastries from a bag she had with her and started the oven to warm them up. Wally sat at the table and watched her.

"Are you Uncle Barry's mom?" he asked her.

"Yes and no," she said still smiling. It seemed to be a trait among the occupants of the house. They always wore a small, content smile. "You see, my husband, Jay and I – he passed away a couple years ago – we never had any kids of our own. We were fine with it though, we had each other."

As she talked, she moved around the kitchen pulling out ingredients and cooking utensils.

"Then we met Barry because, uh, of work, and we all became close. Barry's birth parents had passed away when he was about your age and he never had much of a childhood. He was already an adult when we met, but he started to look up to Jay and he became like a son to us," she smiled fondly. "So he became a part of our family. We adopted him in our hearts as a son and then he married Iris and we got a daughter. Now I have you as my family as well."

Wally looked up at her and asked with a hope filled voice, "Really?"

Grammy Joan pulled out the hot pastries and set one on a plate in front of him.

"I'll tell you a secret," she began in a soft voice. "Most people will say that you don't get to choose your family, but you do. Sure, there are people you're born with, but the family you make is just as important, maybe even more so for that reason. As long as you love someone, it doesn't matter if you're related to them or not. What matters is the place they hold in your heart, as a brother, a sister, aunt and uncle, a grandmother," she added pointedly. "And I would love to be your grandmother, Wally. Will you let me?"

Wally smiled that radiant smile of his and nodded his head.

"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You've got a big heart. I just know you're going to have a big family one day."

Wally ate a bite of his tart and looked at her again. "Grammy? You're really smart, and this is _really_ good," he said as he dug into the pastry.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Here's another chappie for you! As always, reviews are welcome.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

...

Everyone smiled as they heard Grammy Joan's words of wisdom. She had been right; Flash had a big family in the Justice League. They watched as various memories flitted across the monitors in the Watchtower.

Barry showed Wally his lab at the police station.

Barry and Iris took Wally to the park and had a picnic.

Iris took Wally to the news station and all of the females cooed over him while he had a disgusted look on his face.

Wally was snuggled up with Grammy Joan on the couch watching a movie.

The days and weeks flashed across the screens in indistinct blurs and echos, and everyone in the Watchtower smiled that same content smile as Wally and his aunt and uncle.

But there was something that was bugging the league members. In Wally's memories, Barry told him stories about the Flash's battles, but Wally _was_ the Flash.

"Was there _another_ Flash before Wally?" asked Diana of the room at large.

"You know," said Superman, "I've never really thought about it, but the Flash has been around as long as Batman. Yet, he's one of the youngest leaguers."

"So there _was_ another Flash?" asked Stargirl.

No one could answer for sure. They couldn't even use a computer to go through old reports on Flash to find out as the monitors were still showing Wally's memories.

At that moment, another scene solidified on the screens. Wally was in the guestroom, or what used to be the guestroom. Compared to his room at his parent's house, it was much more personalized. Flash paraphernalia was everywhere; on the walls, the bed, and little Flash action figures littered a corner of the room where it looked like they were mid-battle with his rogues. However, there was also a little chemistry set on the desk with several other science books, hand drawn pictures taped to the walls next to photos of Wally, Barry, Iris, and Joan.

"Wally, your mom's here," said Barry coming into the room.

Wally looked at him sadly.

"Hey kid, why the long face? Aren't you happy to go back home?" Barry asked as he sat on the bed next to Wally's suitcase.

Wally didn't answer for a moment and asked without looking up at him, "Will you miss me?"

"Of course I'll miss you." Barry pulled Wally up into his lap where Wally clung to his shirt as though his life depended on it. "I had so much fun with you these past few weeks. When you go, the house will seem too empty." He smiled. "You're just going to have to come back and visit a lot."

"I can come back?" asked Wally as he looked at his uncle hopefully.

Barry nodded. "As often as possible. Maybe you can come over on the weekends. I might have to work some Saturdays, but I'm sure my boss won't mind you tagging along to the lab. You're a bright kid after all. How does that sound?"

Wally smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically.

The scene dissolved in a rush of color and for the next few minutes, the league could make out two paths the memories would take. Either they were very good with Wally's aunt and uncle, or very, very bad when his father abused him. His mother was strangely absent in all of this.

Then the shapes came into focus. Wally looked about the same age and he was alone in a bedroom. He was looking around carefully. He ducked his head under the bed and opened the closet door to peek in.

"Come on," he muttered. "I know I can find something in here that will prove it."

Wally continued looking through the room, opening all of the dresser drawers. Then he went to the bedside table. He opened the drawer, looked inside, and was about to close it when he paused. He put his hand in and pulled up a false bottom. Wally's eyes widened as he pulled out a little gold ring with the flash insignia on it. A grin split his face as he examined the ring. Then he pushed a small clasp on the side and out of it shot the Flash's uniform.

"I knew it," he whispered in awe.

"Wally!" came Barry's voice and Wally looked towards the door as Barry stepped through. "Wally, there you are. What are you-" Barry's eyes landed on the uniform splayed out on the floor.

Barry went wide-eyed and held up his hands. "I can explain this," he said quickly.

"You're the Flash!" exclaimed Wally jumping up and down. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it was you! No one eats as much as you, and whenever a bad guy attacks, you run off and the Flash shows up, and when he leaves, you come back. I knew it!"

The look on Barry's face was almost comic. He was obviously panicked. "Okay, okay. I'm the Flash, but _you can't tell anyone_. Understand Wally? If people knew I was the Flash, it'd put you and Iris in danger, and-and…lots of other bad stuff!"

"I won't tell anyone," said Wally earnestly. "But how'd you do it? How'd you become the Flash?"

"Well," said Barry nervously. He went and sat on the bed and Wally sat beside him, looking at him in awe. "It all started when I was working late in the lab one night. Everyone had already left, but I wanted to finish up a case so I stayed. It was storming outside, big bolts of lightning flashing across the sky," said Barry getting into the story. "I went over to the shelves that held all the chemicals we use and then, all the sudden, a bolt of lightning breaks through the window, hitting me and sending me flying into the chemicals. I got drenched in them."

He grimaced. "Anyway, I passed out and I don't really remember much of what happened next, but when I woke up in the hospital, I knew something was off right away."

"What do you mean?" asked Wally.

"I felt different and everything around me just moved so slowly. And I was hungry, too. _Really hungry_. It didn't take me long to realize I had superspeed. For my first run, I had only meant to rush to get a cab after getting out of the hospital. Instead, I found myself on the outskirts of the city before I could stop," he said chuckling. "Lucky I didn't run into a wall. Of course, that came later when I practiced controlling my speed. I had help with that though, from Jay Garrick. It's too bad you never got to meet him," said Barry thoughtfully. "He would have liked you. He was the first Flash you know."

"He-he _was_?" Wally asked incredulously.

Barry chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not surprised you don't know. Pretty much everyone has forgotten, but a long time ago, there was this organization of superheroes called the Justice Society of America. I only know about it because of Jay since the JSA operated in secret. Still, I was able to track Jay down after I got my powers by following old rumors."

"Cool," breathed Wally. "Can you tell me about Jay? And the JSA? And what happened to the other heroes? Why isn't there another Justice Society? What about-"

"Calm down kid!" laughed Barry. "There'll be plenty of time for stories later. Besides, if you want to know about the JSA, Grammy Joan is the best person to ask. Right now, we need to go tell your Aunt Iris that you know our big secret."

Wally cringed.

"Do we have to?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Yay! Snow Day! Lucky for all you lovely readers cause here's another chapter. Unfortunately, during the week I won't have has much time to work on this, but I promise to update _at least_ once a week. I'm so into this story though that it'll probably be more often. Review what you think :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

John and Shayera watched the monitor in the small med room.

"Funny, Flash has never mentioned any of this to me," said John.

"I thought we already established that?" asked Shayera sarcastically.

"I meant about his family," he said angrily and then he sighed sadly. "The more we watch this, the more I realize how much I don't know about him. I mean, he's never mentioned any of them except for Grammy."

"He deflected those questions," said Shayera with a blank face.

"What?"

"I noticed that, some time ago. I thought it was just about him wanting to keep his private life and hero life separate like other heroes, but…" at John's confused look Shayera smiled. "You never noticed did you?" she asked, happy that she'd managed to figure out something about Flash that John hadn't.

"Don't worry," she continued. "I was trained to see these things. Whenever anyone asked a question that was a little too personal, Flash would give some vague answer and then say or ask something that would change the subject. It was very subtle, and because of the cheerful way he did it, no one ever realized they weren't getting a straight answer out of him."

John just looked back at the monitor.

The setting had changed and now showed a dark building. Wally was sneaking through it bundled up in a winter jacket and mittens. He carried a heavy looking backpack and was looking around wearily.

The Justice League got the feeling that wherever Wally was, he wasn't supposed to be there.

Wally went into a room and turned on the lights. Now they could see that he was in the Central City Science Museum. In front of him was a machine with two coils on top where electricity would spark between them.

"Uncle Barry is _so_ going to kill me for this," Wally said, but he still had a wide smile on his face. He took off his backpack and started to take out little containers filled to the brim with different colored liquids.

"You got to love police efficiency. They record every little bit of data on every incidence," said Wally when he had them all arranged on the ground and had taken off his heavy coat.

He went over to the machine and turned it on, but when he did, a red alarm light started flashing.

"Uh oh," Wally said. "Got to make this fast."

He turned some dials on the machine and it started to power up, electricity sparking between the coils. Then he rushed over to the chemicals and one by one, started dumping them on his head.

When all the jars were empty, he ran back over to the generator.

"Hope this works!" he said excitedly.

He ran and jumped in between the coils, the man-made lightning hitting his body. He screamed in agony for a few seconds and then was thrown back to the floor.

As Wally closed his eyes, the scene started to dissolve, but faint shouting could be heard getting closer.

"IDIOT!" screamed Shayera to a still unconscious Flash. "WHAT THE HELL WALLY! You are so lucky you aren't awake right now for me to hurt you for pulling that stunt."

Her sentiments were shared with many other leaguers in the main observation deck.

"Can't believe he would do that to himself," said Captain Atom. "Though I am impressed he was able to research what chemicals he needed from old police reports."

"But he blew himself up!" said Ice.

"Ouch," agreed Fire wincing.

"Eh, he wanted to be the Flash," said Hawk. "There are worse things he could have done."

"Really, Hank?" asked Dove. "You don't see how stupid and _dangerous_ that was?"

Hawk just shrugged.

Dove glared at him. "How are you my brother?"

"_Quiet!_" barked Diana who was watching the giant middle screen where new shapes were forming.

Wally was lying in a hospital room with bandages covering his arms and wrapped around his head. Barry was next to him in a chair and noticed when Wally woke up.

For the first time ever, Barry glared at Wally.

"What. Were. You. _Thinking!_ Do realize how worried we've all been! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!"

Wally shrunk back into the bed. "I just wanted to be like you," he said in a small voice.

Barry's anger wilted at the tears in Wally's eyes. He sighed and knelt down next to Wally so he could look him in the eye.

"Wally, promise me you won't try to do that ever again."

"Okay," said Wally and he looked at the clock. Then he grinned. "I won't need to anyway."

"What do you mean?" Barry frowned.

"It _worked!_"

Barry jumped up. "What?!"

"Itsjustlikeyousaid!Everything'sslow!IbetIcanrunasfastasyounow!" Wally gasped. "CanIbeyoursidekick?IpromiseI'llbethebestsidekickever!WecanbelikeBatmanandRobinonly_better_!"

"What? No!" said Barry. Before he could do anything, Wally had detached the wires hooking him up to the machines and gotten out of the bed.

"No! Wally, get back in-" but Wally had wanted to use his new speed, and a second later, he hit the opposite wall with a thud and bounced back on the floor.

"Ow," moaned Wally rubbing his forehead.

Barry facepalmed. "Wait until you have deal with corners," he said in a bland voice.

"Uncle Barry, I'm _hungry._"

Barry groaned. "Kid, you're going to kill me. No, Iris is going to kill me!" he said with real fear in his eyes.

Wally just giggled.

"Don't laugh! She might just kill you too."

"You were the one who told me how to get superspeed!"

Barry groaned again.

"So, can I?"

"Can you what?" asked Barry confused.

"CanIbeyoursidekick?!"

"No," he replied instantly.

"Why not?" asked a crestfallen Wally.

"Because, you're eleven. Barely. And it's too dangerous," he said scowling.

"But you can teach me! And Robin's supposed to be only, like, eight! And he doesn't have any powers. And Central's not as dangerous as Gotham."

"No," said Barry again with a scowl.

"But-"

"No!"

Wally slumped down and Barry sighed and rubbed his face roughly.

"I guess I am going to have to teach you how to control your speed though."

Wally looked up smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes!" he said jumping up and down. "Now can we get food? _I'm starving_," he exaggerated.

"Alright, but we also need to figure out how to tell your parents."

Wally froze.

"Um, I can do that on my own," he said. "And I don't want to tell them yet."

"Wally, it's important that they know," said Barry sternly.

"Can't we wait just a little while?" begged Wally. "Until I can control my powers?"

Barry thought a moment then sighed. "Alright. We'll wait for a little while."

The hospital room disappeared.

"I don't get it," said Diana. "Why wouldn't he tell his parents? I mean, yes his father is abusive, but his mom seems okay."

"I don't think that matters, Diana," said Superman. "His mom probably would have told his father, and from what we've seen, he hates the Flash."

Wally's memories shifted on the screen.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

Wally and Barry were standing in a snow covered field outside of Central City and both were wearing red spandex Flash costumes, only these were different from Flash's present costume. For one, the white eye coverings were missing, and instead of two lightning bolts forming a "V" at his hips, one lightning bolt just circled his waist.

"I'm fr-freezing," shivered Wally.

"Well, you could have waited until spring to get your powers," laughed Barry who didn't seem as affected by the cold.

"No way!" said Wally indignantly.

"Easy, kid. Look, your powers should keep you warm. You already have an accelerated heartbeat that keeps your blood flowing faster than normal. That means your body temperature is already high, but if you're still cold, try to focus on vibrating your body just a little. The friction will warm you right up."

Wally did as he said and smiled.

"Alright, ready for your first run?"

"Born ready, but Uncle Barry, I mean, Flash, can I please get another suit?"

"What's wrong with the suit?"

"Nothing, but if I'm going to be your sidekick, I need my own costume."

"How many times have I told you, kid? You're not going to be my sidekick," said Barry crossing his arms.

Wally sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes like they'd had this conversation before.

"Okay, just take it slow to start off," said Barry. "What's important is that you feel comfortable adjusting to the speed. There'll be time to push yourself later."

Wally nodded and they both got ready.

Then they were gone, and everyone watching Wally's memories of his first run gaped at the sight.

It wasn't like how they normally saw Flash as just a red blur. Wally and Barry were easily identifiable, but everything around them slowed. They moved across the ground and it looked like time had frozen.

"Wow," someone said breaking the silence in the Watchtower.

"Is this what Wally sees when he runs?" asked another.

Everything on the screen was so clear and focused. They watched Wally laugh as he ran.

Then the scene changed and all of the league members tensed. The light feeling they had just experienced was gone. There was something about this new memory. Something bad was going to happen, they just knew.

Wally was walking into the living room with his head down. He looked pale and even skinnier than before.

His father was sitting on the couch, but when he saw Wally, he stood up.

"What is this shit?" Rudy hissed.

He was holding a piece of paper, a report card, and everyone saw that they were very good grades, especially in math and science.

"B's in English and Gym? How the hell do you get a B in _gym_?" shouted his father. "I told you. You need to get good grades, so you can get scholarships for college. Money doesn't grow on trees! You think we're rich?! You think I'm going to spend my hard earned money on _you_?!" He paused in his rant when he heard Wally's stomach rumble. "And that's another thing. You're already eating us out of house and home, but you're still just a weakling! I don't know how you're my son! Maybe you're not!"

A new, manic light shone in Rudy's eyes. "That's just it isn't it? You're not my son! YOU'RE JUST A BASTARD!"

Rudy ran towards Wally and punched the side of his head, making him fall to the floor. Wally raised his arms to protect himself, but Rudy just changed his aim and started punching Wally's chest and back. Over and over and over again.

Then Rudy stopped and left the room. Wally lied there and relaxed, thinking it was over, but Rudy came back a minute later with a knife in his hand.

He knelt by Wally and grabbed his arm. He made a cut along Wally's forearm, making the boy cry out and try to tug his arm out of Rudy's grip. Rudy looked at the blood seeping from the cut and growled.

"I knew it! You're not my son! I could never have such a disappointment as a son!"

Wally wasn't bothering to hold back his cries this time. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked fearfully at the man who was his father.

Wally tried to scramble away from Rudy, but Rudy grabbed for him in anger and plunged the knife into his leg.

Wally screamed at the top of his lungs, but Rudy didn't stop. He left the knife in Wally's leg and stood up and kicked him. Once, twice, when he landed the fifth kick, there was a _crack_ that could only mean that at least one of Wally's ribs was broken.

"WORTHLESS! GOOD FOR NOTHING! BASTARD!"

Rudy stopped and unbuckled his belt. He slid it off and then bent it in half. Then he started using it to whip Wally. He screamed in pain each time the belt hit his back. Smack, scream, quick intake of breath. Smack, scream, quick intake of breath.

Rudy did this a couple dozen times. Even though Wally's back was covered by his shirt, everyone knew there were huge welts on his skin. When blood started leaking through the fabric, Rudy slowed. After two more hits, he stopped and then bent down to grab one of Wally's ankles. Wally was screaming for him to stop; to let him go. Rudy ignored him and started dragging him out of the room and through the hall. When he dragged him up the stairs, Wally screamed even more loudly. His broken ribs were being banged up even more and his sensitive skin was irritated. The knife had fallen out of his leg and the injury was bleeding profusely.

Rudy finally made it to Wally's bedroom and threw him in and slammed the door.

Through this whole ordeal, many of the members of the Justice League started crying. Fire and Ice huddled together along with Supergirl and Stargirl. Black Canary was talking through her sobs, "It's okay, he'll be okay. Remember, it's just a memory. He'll be okay." No one was sure if she was trying to reassure the others or herself.

Meanwhile, some of the others had had to run for either the bathroom or a trashcan. It wasn't just what they saw that sickened them; it was Wally's screams and pleas that felt like a kick to the gut. It was watching Wally lay there on his floor, bruised, his face swelling and purple, torn up with little scratches.

He moaned and curled up in a ball, not even trying to stop the bleeding. He just held his arms across his chest and whimpered. As a grumbling came from his stomach, Wally trembled and moaned again. His stomach was begging for food so that his body could heal faster, but with nothing to consume, his body couldn't heal and stop the blood from seeping out of his leg and back.

The League could tell time was passing as the shadows quickly lengthened on the walls, and yet Wally just lied there, staring blankly ahead.

Then, from downstairs, knocking could be heard at the door.

**AN: **Okay, got some Wallywhump! in this chapter. Not sure how well I did it, so if anyone has any suggestions, let me know. Wally's pain is far from over. Aren't I cruel? Also, I was re-watching some of the Justice League episodes, go to season 1, episode 18 and pause at around 5:30 min. THE LOOK ON FLASH'S FACE!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **I'll try to update again today, but expect the updates to come a little farther apart starting tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

...

The knocking continued along with some muffled shouting.

Rudy must have opened the door because his voice drifted up to Wally in his room.

"What do you want?" he asked with venom.

"Is Wally okay? He was supposed to meet me an hour ago, but he never showed." Wally shifted his head slightly to look at his bedroom door when he heard that voice. It was Uncle Barry. He tried to get up, but just trembled and collapsed back on the floor, too weak to move.

"That brat is fine! Now go away Allen, I don't want you near my son anymore!" Rudy shouted.

"Are you drunk?"

Rudy growled. "I have a right to drink in my own house!"

There was a pause and Barry said something too low to make out.

"I told you to leave!" shouted Rudy.

"I just want to say goodbye to him!" defended Barry. "It'll only take a minute."

There was a scuffling sound and then footsteps.

"What are you doing? I told you-"

"IS THAT BLOOD?!" Barry's yell cut Rudy off mid-rant. There wasn't any answer and now footsteps pounded up the stairs toward Wally's bedroom.

"WALLY!" he shouted as he threw open the door. Barry saw his nephew lying there beat to hell and was horrified.

"GET OUT ALLEN!" screamed Rudy as he came into view behind Barry.

The look on Barry's face turned from one of shock to a look of rage. The transformation was so sudden, the look so cold and foreign on his face, that many in the league secretly thought it was more terrifying than Batman's worst glare.

"Did you do this?" growled Barry to Rudy.

"I need to teach that brat discipline," Rudy said, poking Barry in the chest. "He never learns."

"YOU'VE DONE THIS BEFORE?!"

Barry growled, Rudy's dismissive answer pushing him over the edge. He grabbed Rudy by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall opposite Wally's room. Without missing a beat, he pulled his fist back and then drove it into Rudy's jaw. He followed it with more jabs and punches to Rudy's face and stomach.

"Uncle Barry?" The whisper seemed to break through Barry's rage and the man let go of Rudy who fell gasping against the wall.

Barry looked back at Wally who was gazing up at him with fresh tears in his eyes.

Barry looked back down at Rudy and hulled him up against the wall once more.

"You listen to me," he said in a very Batman-like voice. "You are never going to touch him again. I will make sure of it one way or another."

Rudy looked like he was going to say something biting back, but withered under the glare Barry was giving him. Barry threw him down the hall and then stooped down and carefully picked Wally up in his arms.

Barry left the house quickly and waited until he was a safe distance away to use his speed to run them to Central.

"I thought Barry was going to kill him for a minute there," said Green Arrow in a low voice.

"So did I," muttered Superman.

"I wish he had," said Diana. Everyone looked at the Amazon who had a fierce look on her face. "I know it's not what we do, but…if I had been there, I would have killed that man."

No one said anything against her because they all knew that, had they been in Barry's shoes, Rudolph West would have died that night.

They watched as Barry arrived in Central City and walked in his door carrying Wally. Iris was obviously waiting for them and stood up from the couch in worry when she saw them.

"Oh God! What happened to him?" cried Iris.

Barry growled out, "Rudy."

He went over and tried to gently sit Wally down, but he yelped out in pain.

"Iris, get the first aid kit, some wet cloths…and a camera," he said a bit reluctantly.

Iris looked dazed for a moment, but then her face set in determination and she left to get what Barry asked for.

"Alright, kid," said Barry. "Let me see."

He helped Wally take off his shirt and jeans to reveal the injuries underneath. Wally's whole left side was purple and blue. When Barry gently prodded the ribs, Wally flinched back and whimpered.

"Broken," muttered Barry. He then frowned and grabbed Wally's shoulder pulling him forward a tiny bit so Barry could see his back.

He hissed and his eyes narrowed at the raw and bloody skin. Barry started vibrating in place from anger. Wally leaned away from him, whimpering slightly while tears streamed down his cheeks.

Barry took a couple of breaths and calmed himself down. Both of them looked towards the doorway when they heard footsteps. Iris appeared with her arms full of supplies, but stopped when she caught sight of Wally.

She let out a shaky breath, "_Rudy what have you done?_"

She stepped forward and began to examine Wally next to Barry.

"Wally," said Barry. "Look at me."

Wally raised his head to look him in the eye. Barry stared back. "I need you to tell me the truth. Did your father do this to you?"

Wally hesitated, but nodded.

"Has he done something like this to you before?"

Another nod.

Barry swallowed as Iris let a few tears flow silently.

"Wally, I'm going to take some pictures of your injuries okay?"

Wally didn't answer. He just kept his head down as Barry took the camera and snapped close-ups of every injury along with a few shots of Wally's whole body. Afterwards, Barry and Iris cleaned the wounds on his back and the stab wound in his calf. Then they wrapped everything up, including his torso so his ribs were secured. Wally then put on a pair of pajamas that Iris had brought.

Barry sat on the couch and pulled Wally into his arms as Iris went and got something for Wally to eat. She returned with a dozen sandwiches which Wally scarfed down in less than a minute.

Iris sat next to them and stroked Wally's hair.

The silence was broken by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," Iris jumped up and moved out of the room to answer the phone.

When she left, Wally looked up at Barry.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry?" repeated Barry. "Wally you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who's sorry. I-I should have been there for you. This should never have happened."

He cradled Wally on his lap and rested his chin on his head.

"Wally," Barry spoke again. "How long has he been hurting you?" When Wally didn't answer, he asked again, "Wally? Answer me."

Wally closed his eyes and shook his head burying it in Barry's chest. Soft sniffles could be heard coming from him as his small and broken body shook with his sobs, and Barry just held him tighter.

"Why?" Barry choked out. Tears started leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Wally, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The Justice League watched as Barry held Wally to his chest, rocking him slightly as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Here's an extra long chappie for you! Also, I had one review from Sassbrat that said they couldn't wait to see how Flash reacts to everyone knowing his past. Well, that's not going to happen for a long time. This is chapter 10 and I'm just getting started. I'm expecting at least 15 more chapters to this story. Probably more.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Justice League.

...

Everyone on the Watchtower was in a mixture of shock, grief, and anger at seeing what Wally had been through. They all just hoped that that would be the end of it now that Barry knew. After all, he had said that he wasn't going to allow Wally to be hurt again.

As the image of Wally falling asleep faded on the monitor screens, a new scene formed. Wally was lying on the couch still bandaged from his beating and Barry's voice drifted over from the nearby kitchen.

"I should have known," said Barry.

"It's not your fault," Iris said back in a rough voice that told everyone she had been crying. "I didn't know either. He always seemed so happy, and Rudy is my brother. I never would have thought that he…that he would…" Iris couldn't finish.

Barry sighed, "I know. It's just…I don't understand how anyone could hurt their own kid, especially Wally. And damn it, I'm a goddamn forensic scientist! I've dealt with cases of child abuse before. I should have seen it!" Barry half yelled.

Wally was listening to his aunt and uncle while the couch hid him from view.

"Do you think Mary hurt him, too?" Barry asked in a subdued voice.

"I don't know," Iris said. "I've been trying to get in touch with her for hours, but there's been no answer. If she didn't hurt him, then she certainly knew about it and didn't do anything."

At this, Wally's eyes widened, and he sprang up and ran into the kitchen.

"She didn't know!" he said.

Iris and Barry looked at him in surprise for a moment. Wally shrunk back, seemingly shocked by his own actions, but repeated himself.

"Mom doesn't know."

Barry made Wally sit at the table while he and Iris, who was cooking a veritable feast of desserts, stood on the other side of the kitchen.

"Wally," Barry began in a gentle voice. "How could your mom not know what your..._father_ does to you?"

Wally looked down at the kitchen table. "I hid it from her," he mumbled. "I figured out that if he punished me, he didn't hurt mom. I wanted her to be happy."

Barry and Iris were both amazed and horrified at hearing this.

The leaguers were also very upset at hearing Stargirl's earlier theory confirmed.

"Wally, that's not your job," said Barry. "Adults are supposed to take care of you, not the other way around. You should have told us that you were being hurt, and you _were_ being hurt. You know you didn't deserve what Rudy did to you, don't you?"

Wally slumped down more in his chair. Barry came around the table and sat next to him. When he tried to put his hand on Wally's shoulder, he flinched away. That action just seemed so wrong to everyone.

"Wally, I can't say it's going to be easy from now on, but I promise you, I will never let him or anyone else hurt you ever again."

Iris came over to the table then and placed a big bowl of spaghetti in front of Wally with a plate of cookies next to it.

"You're too thin," she said. "Eat up. You'll heal faster."

Wally looked longingly at the food for a moment before his eyes seemed to dull.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled.

Barry and Iris looked amazed and shared a worried glance.

"Wally, you need to eat, so you can heal," said Barry.

Wally picked up the fork next to him and ate half of the bowl in a few seconds.

"I'm full."

Barry frowned. "Speedsters don't get full that fast."

"Wally," Iris hesitated. It was very clear to everyone that Wally had not been getting enough to eat. His arms looked thin and fragile and his stomach bulged a bit from being undernourished.

"Wally," Iris began again in a soft voice. "Did Rudy ever tell you that you couldn't eat or…or take food away from you?"

The silence was all Iris and Barry needed to hear. Barry got a murderous look on his face and looked towards the front of the house like he was considering running back and killing Rudy.

"Kid, listen," said Barry sternly. "You're a speedster. You need to eat a lot of food every few hours otherwise your body will shut down. I don't know what Rudy did to you, but you don't have to worry about food anymore. When you're here, if you're hungry, you can come in the kitchen to eat anytime. I promise you won't get in trouble. You need to eat. We _want_ you to eat. You don't have to be hungry anymore," he finished gently.

At this, the expressionless façade Wally had put up broke down and he started crying again. Iris rushed around the table and pulled him into a hug.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," muttered Clark under his breath as he watched. He felt so ashamed. All of the times he had joked about the way Flash ate, and it had been because he had once been starved. No wonder he ate like he thought the food would disappear if he slowed down. At one point in his life, he'd had to fear someone taking it away. Even though Flash would know consciously that no one would do that anymore, the trauma still would have stayed with him all these years, especially with people he didn't know well.

Clark looked around and saw that a few others were realizing this. He resolved right then and there that when Flash woke up, he would take him to every all-you-can-eat buffet in Metropolis. Then when they eventually got kicked out of them all, he would take him to Ma Kent for her famous apple pie.

On the screen, Wally pulled back from his aunt and sat facing forward again. Then he ate every last bit of food his aunt placed before him.

Just as he finished, there were two hard knocks at the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Iris as Barry left to answer it.

They were hidden from view, but Wally could still hear his uncle answer the door.

"Mary?"

Iris and Wally looked at each other before they both left the kitchen and headed into the living room where they could see the front door. Mary was standing just inside and had a purple bruise around her left eye. She looked more than tired; she looked defeated. Her face was pale, her shoulders slumped, her red hair was dull, and her eyes seemed lifeless.

Iris went to her and pulled her into a hug, which Mary returned half-heartedly. Wally started to go to his mom but Barry put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" asked Barry. "If you came to take Wally back then forget it. I'm not letting him anywhere near Rudolph. I probably shouldn't let him near you either. How could you let this happen?" Barry accused her.

Mary didn't flinch. Her face remained void of any emotion as she just looked at Barry and then pulled out a large manila envelope from her bag.

"I've had these since the day I dropped him off here last summer. That was the errand I had to run," said Mary handing the packet over to Barry who opened it and began to read through the papers inside. "I didn't know what was happening. When I saw last spring, I suspected, so I asked you to take Wally for a little while and resolved that if it got worse, I would do the right thing, but Rudy was just sick. He needed some help. Over the summer, things got better, and I thought…I thought we could be a family again."

Barry finally finished and looked up at her with a strange look on his face. It was somewhere between confusion, thoughtfulness, and disgust.

"You're giving him up for adoption?"

"What?" Iris asked of Mary.

"Mom?" Wally looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, but Mary didn't look at him.

"I tried," she whispered. "I tried so hard for so long. I can't do it anymore. I just want Wally to be safe." Mary started to cry softly. "That's all I want. I know you'll keep him safe. You love him." She said it so simply looking at Iris and Barry. "He's yours. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line. I already got Rudy to sign when he was distracted."

Iris looked at Mary aghast.

"Mary, it doesn't have to be this way. We can help you. We can get you and Wally away from Rudy."

"No," said Mary backing up. "No, no Rudy needs me."

Iris tried to argue with her but stopped when Barry touched her arm.

He was studying Mary closely. The other leaguers watching could see what Barry saw. Mary had a look in her eye. It was one someone got when they were brainwashed. Not mind-controlled, but brainwashed to the point that they were completely loyal to someone, even if they didn't agree with what their masters did, even if they hurt them, they would always stand by them.

Barry saw that and recognized that there was no point trying to help Mary when she didn't want it.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked Mary gently.

"Just keep him safe," said Mary, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Mom!" Wally said, drawing everyone's attention. "What's happening?"

Mary knelt down and hugged Wally tightly, and he hugged her back.

"I love you Wally. No matter what happens, I want you to know that. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said.

Mary pulled back and looked in Wally's eyes.

"I want you to promise me you'll be a good boy for your aunt and uncle. Okay?"

"Why? Why can't I go with you?"

"Promise me, Wally," Mary said firmly.

"I promise," Wally whispered shakily. His eyes started to fill with tears.

"Good." Mary took his face in her hands and studied him for a moment. Then she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I love you," she muttered against his skin. Then she quickly stood up and strode out the door. She almost made it too, but Wally realized she was leaving and grabbed on to her.

"Mom, no. Don't leave me!" Wally said frantically. Mary kept her back to him and tried to pull away. "Mom, please. I'll be good. I promise I'll be good. Please mom. Mommy! Please! Don't go," Wally cried.

Iris bent down and wrapped one arm around Wally while the other disentangled his hands from Mary's shirt.

The Justice League looked on as Wally's heart-wrenching sobs tore from his throat.

"_Mom please!_"

That was the last Wally could say before Mary shut the door behind her, and Wally was left crying in Iris's arms as Barry looked on helplessly.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Okay, last chapter for today, but fear not. I will update again tomorrow.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Justice League :(

...

There was silence on the Watchtower. No one quite knew what to say.

Wally's mom had given him up.

She had given him up.

Forget the fact that she'd done it out of love. Forget the fact that Wally was ten times better off with his aunt and uncle.

Mary West had basically abandoned her son without a fight.

"Do you think I'm like her?" asked Shayera.

John looked over at her with a frown. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Do you think I'm like his mother?" Shayera asked him. "After the Thanagarian Invasion, I left. I didn't have to, but I left him just like his mother. Do you think…do you think I reminded him of that? Do you think…I'm like her?" Shayera asked nervously.

John stared at her for a moment, thinking. He didn't want to lie to her because to him, it did seem like Shayera had done something similar to Mary, yet that was only his point of view, and he knew Flash wouldn't have seen it that way.

"No," John said firmly. "You left because you needed to figure some things out. Wally knew that. He never blamed you for leaving. Besides, you came back. That's what's important," John said nodding.

Shayera nodded back, not entirely convinced, but comforted nonetheless. Back on the monitors, a new image had appeared.

Wally looked better, physically. His bruises were gone and his complexion was brighter. He looked less skinny and the stab wound in his leg was a bright pink mark.

"Uncle Barry," he said, "I miss mom. Can I go and see her?"

Uncle Barry looked at him sadly. "Sorry, kiddo, but I don't think it's a good idea right now. Rudy was pretty mad when he found out what your mom did. I've called, but she won't leave the house, and I don't want you within a hundred feet of that place or of him."

Wally just looked away.

The scene changed.

Wally was in bed late at night. He sat up and listened for a moment then stood up in the dark room. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and he slipped on some shoes. Then he opened his door and quietly sped down the stairs and out of the house. Without looking back, he started to run.

When he stopped, he was in Keystone City in front of his parents' house.

It was on fire.

"No," he said, eyes wide. Some neighbors were already outside, and sirens could be heard in the distance, but Wally ran into the burning house and stopped just a few feet in the door. He started coughing and narrowed his eyes from the smoke. He moved forward slowly, avoiding the flames.

"Mom!" he called and then coughed some more. He peered into the living room where two big feet were hanging over the leg of the couch. Wally paused and then moved on down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Wally's memories were becoming blurred on the screens the Justice League was watching, and it was hard to see Wally move through the burning hallway. The doorway to the back kitchen was covered in flames, and the heroes could only imagine the intense heat Wally must have felt, but he forged through.

There, in the middle of the kitchen, was Mary lying on her side. Wally went to her and pulled her shoulder towards him so she that lied on her back. Her eyes were closed and most of her skin was purple and blue. Where it wasn't bruised, the skin was a lifeless gray.

Wally coughed again and looked frantically at her and the small puddle of blood that had formed near her mouth.

"Mom," he said shaking her. "Wake up. You have to wake up. We have to get out." He stopped shaking her and coughed again from the smoke. There was a groaning sound and the ceiling collapsed just a couple feet from them. Wally went behind his mom and put his arms under her armpits and tried to drag her away. He only managed about a foot before he collapsed in a coughing fit.

Wally squinted at Mary's body. Tears tracked down his grimy face as he shook her again. "Mom, _please_. Please get up," he cried. He looked around as another part of the ceiling fell.

"I'll get help," he said. "I'll be right back. I promise," he told her. Then he got up and went as quickly as he could through the house to the front door. When he charged out of the house, he was grabbed by a man and pulled over to the ambulance that had just arrived.

"My mom," he told them through his coughs, but the men and women were shouting to each other and didn't pay attention to what he was saying, so Wally squirmed out of their grasp and ran over to the firemen that were finally starting to work on putting out the fire.

"You have to help!" he yelled to one as he pulled on the heavy coat. He staggered a few feet towards the house when the windows shattered outwards and the left side of the house exploded.

"MOM!" Wally shouted as flames jumped and rained down with the debris. Smoke curled to the sky and Wally tried to run back into the house. The fireman that he had been pulling had instead grabbed onto Wally and held him back as he screamed.

"NOOOOOO! MOOOOOOM!" Wally's voice was hoarse from smoke and screaming and only made the pain more palpable in his calls. He kept struggling and crying for his mom for another minute before a medic came over and jammed a needle in his arm.

The images all faded to black as Wally was put under.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Okay, I lied before that last chapter was the last one I was going to upload today. _But I mean it this time!_ I just really wanted to do a chapter where I addressed what Batman was thinking/feeling since I had touched on the others. Plus, Batman is my 2nd favorite hero after Flash, so... ta da! Here's this chapter, and for any other Batman fans out there, let me know if you think I got Bruce/Batman right.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

...

Bruce had seen and done a lot of things in his time as Batman. Even before that, he had been tainted by watching his parents get murdered before his eyes. He had thought his childhood had been stolen from him. Now he realized that his parents' murders were only partially responsible for that. Really, he had kept himself from being a kid.

He didn't regret it. The work he had put into training himself to be Batman had given him purpose and had resulted in lives being saved, but he could have been a happy kid had he let himself.

Looking at Wally's childhood made his own past seem like a walk in the park. Other than his aunt and uncle, the kid couldn't catch a break, and now that he knew, Bruce couldn't help but make comparisons.

Bruce's parents loved him. Wally's father hated him. Bruce had a happy eight years filled love and laughter. Wally had ten years of fear and abuse. Bruce's parents filled him with confidence. Wally's made him feel worthless and stressed.

They had both watched their parents die.

Some would say it wasn't the same. Bruce had been up close and seen everything while Wally watched from a distance and didn't actually see the deed happen, but he had still been _there_.

And the way Wally had begged his mom to wake up reminded Bruce of another little boy, one with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes that had seen his parents fall.

Bruce had taken Dick Grayson in and given him a home because he had seen himself in the little acrobat. He had thought they were two of a kind.

But Wally, oh god, _Wally_. He had come from the same place, and yet he had turned out so different from the Dark Knight.

How? How could he be so happy and carefree?

Batman watched the sight of the burning house fade from the monitor screen in his private lab and looked back to the blueprints before him. He had been combing through the data on the helmet for the past hour looking for a way to release Flash with one eye always on the screen when his attention had been wholly diverted to the most recent memory.

Bruce felt a sinking in his stomach as he remembered an argument he and Flash had had a few years ago when the league first started and it was just the original seven. He hadn't figured out the Flash's secret identity yet, so all he had to base his psychological profile on was his own observations. They told him that Flash had had a fairly average childhood and his powers had been a result of an accident. Flash's attention seeking personality and optimistic attitude had been what drove him to become a hero. Wow, so much for the World's Greatest Detective.

The argument had stemmed from nothing. Batman had been working for nearly two days straight on a case and Flash had come and told him to rest. Batman had refused. Flash had insisted that the case would still be there after a couple hours of sleep and some food.

_Why are doing this to yourself? _Flash asked.

_This case is important, _Batman said.

_I don't mean that, _Flash stated_. I meant, why do you drive yourself so fiercely? It's okay to take a break every once and awhile and let yourself be happy._

_Happy? _Batman had repeated. Oh how he hated that word, especially when everyone expected it of him as Bruce Wayne, like money could make up for losing his family._ How could I be happy with people's lives in danger? With what I've been through? I know pain and I'll be damned if anyone else has to go through what I did, but you wouldn't understand that would you? What do you know of pain?_ He'd growled at Flash.

For a moment he stood looking at Batman, shocked, and then Flash gave a small, sad smile.

_Not much, do I?_

Oh god, thought Bruce again. What did Wally, the Flash, the energetic jokester of a hero, know of pain? A lot. Far more than Bruce ever suspected, and he just _knew_ that there was more to come.

Now he watched the screen as it changed once again.

Wally woke up in his room at his aunt's and uncle's. He got up and just looked around at all the Flash symbols with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he walked over to the door and went down the stairs to the kitchen where Iris and Barry were. Wally was perfectly calm as he sat at the table across from Barry who, along with Iris, was looking at him worriedly.

No one said anything. They just watched each other. Then Wally stared right at his uncle and said, "I'm going to be your sidekick."

Iris made a move forward, but Barry stopped her with one raised hand. He interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them, studying Wally's unwavering and determined look.

"Okay," breathed Barry.

"Barry! He can't-" started Iris.

"I can't stop him, Iris," said Barry, "and even if I could, I wouldn't."

Iris looked hurt, but when she looked at Wally, she sighed loudly and frowned.

"Fine," she snapped, "but you two are going to do this on my terms. Got it?" She glared at each of them in turn and they both nodded. Wally even said, "Yes ma'am."

"Good." Iris turned and picked up a big plate of pancakes and sat them in front of Wally. "We'll talk later," she said softly, "about everything. For now, eat."

Watching this memory play out, Batman was able to add another similarity between himself and Flash.

Some heroes became so because they had powers and thought they had an obligation to do good with them. Some just had this drive to help people so they wouldn't get hurt. And then there were the few others that had had bad things happen to them and simply needed it. They _needed_ to do something. They needed to fight back.

Batman had always considered himself in this category. He now recognized Flash was there, too.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Justice League.

...

As the memory dimmed, a new scene formed on the monitors.

Iris was putting the finishing touches on dinner with the help, or hindrance, of Barry, and Wally was setting the table.

"What about Speedy?" Barry asked.

"No," said Wally.

"Quickster," said Iris and other two both gave her a look. "Well it was a _suggestion_," she defended.

"I think I want my name to have 'Flash' in it. You know, so it's obvious that you're my mentor," said Wally.

"What, like, Flashboy?" said Barry.

Wally's nose scrunched up as he said, "That's worse than 'Quickster'."

Barry laughed as they all sat down. "Well, I don't know, kid. You know you could try to come up with your hero name by yourself."

They had only taken a few bites of food when a phone started ringing.

"It's mine," said Iris as she got up. She fished her phone out of her purse where it was hanging up and answered.

"Hello," she answered. "Uh-huh…" She looked back at Wally and Barry. "Uh-huh…Got it. I'll be there in ten minutes, fifteen tops." She hung up the phone. "That was my boss. He wants me to go to the Central City Bank where a bunch of masked men are trying to rob that new shipment of money that came in. They have hostages."

Wally looked imploringly at Barry, who sighed. "Do you remember what I told you about hostage situations?"

Wally nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright. Go change," said Barry with a smile.

Wally didn't need to be told twice. He zoomed up to his room, grabbed a piece of clothing from under the bed and changed so fast that the League watching on the monitors didn't get a good look at him until he stopped in front of Iris and Barry, who had changed into the Flash.

Wally was wearing a suit that had a yellow top with a red flash insignia which stopped in a "V" where it met red pants. He also wore red gloves, yellow boots, and had a pair of red goggles on his head. His flaming hair stuck out at the top.

"Not bad, kid," said Flash. "Now you just need a name."

"Oo, oo," said Iris jumping up and down a little. "That's it," she said smiling and pointing to Flash. "You always call him kid, so…Kid...uh, Flaaash…Kid?" she asked, less certain than before.

Wally and Flash both tilted their heads in the same thoughtful manner.

"Flash Kid?" asked Wally.

"No," said Flash. "Kid Flash."

Wally thought for a second and nodded. "I like it!" he said smiling. "I am…Kid Flash!" And he struck a heroic pose with his fisted hands on his hips.

"Yeah, yeah," Barry laughed. "Now are you coming or what?"

"Let's go."

The two speedsters ran out of the house in the blink of an eye and in another few seconds, they were a block away from the cordoned off bank.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Flash. "You go in the furthest back entrance on the left side of the bank. If there are any hostages back there that aren't being guarded, get them out. Otherwise, move to the front hall and stay out of sight until I can distract them. I'll direct their focus to the right of the front entrance, since there's no one there that could get hurt from stray bullets. When that happens, move the hostages out of the first left side entrance and into police protection. If you get spotted, get their attention away from the civilians and hide behind the teller counters. If that happens, I can move in quickly and disarm them. Okay?"

Wally nodded and sped off to the back of the bank where he slipped in the back door. Thanks to the armed robbers, no alarm sounded.

Wally zipped from room to room in the back but didn't see anyone, so he moved to the grand lobby in the front of the bank and peered around the corner to see what was happening. There were sixteen hostages and six armed gunmen. Three were holding AK-47s while two more were inside the vault collecting the cash.

None of the hostages were tied up, but they were all lying face down with their hands on their heads, which meant they wouldn't see right away what was happening when Kid Flash came to get them to safety and might startle and alert the gunmen.

Still, it would have been fairly simple to stop the robbers if it weren't for the last gunman holding a handgun to the head of a female hostage.

"It's the Flash!" said one, pointing out of the doors. All but the two in the vault moved over to the front of the lobby to point their weapons at Flash. Three open fired while the other yelled that he would kill the woman if he came any closer.

Kid Flash took his chance and discretely moved to the other hostages and, with simple touches to their heads and a smile, got them to crawl over to the left wall and down the short walkway to the left entrance/exit.

Just as he was about to return to the lobby, a shout could be heard followed by an exclamation that the other hostages were gone. Wally ran back and stood looking at all of the robbers facing him.

"Who the hell are you?" one asked.

"Doesn't matter," said the one with the handgun. "You take one step closer and she gets it." The woman whimpered.

"Now do you really want to do that?" asked a voice, making everyone turn to see the Flash, who had run in when the others were distracted.

The man pointed the handgun at Flash, but kept a tight hold on the hostage.

"Put your weapons down," commanded Flash. "You can't win. It's over."

The others lowered their weapons just a bit, about to give up, but the man, the leader it seemed, didn't. Instead, he pointed the gun back at the woman.

Then time stopped.

The image froze on the screens in the Watchtower and for a second, the heroes watching thought that something had malfunctioned with the monitors, but then they saw Kid Flash move. They saw the man's finger slowly press the trigger, but by the time they heard the drawn out click that sounded like a echoing bass drum, Kid Flash had already grabbed the hostage and pulled her just out of the way.

Time sped up again. Kid Flash put the woman down beside the doors.

"Go!" he ordered her while all the men looked confused at what just happened. They raised their guns at Kid Flash and time stopped again. Even Flash was moving slowly, though, that was more than the gunmen who simply seemed frozen. Kid Flash, though, he moved fast and fluidly.

First he grabbed the guns out of all of their hands, then circled around and either punched or rammed the gunmen to the floor. They seemed to take forever to hit the ground.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiid?"

Wally turned towards Flash and looked amazed to see him moving so slowly. His voice had sounded deep, like Dory's whale impression from _Finding Nemo_.

Wally looked down at his hands and realized his whole body was vibrating.

"Kiiiiid!" Flash sounded faster now, and he stood near Kid Flash looking down at him with worry.

"Flash! I can't slow down! Why can't I slow down?" Kid Flash asked with rising panic.

Flash slowly shook his head back and forth a few times, then started vibrating.

"Kiiid? Kiiid? Caan yoouu uunderstand me?" Flash asked.

"Uncle Barry! Help!" cried Kid Flash as electricity started sparking around his body.

"You need to calm down," said Flash in an even tone. "Focus. Breathe."

"Ican't!" said Kid Flash as he started hyperventilating. Then his body flickered transparently for a moment.

Flash's eyes went wide and he moved behind Wally and grabbed him to his chest. Wally held his arms over top his uncles while Flash whispered in his ear in a soothing voice.

"It's okay, Wally. I'm right here. Just calm down. Do you feel my heartbeat? Try to match yours to mine, and breathe in when I breathe, okay?"

Slowly, Wally matched his breathing to Barry's. His body flickered once more, but the electrical bolts surging around him became less and less. Finally, Wally was breathing normally.

"That's it, Wally," Barry encouraged. "Come down."

The whole episode had seemed to take a quarter of an hour, when really, it was just a few seconds, and now that time had returned to a normal pace, groans could be heard from the knocked down bank robbers.

"Keep breathing, Kid," said Flash as he released Kid Flash and moved in front of him. "I'll be right back with the police."

Kid Flash hugged his arms around his chest as he took deep breathes in through the nose and out through the mouth. A few seconds later, Flash was back and he picked Kid Flash up and ran him out of the bank and back home.

In the living room, Flash pulled off his cowl and stared at Wally, who was staring glumly at the floor.

"You can't go on any more missions for a while," he said.

Wally looked up wide-eyed. "But-"

"No buts," said Barry sternly. "It's not a punishment. You did good today. It's just…" Barry sighed. "I had wondered for a while how your body would handle the speed; if there would be any side effects. I thought you had adjusted remarkably well. You seemed to get the hang of things right away, but it's clear now that your speed is different from mine. It's a subtle difference, but it's enough. You _react_ to the speed around you, unconsciously, and when your body speeds up, you have no control over your internal speeds to slow down. We need to fix that. Do you understand?"

Wally nodded.

"Okay. Now I need you to promise me something." Barry kneeled down so he was eye level with Wally. "I need you to promise me that you will _never_ go that fast again."

Wally nodded his head in easy acceptance. "I promise, Uncle Barry."

Barry wrapped his arms around Wally and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you, kid."

The memory faded to black.

...

**AN: **Phew! That was a hard chapter to get out, but I hope it came together for you all. I just had to get it done today. A few things to address:

Expect no more than a chapter every day or so, Monday-Friday. Weekends will be better.

This chapter ended up longer than the others, which someone had requested, so here you are, but I'm not sure the following chapters are going to be that way.

Also, to the reviewer who suggested I have Wally meet Dick, don't worry. That had always been the plan, along with Roy. After all, who am I to break up the three brothers?

As always, review and tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I know it's long, but it's worth reading.**

Okay, lots of things to address: 1) Thank you to all who reviewed. It warms my heart to know people are interested in my story. 2) I'm a girl. 3) I've gotten a few questions/requests and while I won't give away any specifics, I will say that Dick and Roy are going to be the only ones who get to know Wally, but I will mention the Titans later in the story. If you're disappointed, don't worry. There are two characters I'm going to have Wally meet that I think will make up for it. ;) Also I will not be making this a crossover with Wally being from Young Justice. Funnily enough I did consider that, but decided to go with this _because..._ I already have an awesome idea for a sequel! 4)The guest "Robin" mentioned that they weren't sure of Wally's age in his memories. This chapter will clear that right up.

If anyone has questions, feel free to ask!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Justice League.

...

_Holy crap!_ thought Green Arrow. Flash had reached the same speeds at eleven years old as he had when fighting Luthor/Brainiac! Here he had thought Flash's achievement had been ground-breaking, and now they all learn that Wally could have gone that fast this whole time!

"No," said J'onn, and GA jumped at hearing the Martian behind him. "Forgive me," J'onn said, "but your thoughts were so loud. I do not believe that Flash could have reached those speeds until Luthor and Brainiac attacked."

"Why not?" asked Green Arrow.

"I have often felt Flash get frustrated when he was not fast enough to do something, along with slight self-deprecation; therefore it is highly unlikely that he was holding back all this time." J'onn looked up at the monitors where a new scene was beginning to form. "It is possible, from both the extra training and the promise Wally made to his uncle, that he created a subconscious mental barrier that kept himself from reaching his full power until he needed it."

"Hmm," Green Arrow thought. "Considering how he almost vanished into nothing – twice – I guess that's not actually a bad thing," he said, again reminded that powers usually come at a cost.

Up on the screens, Wally, or Kid Flash really, was running. He was in a city late at night, weaving through streets and alleyways. He came to a dead end and stopped, groaning. He turned around and only took a step forward before something fell into the alley in front of him. No, it was someone.

"Who are you?" demanded a young, childish voice.

"Who are _you_?" asked Kid Flash back, looking into the dark shadows. Out stepped a small, black haired boy wearing dark green pants, a red shirt with a yellow "R" in the corner, and a black cape with a yellow underbelly. His mop of ebony hair fell into eyes covered by a domino mask.

A couple of the heroes recognized the first Robin when he was just starting out. He must be only nine in this memory.

Kid Flash's eyes went wide.

"Dude! You're Robin! The Boy Wonder!"

"And you are?" asked Robin scowling.

"I'm Kid Flash," said Kid Flash with a big smile.

"Never heard of you," said Robin, "and I've heard of everybody."

"Yeah, I'm new," said Wally nodding. "I mean, I've had my powers for a few months but I had to go through training and Flash didn't want me to become a hero because it's dangerous but I convinced him and then I helped him stopped a bank robbery but then my powers went wonky so I'm stuck back in training for a while but Flash says that I'm doing really well and I'll be able to go on patrol with him soon," said Wally all in one breath.

Robin just stared at him.

"Flash uh? He's from Central. How'd you end up in Gotham?"

"Well," Kid Flash smiled sheepishly. "We were doing some laps around the world and we had just stopped in France for some croissants when he got a call and had to rush back to Central to stop Captain Cold. I sort of had to go to the bathroom though, so he went ahead and told me to go right back home, but then I got lost in this city and now I can't figure out which way to go."

Robin studied him for a moment. "Okay. Cool."

Kid Flash shrugged but grinned. "Not really. _You_ are cool. You're the first kid to become a hero! And I hear you jump off buildings and do crazy flips and stuff and go up against crazies like the Joker! You are so awesome!" proclaimed Wally with his hands up.

Robin finally gave him a small smile and blushed a little.

"Thanks, but you have super speed, don't you?"

Kid Flash nodded.

"Then you should probably leave," said Robin sadly. Kid Flash tilted his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Because," Robin stated, "Batman doesn't like Metas in his city."

"But I'm a good guy," said Kid Flash still confused.

"Doesn't matter," said Robin, shaking his head. "Superman's a good guy, and Batman has a fit when he comes around."

From where Superman was watching the memory on the main deck, he saw several people smirk at him from the corner of his eye.

"You've met Superman?" asked Kid excitedly. "What's he like?"

"He's okay," said Robin. "Batman calls him the Big Blue Boyscout."

Kid snickered. "I _did_ hear he rescues cats from trees and helps little old ladies cross the street."

Robin grinned widely and snickered along with Kid Flash. "Those aren't just rumors."

Kid Flash laughed and said, "_Sounds_ like a boy scout. Batman's way cooler."

Clark felt his jaw drop and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

There were several gasps and Booster Gold hissed. "Ooooooo. _Burn_."

"I can't believe he said that," said Superman, still shocked. "I…he...," Superman was speechless.

In the back of the room, Stargirl turned to Atom Smasher and mimed her head exploding, to which he nodded in agreement.

"So where'd you learn how to do all the stuff you do? Did Batman teach you?" Kid Flash asked Robin on the monitors.

Robin was about to answer when he stiffened. He put his gloved hand to his ear and spoke.

"I copy Batman. North side's all clear. Rendezvous at the tower in ten."

He looked back at Kid Flash.

"Sorry, but I gotta go."

Kid Flash nodded glumly, but then smiled. "Hey, do you want to meet up sometime?"

Robin cocked his head to the side in thought. "I don't think Batman would let me."

Kid grinned mischievously and said in a sing-song voice, "I won't tell him if you don't."

"You want to keep a secret from Batman?" Robin asked in shock. "Are you crazy? He's Batman. He'll know right away. World's Greatest Detective, remember?" Robin gestured wildly.

"Well you're his sidekick, aren't you?" Kid said easily.

"_Partner_," corrected Robin.

Kid Flash continued. "Who better to thwart the Batman than you? Think of it as a challenge; a test of your anti-detective skills."

Robin pursed his lips in thought. "Well," he said slowly, "I do like a challenge. And I've gotten bored of hacking the batcomputer."

"You hacked the batcomputer!" exclaimed Kid Flash.

Robin ignored him. "Okay," he said smiling. "I go to Robinson Park in the east side of Gotham every Saturday from 1 until 4. If you can, meet me there and stand next to the big oak tree with all the carvings on it."

Kid Flash beamed. "Okay! I'll see you then. Um, how do I get out Gotham?"

Robin smiled as he pulled out his grapnel and aimed it at the roof.

"Go left out of the alley, down the street until you come to Harvard Drive. Go right and the turnoff for the west highway out of the city is right after the bridge."

"Thanks," said Kid Flash. "I'll see you Saturday, Robin."

"See you, KF." Robin fired the grapple.

"KF?" asked Wally.

"Kid Flash," stated Robin with a smile as he was pulled upwards.

Wally smiled and the scene dissolved.

...

**AN: **Just a quick question to all my readers. Did I get Robin right? (If you're wondering, "grapnel" is what Batman's grapple gun is actually called.)


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Several notes to reviewers, but contains lots of info.**

"Robin" chill! For everyone reading, ALL of Wally's important memories will be shown, but they will be shown in CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER :) I've finished brainstorming ideas and filling in all the blanks, so I know EXACTLY what is going to happen! That being said, I AM NOT GIVING AWAY SPOILERS! MWAHAHAHA!

I can say though, that I am currently estimating 25-30 more chapters because it all depends on how long I make each event and the league's reactions.

Also, "Silverwolf" guessed one of the two characters that I was going to have Wally meet, so, kudos to you, and that's why I haven't approved your review yet. I'm not going to include that little side story you suggested - this story is going to be long enough! - but I encourage you to write it!

Chapter 12 with Batman's POV got a lot of views, so if you liked that chapter, you'll probably like this one!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

...

To say Batman was shocked was an understatement. Wally and Dick had met when they were kids! What the hell? How did he miss that? Well, if Dick didn't want him to know something he could hide it pretty well, and Bruce had never had a reason to suspect his little Robin had a secret friendship with Kid Flash.

Batman didn't know whether to be proud that Dick had managed to fool him or pissed beyond belief.

He remembered Kid Flash, though he'd never met him. In fact, before the league was formed, no one but Superman had met either of the speedsters since they stayed so close to Central City.

But even years ago, Batman was always aware of what was happening outside of Gotham, and he had compiled a small file on Kid Flash before he mysteriously disappeared. There wasn't much in there, mostly news articles and very blurry photos and videos that didn't show much other than the red hair. Ever since learning the Flash's identity, that little tidbit had nagged at him.

But Batman was a busy guy, and he didn't have time to chase ghosts or dwell on the possibilities. He'd figured since no one's life was in danger, it could wait until more pressing matters were dealt with and promptly pushed it to the back of his mind. Funny how disasters kept getting in the way. Besides, he'd run the background checks that told him what he wanted to know, and he'd had no reason to suspect there was a previous Flash.

Jeez, he was really off his game wherever Wally was concerned.

_ It's like the guy lives to confound me_.

Even when Wally hit so close to home, Batman had been completely unaware…which brought him back to the current memory.

And Dick.

If the two had gotten together again and, heaven forbid, became close…well, the puzzle pieces were starting to come together in Batman's head. He just had to wait and see. Perhaps he would give Nightwing a call and tell him what's going on.

In the meantime, he decided to continue working on finding a way to safely remove the helmet while watching the monitor where Wally's next memory was forming.

Wally was standing in Robinson Park by the oak tree like Robin told him. He was out of costume, wearing simple jeans and a green t-shirt.

"You showed."

Wally jumped about a foot in the air and looked behind him where a dark haired boy in civilian clothes appeared out of nowhere. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes.

"I said I would," said Wally as he smiled. "Nice shades."

"Thanks." Robin said and then looked away awkwardly.

The two stood there for a moment before Wally held out his hand. "My name's Wally by the way. Wally West."

Robin looked at his hand and Wally's eyes widened before he held both of his hands up in a surrender pose.

"Youdon'thavetotellmewhoyouare," said Wally.

"What?" asked Robin with a tilt of his head.

"I-I said that you don't have to tell me who you are. Sorry. Sometimes I speed up without meaning to. My u- I mean, _Flash_ calls it Gibber-rush," said Wally. "So," he smiled, "does the Big Bad Bat know?"

Robin grinned and shook his head gleefully. "Nope."

"Awesome. Want to go play on the jungle gym? I also brought a Frisbee," he said holding it up.

Robin looked at him in confusion for a minute. "I thought we were just meeting here to talk about hero stuff?"

"Well, yeah. We can do that, but don't you want to play?" asked Wally, confused as well.

"No. I mean, yes! I do," exclaimed Robin, "but, the other kids…I mean…" Robin looked down and said in a low voice, "It's just been a while since I've had someone to play _with_."

Wally looked off to the side. "I've been there," he said thoughtfully. "Hey, we can make this a regular thing," he offered with a smile. Robin looked up. "As long as I'm not fighting bad guys or doing something else for my family, I'll come back every Saturday. Deal?"

Robin smiled slowly and his shoulders that he had been holding tense this whole time loosened. He simply nodded.

Wally held up the Frisbee. "Go long?"

Robin laughed and ran off in the opposite direction of the playground to a clear field, and Wally followed behind him as the screen once again turned black.

_Shit_, thought Batman. Yep. Now he _really_ need to give Nightwing a call and tell him what was happening. Not because Batman wanted answers – he did – but because his son would want to know what was wrong with his friend.

He remembered how Dick was when he first came to live with him: angry and subdued; distrustful. He'd gotten over that with Bruce in a few months, but it took about a year for him to open up and be confident around people. Right around the end of spring, just like in that last memory.

Batman contemplated this as a new memory formed and wondered just how much Wally had to do with the change in young Dick.

_Shit. This is not going to be fun._ Batman used the temporary frequency Mister Terrific had told him about to call Dick's apartment in Blüdhaven.

...

**ANOTHER AN:** I know this chapter was short, but if I got into it more, I'd be up until 3 in the morning, and I still have class tomorrow, or today as it's after midnight. I'll make it up to you tomorrow (later today) with another chapter. Hopefully 2!

As always, reviews are welcome!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Now, now "Robin" who said anything about Artemis? Though I am a huge Spitfire fan, I am basing this story off the JL and JLU tv shows, and Artemis is not in them. :( So she will not be in this story. Now, I've got a nice long chappie for you all. Sorry that it's the only one for today, but I got a little writer's block in the first couple of pages. Now that I've gotten over that hurdle, I will start the next chapter and upload it tomorrow morning. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Justice League.

...

Dick was scooping out the last of the peanut butter in the jar when he heard his cell ring. Seeing the caller ID as unlisted, he answered it.

"What's up B?" he asked as he stuck the spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth.

"I know about Wally," the gruff voice said without preamble.

Dick's eyes widened and he gulped. "Know what about Wally?" he asked.

"I know you met him as Robin when you were nine and continued to meet with him without my knowledge or permission."

"Oh," said Dick cringing. He needed to find a way to get out of trouble, but first, he wanted to rub it in.

"About time you found out. How did you?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Bruce? You still there?"

"You're going to want to come to the Watchtower."

"Why?" asked Dick. He was starting to get a bad feeling. "What's wrong?"

A sigh came from the other end and Dick could have sworn the Dark Knight sounded tired.

"It's Flash. He was captured by Gorilla Grodd. He put a helmet on Wally that would send a signal so his memories would be broadcast to the world."

Dick tensed and slid into Nightwing mode.

"Teleport me up there in two minutes. Where is Wally? What's happening now?" he asked as he moved towards the secret panel in his wall to put on his costume.

"He's here, and I was able to send the signal to be received only by the Watchtower. He's fine physically, but he's been unconscious since the device activated. I've been trying to find a way to get it off of him, but…"

"But?" Dick prompted angrily.

"I don't see any way to disable the device without removing it, which would kill him, and if we worked on it with Wally wearing it…it's a big risk. We could end up doing more harm than good."

So it's stuck for now. Then Dick remembered what the device did.

"His memories?" he asked a bit reluctantly.

"They've taken over the Watchtower monitors."

"So that's how you know about us being friends," murmured Dick.

"Yes, though I would have preferred you telling me a long time ago."

Dick smirked wryly at his annoyed tone. "When did all this happen, how much have you seen, and who else is watching?" he demanded.

"About three hours ago," answered Batman. "We've seen every important memory up until you two met at the park for the first time. Right now it's doing this… _fast-forward_ thing when a lot of time passes with few memories standing out." A pause. "I believe the entire Justice League is watching now. Many have watched from the beginning," Bruce said in a low voice.

Dick swore softly. _Fuck nuggets! Wally's gonna be PISSED when he wakes up._

"Beam me up, Scotty," said Nightwing angrily and hung up the phone.

Ten seconds later, bright blue light blinded him. When it cleared, he was standing on the teleporter deck looking out over a mass of heroes. Many of them had moved chairs and couches into the main deck and were staring up at the screens showing Wally's memories like they were in a movie theater. Dick scowled at all of them.

"It's not like you think," said Batman, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "It happened so fast, everyone just started watching not knowing they were private memories, and then…" he drifted off.

"Right," said Nightwing, still glaring. "They couldn't _not_ watch."

He looked up and saw that Batman was right when he told him that Wally's blurry memories were on fast-forward.

They solidified partially and Barry Allen was there asking Wally where he was going.

"I'm going to see Robin," said a young Wally in a slightly echoing voice.

"…Okay. Have fun," said his uncle before the scene morphed into a whirl of color once again.

Dick sighed. "Hey! Green Arrow!" he called over to the archer.

"Nightwing," GA said walking over to him. "Are you okay?"

Nightwing scoffed. "Oh, I'm just fine," he said rolling his eyes. "You should call Roy and tell him what's happening. He'll want to come up here as well."

"Why?" asked Arrow as several other heroes listened in.

Dick smirked. "There's a lot about Wally you guys don't know."

"We're finding that out," said Wonder Woman with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, well. What no one knows is that Wally, Roy and I have known each other for a long time.

Shock registered on some faces while others scrunched up in thought. Dick could practically see the dates going through their heads.

"Roy, too uh?" said Batman, and it was obvious that he was irritated of learning this had all been kept from him, but Dick could also detect a hint of hurt underneath his armor. For a moment, Dick felt guilty at betraying his father's trust, but Wally was more important right now.

"Call Roy," said Nightwing again. "I'm going to the infirmary."

As he left, the monitor screens all darkened…and stayed dark, but sound could still be heard.

"Where are you taking me?" That was Wally's voice.

"You'll see in a minute," answered what must have been Robin. "Batman is out of the country on business, so I thought I'd take advantage of the situation and show you when he can't just pop out of the shadows."

"Show me what?"

Robin didn't answer, but there was a grinding sound that lasted for a second followed by a thud. Footsteps echoed on stone and then the grinding sounded again.

"Okay," said Robin. "Just a few more steps and then you can take off the blindfold."

There were a couple seconds of silence and then Robin gave the okay.

The dark was suddenly lifted and the image of Kid Flash and Robin standing in a cave came on the screen. KF's jaw dropped as he looked around at the various weapons, display cases, and giant computer with multiple screens.

"Are we..?" he asked in awe.

Robin was grinning from ear to ear. "Yep. Welcome to the Batcave!"

"This. Is. AWESOME!" yelled Kid Flash. "And you're sure Batman still has no idea about me after all these months?"

"Positive," nodded Robin.

Superman looked at Batman. "Did you really not know?" he whispered to him. Batman's jaw tightened and Superman leaned away having gotten his answer.

"Dude," said Kid Flash grinning. "Do you know what this means?"

Robin lifted one eyebrow.

"We pulled one over on _Batman!_"

They stared at each other in silence for a second, letting the words sink in. Then at the same time they both screamed in each other's faces.

"YEEEEEEAAH!" yelled Robin in triumph while KF did a victory dance while singing, "We pulled one over on Baaat-man! We pulled one over on Baaat-man!"

Robin joined in and added in some flips while Wally swung his hips around. They started laughing so hard they collapsed on the ground.

"This is one of the coolest things ever," said Kid Flash after a few minutes. He turned to face the boy wonder. "Robin?"

"Yeah?" said Robin as he tried to contain his giggles.

"You're the best brother I could ever have."

Robin stopped laughing and studied Kid Flash.

"You don't even know my real name."

Kid Flash shrugged. "You'll tell me when you're ready. Besides, I don't need to know your name to know who you are. You're Robin, partner to Batman. You fight bad guys and do what's right, even if it's dangerous. Especially if it's dangerous. You live to scare the crap out of me by jumping off rooftops and appearing out of nowhere, laughing the whole time. You're a crazy-good ninja hacker who cheats at video games. You're my best friend and my little brother."

Robin was silent a minute. "I've never had a brother," he whispered.

"Neither have I," said Kid Flash, "but you and me were _definitely_ meant to be brothers, for now and always." He held up his hand and Robin grabbed it and smiled.

"Brothers," he said. "And brothers trust each other."

Robin stood back and put his hands up to his mask.

Watching this, Batman tensed. _He didn't,_ Batman groaned internally.

"Wait!" Wally said. "What are you doing? Batman will kill you when he finds out!"

"I don't care," said Robin. "You're my brother, and I trust you."

He pulled off his mask, revealing vivid blue eyes. He held out his hand to Kid Flash.

"Richard Grayson, but I go by Dick," he said smiling.

KF stared at Dick for a few seconds with his mouth hanging open. Then he snorted and covered his mouth with his hands to stifle his giggles.

"Your name is Dick?" he snickered.

Robin balled the hand he held out into a fist and scowled. "Well your name's Wally!"

Wally just continued to laugh and Robin slowly smiled and joined in.

"I assume that is short for 'Wallace'," said a stiff British voice.

Both boys choked on their laughter and turned to face a skinny gray-haired man in a pristine suit who was holding a covered tray. He gave them both a bland look and raised one eyebrow.

"Busted," muttered Dick and he ducked his head.

"Master Dick," the man chastised, "Master Batman will be most displeased when he learns you have not only allowed a stranger into the cave, but revealed your secret identity as well."

"I guess you're going to tell him," Dick stated glumly.

"It wasn't Robin's, er, Dick's fault," said Wally. "I…I-"

"There is no need to explain yourselves," said the man smiling. "I daresay I understand your reasoning behind it all, and I am pleased to know that Master Dick has someone he can trust and call a friend."

The boys looked up hopefully.

"Sooooo," Dick dragged the word out, "are you going to tell B?"

"Certainly not," replied Alfred. "I expect you to do so."

Dick pursed his lips. "You just don't want to be the one to tell him he's been duped," accused Robin. "Well, there's no way I'm doing it! Not now," he declared.

"Then we shall see how long it takes for him to find the truth. Won't we?" asked Alfred with a mischievous smile.

The boys grinned in response. "Alfred," said Dick, "you're the greatest."

"Thank you Master Dick."

Dick turned to Wally. "Wally, this is Alfred. He sometimes goes by Agent A when we're in costume. He's Batman's dad."

"Wha?" gaped Wally.

"Hardly," said Alfred. "I am merely his loyal butler. Now, you two must be hungry after going behind the Dark Knight's back. Cookies?" he offered as he lifted up the lid on the tray.

"Yes," said Dick. "Alfred's cooking is heaven, and his cookies are the best in the world," he explained to Wally. In less than a minute, Wally and Dick had eaten the entire plate of cookies.

"I shall go get more and return momentarily," said Alfred as he turned and headed to the exit of the cave. "Though I must warn you, Master Wallace, not to touch anything, and Master Dick? I do hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry about it Alfie. _If_ Batman finds out, I'll take full responsibility," Dick said with a hand over his heart. "But you are now sworn to secrecy."

Alfred smiled softly at them. "My lips shall remain sealed."

The scene dissolved.

In the silence that followed when every league member on the main deck looked warily at Batman, they heard him mutter, "_Et tu, _Alfred_?_"

...

**AN: **I love Alfred. As **Melancholy's Sunshine **said in her PM: **ALL HAIL AGENT A!** This is not the last we'll see of him. In fact, he gets even more awesome in the chapter after the next.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** I apologize that I didn't update sooner. Some other chapters have been going through my head and I really just want to skip ahead and write them. I'll try to update again today, but no promises. On the upside, I can finally approve silverwolf's review without giving away the new character because he's in this chapter! Also, thanks to nicklaura for your wonderful review! Those kinds keep me motivated!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

John and Shayera looked up when the door of the med room opened to see Nightwing standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he said sadly. He looked at the screen where he and Wally were laughing in the Batcave. _Oops, I forgot about that. Bruce is going to be so mad._

Nightwing had met the two founders a couple of times and had gotten along well with each of them. However, he knew them mostly through what Wally's told him.

He sat down in an extra chair and watched the memory with them. When it got to the part about Nightwing's name, all three of them laughed.

"On the bright side," he said, "I don't have to wear this anymore." He took off his domino mask. His blue eyes were still just as bright as they were on the screen, but with a deeper sadness.

"You really know him," said John quietly without looking away from the monitor. Shayera bowed her head. Nightwing looked at both of them and saw the tightness around the Green Lantern's eyes and mouth.

"When we met each other," began Nightwing slowly, "we felt an instant camaraderie in being two child heroes. We became each other's confidants, and we promised each other there would never be any secrets between us. It only worked because," Nightwing waited until John looked at him, "because we've both been through so much and both felt the same things."

John frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

Nightwing smiled. "He looks up to you, you know. Both of you. He's told me all sorts of stories about different missions you've been on and what you guys do when you hang out. He's told me how you two would whoop his butt for being an idiot. You guys helped him grow." He swallowed. "Wally told me about what happened when he was a kid, but the rest I only know because I was there."

"What do you mean 'the rest'?" asked Shayera.

"You'll see soon enough," sighed Dick. "The point is: I knew about Wally's pain from the beginning, so I never had a chance to treat him in any other way than I already did. He didn't want the league to know because he knew some of you wouldn't get it, and you _would_ treat him differently. He didn't want that. He _likes_ the way you look at him, because you don't treat him like some fragile, broken thing. He's not. He's strong, but he was afraid that if you knew the past, that's all you would see."

Shayera and John looked at Nightwing with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. Shayera had tears in her eyes as Nightwing continued. "All he wants is for you to be his family. I might be his little brother, but you two are his big siblings."

They all looked back to the monitor just in time for Alfred to promise to keep their secret from Bruce before the images faded and morphed into a new scene.

Wally was walking down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!"

Wally stumbled back when he heard the shouts and looked around to see Iris, Barry, and Joan in the kitchen next to a table laden with breakfast food.

"Happy Birthday, Wally," said Iris.

"Thanks Aunt I," said Wally smiling as he dug in. Joan came over and gave him a hug and kiss.

"This came for you this morning," said Barry holding up a package.

Wally took it and the envelope that came with it. Inside was a birthday card signed, "From a Little Bird…PS. Instructions are inside". Wally grinned and opened the gift to reveal a new set of red goggles and two shiny red gloves.

"Cool," Wally said in awe as he opened up a compartment on the right glove where a couple candy bars were already stashed. On the left inside wrist, there was a panel with a few buttons. Wally looked over the sheet of directions.

"What does it do?" asked Barry.

Wally grinned. "It's a way for Rob and me to talk to each other anytime we want, and these goggles have special features!" He put them on and pressed some small buttons on the side that were barely noticeable. "Infrared vision, night vision, ultraviolet, and zoom!" There was a big grin on his face as he looked around at the three adults.

"That's going to be a hard present to beat," commented Joan.

"I bet I can beat it," said another voice. Then, from around the corner came none other than Hal Jordan.

"What the hell?!" yelped John with wide eyes as he stared at the screen.

"Who are you?" asked Wally.

Barry came forward. "Wally, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine. Hal Jordan."

"Happy Birthday, kid," said Hal.

"Um, thanks," said Wally as he narrowed his eyes at Hal. He looked back to his grinning uncle then to his gloves and goggles on the table, then back to his uncle and Hal.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

Everyone laughed.

"You were right," said Hal. "He's pretty smart." Hal sat down next to Wally. "You see, I came to your uncle a couple months ago because I needed his help, and we became friends. Of course, he never shuts up about you, so when he told me it was your birthday, I asked if I could meet you and give you a special present."

Barry jumped in, "But I get to give you mine first." He handed over a big box. Wally unwrapped it and his face lit up.

"An _advanced_ chemistry set? You said I couldn't have one until next year!"

Iris laughed. "We talked about it and agreed you needed something more challenging. Just, promise you'll try not to blow up the garage. Again."

"I'll try," promised Wally.

"Now for my second present," said Barry. Hal stood up and Barry went over to him and gestured to his general being. "Ta da!"

Wally looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't get it."

They all grinned and then Hal held his hand up to show the green power ring on his finger. Green light spread out of it and covered Hal with his standard uniform and mask.

Wally gasped. "NO WAY!"

Barry laughed. "You kept asking if we could meet other heroes. This is Green Lantern."

"I only recently got my power ring," said Hal. "When I got back from training on Oa, well…" Hal rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "I needed a bit of advice on how to be a hero. Out my few choices, I decided to seek out the Flash, though I did consider Green Arrow for a while," said Hal thoughtfully. "He would have been better Rat-man and Super-tool, but he doesn't have any powers, so…" Hal shrugged.

Barry put his arm over Hal's shoulders. "I'm honored to be your last resort," he said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Finish eating kid, and then you need to change into your costume before you can have your present," he said to Wally, who was done only a minute later. He ran out of the kitchen and returned a moment later, pulling on the new equipment he got from Robin.

"I'm ready," he said looking at Green Lantern and Flash.

"Almost," said Barry. "Put these on." He handed Wally a pair of black boots like the ones he was wearing instead of his normal yellow boots.

"Why?"

Hal answered, "My ring doesn't work well with anything yellow. Your boots could destroy any construct I make."

"So let me get this straight," said Wally with a straight face. "I could attack you with a banana and win?"

Everyone on the Watchtower burst out laughing. Even Batman chuckled. If he thought a green rock was a stupid weakness, then "the color yellow" was worse.

"Just put on the stupid boots," growled Hal while Flash bent double laughing with Iris and Joan.

"So what are we doing?" asked Kid Flash.

Hal gave a small smile. "Have you ever wanted to go into space?"

The scene quickly dissolved and reformed. Kid Flash, Flash, and Green Lantern were in a bubble construct that was rising quickly through the air. Wally pressed up against the side and looked down as earth shrunk beneath him. When they left the atmosphere, Wally looked all around him wide-eyed.

"Did I give the best gift or what?" asked Hal.

Wally smiled. "It's a toss-up, but this is absolutely the _best _birthday ever."

Hal just grinned. "Wait until you turn 21."

They remained silent while they all just looked out at the stars and down at Earth for a minute longer before the images faded from the screen.

...

**AN: **What'd you all think of Hal?


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Okay, so the last couple chapters have been pretty fluffy and this chapter and the next will be the same. But there is Wallywhump! coming up soon! Also, I got a review asking to tone down the language, though personally, I don't think I've been using many cuss words. Tell me if I'm wrong. I would like to remind everyone though, that I said upfront that this story is rated T for language, and in this chapter and ESPECIALLY next chapter, there is going to be some heavy language.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

...

"I can't believe Hal's known Wally for so long," muttered John shaking his head.

"He never told you?" asked Shayera.

"No!" yelled John, "and I'm starting to get pissed off!"

"Where is Hal anyway?" asked Dick.

"Off doing something for the Guardians," answered John darkly.

Shayera smirked at him. "Are you pouting?"

"No." John was definitely pouting. He lifted his chin and stared determinedly at the monitor.

Wally had gotten a message from Robin telling him to come to the Batcave. When he arrived, he said, "Dude. I am so glad you called me! I have the best idea." Wally focused more on Robin. "What's wrong? Is it because Bats left without you?"

"Sort of," said Robin as he leaned against the computer console and glared at the floor. "He's in Japan."

Kid Flash walked up next to him. "Let me guess. You wanted to go, and he said no."

Robin crossed his arms and sulked. Wally hoisted himself up to sit on the desk next to Robin.

"Wally, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Wally said easily, kicking his legs back and forth.

"Have you ever called Barry 'dad'?" Wally froze for a second and then tilted his head in thought. His eyes glazed over a bit as he stared at the floor.

"No," he answered softly. "Not because I don't think of him like that, because I do. He and Aunt Iris took me in. They're my family – my parents – and I have no problem admitting that." He paused. "But when I think of calling them 'mom' and 'dad'…there are just too many memories. Bad memories, and Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris have always meant safety and warmth and smiles."

"You don't want to connect the two," said Robin.

"Yeah." Wally looked at Robin. "What about you? Have you ever called Bruce 'dad'?"

In the med room, Nightwing stiffened and gripped the arms of his chair tight.

"No," answered Robin.

"Why?"

"…I have a dad…_had_ a dad." Robin angrily rubbed his eyes, but didn't make a sound.

As Robin had done with him, Wally got right to the heart of the matter. "You don't want it to seem like you're replacing your parents."

"It's more than that," snapped Robin. "Batman only took me in because I watched my parents die, and he saw. If he hadn't been there, he wouldn't even have cared! He never would have taken me in, and now all he cares about is training me to be like him!"

Wally stared at Robin in shock. "Is that what you really think?" he asked angrily.

Robin didn't answer just leaned against the computer.

"Dude, you are way wrong. I know what it's like to have your dad not care about you or even hate you, so trust me, Bruce loves you. Obviously he doesn't know how to show it other than making sure you don't die, but just because he's got problems showing his emotions doesn't mean he doesn't care. You're his son, and even if you don't want to admit it, or are _afraid_ to admit it, he's your father."

Robin looked up at this.

Wally sighed. "Look, I know you don't want to be…_disloyal_ to your parents, but if they truly loved you, they'd want you to be happy. Right?"

Robin remained silent and Wally looked up in thought for a minute. "What did Grammy say once? Our family can be as big as we can love?" He looked back at Robin. "You don't give the love you had for your parents to Bruce. You just create more room in your heart and love them equally, and I know you already feel like he's your dad. You can call him that, and you wouldn't be replacing your birth father. I'm sure your parents would be happy knowing that there's someone who cares about you and that you still have a family. They wouldn't want you to be alone."

Robin stood up straight and looked at Wally, his eyes wide beneath the white lenses of his mask. "John and Mary Grayson will always be your parents, and you never should have lost them, but Bruce is here for you. You're lucky. You have not only your mom and dad who loved you, but now you have another father to love and be loved by."

As Batman watched this memory, he thought back to that "business trip" to Japan all those years ago. Bruce remembered it because he and Dick had fought before he left, so he expected the boy to be moody and upset with him when came back. Instead, Dick had run up to him and hugged him. It was the first time Dick had called him 'dad'.

And it was all because of Wally.

Batman had planned on a huge chewing out for Dick later, but now he knew would never tell Dick he shouldn't have trusted Wally. Wally healed Dick in a way Bruce never could. God, he owed that speedster so much.

His throat felt tight and he clenched his fists and he knew everyone was watching him for a reaction and…

The teleport platform activated, and a second later, Roy appeared wearing civvies.

Green Arrow made to move towards him and Roy grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yelled in his face, "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?"

Green Arrow pointed to the exit and whispered, "Infirmary."

The red head promptly stomped off without looking at anyone. Luckily, their attention was diverted a second later by Robin speaking.

"You know," he said slowly, "if Batman is my dad, and you're my brother, that would make Batman your dad, too!"

Wally's eyes went wide and he backed away from him with a horrified look on his face.

"_Ugh_," Wally shuddered. "_No_. I can see him as a crazy uncle or something, but…uhg."

Robin laughed. "So, what were you saying before about a great idea?"

Kid Flash instantly relaxed and smiled again. "Glad you reminded me. Have you heard about Speedy?"

"Green Arrow's new sidekick," said Robin. "What about him?"

"_Well_, he's a hero, and he's not an adult," KF said while looking purposefully at Robin.

Robin's grin stretched across his face. "You want to ask him to join us."

"Duh."

Robin nodded. "I agree." Then Robin frowned suddenly. "But, how are we going to do this? I already know their secret identities, but it's not like we can just knock on the door and ask him if he wants to be our brother. And we can't approach him as heroes in his city – Batman will find out if Robin is spotted out of Gotham."

"Then we'll dress in civvies," said KF. "You know where to find him?"

Robin nodded. "What are you thinking?"

Kid Flash rubbed his hands together and grinned evilly. "I've always wanted to kidnap someone."

Robin stared at him in silence. "I AM SO IN!" he yelled. They exchanged an epic high-five.

"There's only one problem: how do we get there?" KF asked.

"Perhaps I can be of service?" came Alfred's voice out of the darkness.

Wally jumped. "Jeez! Is a requirement of the Bat family to be able to pop out of nowhere?!"

"Yes," said Robin simply.

"As I was saying," continued Alfred. "If you wish to go see 'Speedy', I would be delighted to pilot the Batwing for you."

"You would?" asked Kid Flash.

"No," said Alfred bluntly. "However, if I do not help you, I highly suspect you two would get yourselves in a world of trouble trying to get to Speedy by yourselves, and I simply cannot allow that." He walked towards the elevator that would take him to the black jet. "Well? Do you wish to fly to Star City or not?" he asked looking back at them.

...

**AN: **Yay! Alfred and Roy! Now you can see why I said there would be lots of cussing in the next chapter, which I will upload later today.

Oh, and if anyone is starting to think the story is getting to much into the Batfamily, I have my reasons. For one, Wally is an honorary Bat because of his ties to Dick, and eventually the entire Bat clan. Also, Batman is the one who's opinions about Wally will be most changed by this experience, so the process will need a lot of explaining. Lastly, as hinted in this chapter and the previous ones, Wally plays a huge (and secret) part in Bruce's and Dick's relationship. These memories are important to Wally because Dick is his family, and soon Dick will not be the only one. Hint, hint. ;) So, yeah... Review and tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **Here's another long chappie for you! I've had a few questions about who else I might include from the Batfamily and...I'm not going to say, but I promise you will love it! Hehehe! Also, Melancholy's Sunshine pointed out that my story is really like the Flash family adopting all the heroes without them knowing, and I didn't even think of it that way, BUT IT'S SO TRUE, especially after this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm really getting tired of these. I DON'T OWN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!

...

When Roy stormed into the med room, the first thing he noticed was the three heroes staring back at him and HOLY SHIT NIGHTWING ISN'T WEARING HIS MASK! thought Roy

_Does Batman know?_

"GA call you?" asked Dick.

"Yep," he answered. "Now maybe you can explain what the hell is going on here? What's wrong with Wally? And what are you watching?" He glanced at the monitor screen.

"Well, it seems Wally got into a bit of trouble with Grodd. That piece of tech on his head is broadcasting all of Wally's memories on the Watchtower monitor screens. It was either that or the whole world."

Roy stared at Dick, wondering if he was pulling some kind of prank, but he could clearly see a young Kid Flash and Robin on the monitor talking about asking someone something. _Are they in the Batcave?_

Roy shook his head and stared down at an unconscious Flash.

"Can't you remove it?" Roy asked.

"Not without killing him," answered Dick.

"Dammit, Wallace. How do you always end up in these situations?" Roy turned back to Dick. "What have I missed?"

"A lot," he answered. "What took you so long?"

"I had to find a babysitter!" Roy said angrily.

"Whatever," Dick shrugged. "You're just in time to get kidnapped."

"Fantastic," muttered Roy through gritted teeth.

Shayera and John just looked at each other in confusion and then they all focused on the screen that was showing a new memory.

Alfred was piloting the Batwing and making it hover next to a window of the penthouse suite in a very tall build. The sun was just starting to rise in the east. The top of the plane opened and Robin and Kid Flash unhooked their seat belts.

"We'll be right back, Agent A," said Robin cheerfully.

"Do be careful Masters Robin and Kid Flash," he replied dryly.

Robin jumped onto the window ledge and caught Kid's hand as he jumped to steady him. Then Robin eased open the window a crack. He took a little black ball out of his utility belt and grinned.

"Lean away and don't breathe," he whispered as he tossed the ball inside. A second later, a little hiss sounded and some dark gas filtered out of the window.

Robin and Kid Flash had huge smiles on their faces as they opened the window enough for them both to sneak in.

They were in a big bedroom. The dark red walls were covered with various posters and clothes littered the floor. On the bed against the opposite wall was a snoring, red-haired fifteen-year-old with his mouth hanging open and some drool dribbling out of the corner.

Nightwing giggled a little at the screen.

"Shut up," growled Roy.

The two young heroes on screen crept over to Roy, and Robin lifted up one eyelid.

"He'll be out for a good hour, maybe an hour and a half," said Robin.

"Let's get him to the Batwing," said Wally. They each grabbed an arm and pulled Roy out of bed. Luckily, he was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. Robin and Kid Flash grunted with the effort of dragging Roy to the window.

"Okay," said Robin. "You go out and pull, and I'll lift up his legs through the window."

Wally hopped onto the wing of the jet and did as Robin said. They were both panting by the end of it, but they finally got Roy strapped into one of the seats.

"Back to Gotham?" asked Alfred.

"Nah," said KF. "Let's go to my house! You've never been there before," he said facing Robin.

"Very well," said Alfred. "I shall drop the three of you off and return later tonight for Robin."

Robin smiled. "Thanks Alfred!"

He turned to Kid Flash and grinned impishly, "Hey, Wally, you know what _I've_ always wanted to do?"

Nightwing burst out laughing as the scene dissolved. He covered his mouth with both hands trying to hold in his snickers.

Shayera and John looked at him oddly while Roy glared at the screen.

"Dick?" he said.

"Yeah, Roy," Dick barely got out.

"Fuck. You."

On the screen, Roy was blindfolded and duct taped to a chair in the middle of Wally's living room.

Barry suddenly walked in, saw the two boys and the third tied up and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, Mr. Allen," waved Dick. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," said Barry suspiciously. "Robin?"

"Call me Dick," he said brightly.

"O-kay. What you are all doing?" He looked at Wally.

He smiled and said, "We want to make Roy our brother, so we kidnapped him."

Barry stared at him. "And he's tied up _because?_"

Dick answered. "I want to freak him out with these voice modulators." He held one up.

Barry narrowed his eyes and looked between the three, thinking. He shrugged. "Okay. I'm probably going to regret this, but I have to get to the lab. Your aunt and I will be back by six. Have fun, don't brake anything, and your friends are welcome to stay for dinner."

"Okay! Thanks Uncle B!" said Wally, and Dick waved.

"Dude," Dick said after the door shut. "Your uncle is so cool!"

"I know," Wally said simply. "Hey, he's waking up."

Roy was starting to move around in his bindings.

"You're awake," said Dick into his modulator, and it came out deep and rough.

"Where am I?" demanded Roy.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Wally, also into a voice modulator.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"We just want to have some fun," Dick said in a creepy voice and he and Wally had to stuff their fists in their mouths to keep from laughing.

Roy stiffened. "Look, if you're trying to ransom me, it won't work. Oliver Queen has powerful friends. You should just let me go now."

"We don't want money," said Wally. "We told you, we want to have fun. We want to _play_…"

Roy's mouth twisted down and his skin paled.

"What…" Roy cleared his throat and asked in a high voice, "What are you going to do to me?"

Wally answered in the deep and creepy voice, "We're going to make you _play_…"

Dick took off the blind fold.

"…video games with us," finished Wally in his normal voice. Roy looked wide-eyed at his two smiling captors with his mouth hanging open in horror.

There was silence until Roy broke it. "Wha-What?" he asked weakly.

"We want you to play with us," said Robin simply.

Roy still stared at him.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" He asked in shock.

"I'm Dick, and this is Wally," Dick said.

"We kidnapped you," added Wally, still smiling.

Again, silence. Then Roy exploded.

"YOU BRATS BETTER GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS CHAIR RIGHT NOW!"

Dick gasped. From nowhere, he pulled out a small spray bottle.

"Bad Speedy," he said spraying Roy in the face with water. "No cussing. We have _innocent ears_."

Roy sputtered. "How do you-" he broke off and turned his head rapidly between Wally and Dick.

"You might not want to cuss in front of Dick," said Wally. "Batman would be really mad if he found out." He nodded sagely.

"Batman?" Roy asked confused as hell.

"Let's try this again," said Dick. "I'm Robin and this is Kid Flash."

Roy only looked angrier. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP ME?" demanded Roy.

Wally and Dick looked taken aback and Wally grabbed Robin and turned him around.

"Dick," Wally whispered. "I think we're going to have to use The Eyes."

Dick nodded in agreement. "I'll use my fake 'R' lisp, too"

"Good idea."

The thud behind them made them turn around. Roy had been squirming around to try to loosen his binding, which resulted in the chair falling over on its side.

He looked up at them with venom and spat, "Let. Me. Go."

Dick and Wally exchanged a glance and then Dick's bottom lip started quivering. His blue eyes watered. "But Woy, we just wanted to play with you. We wanted to make you ow bwother cause you'we a sidekick like us."

"Yeah," said Wally, making his eyes as big as possible, "and gingers have to stick together." He pointed to his own head of red hair.

"Don't you like us?" Dick asked.

"Don't you want to be our brother?" asked Wally as they hugged each other and looked at Roy with big eyes, one pair an emerald green and the other a bright blue.

Every hero watching had to admit, it was pretty freaking adorable. If they had been faced with those eyes, they would have agreed to anything.

Roy apparently, was no different. The anger drained from his face and he moaned softly.

"Fine, I'll play with you." The two boys' faces lit up.

Wally's memories became less distinct after that. They fast forwarded through the day, with only two scenes standing out.

The first showed Wally, Dick, and Roy playing Mario Kart. Roy lost, swore, and was promptly squirted with water by Dick.

"Bad Speedy!"

"That's it! Come here Batboy!"

The memories blurred when Dick ran away laughing gleefully.

In the other memory, the boys were drinking soda. Wally burped.

"Weak," said Roy. Then he downed his own can of soda and let out a burp better than Wally's. Of course, Dick took his turn next and let out the loudest and longest belch by several seconds. All three collapsed laughing.

"You know," said Roy, putting his arms around the younger two's shoulders. "You sadistic little twerps aren't that bad."

"Brothers?" asked Wally who held his hand out, and Dick put his hand on top of his.

"Brothers," sighed Roy, smiling, and covered both of their hands.

Then Dick said, "But you can't tell anyone, not even Oliver, or else Green Arrow will tell Batman, and he doesn't know."

"Yeah," agreed Wally. "We've been able to keep the secret from him for a whole year!"

"Really," asked Roy, impressed. "Well why didn't you say so?" he grinned.

The memory faded and colors swirled as a new scene formed.

...

**AN: **What do you think? Did I make they characters a little OOC? I don't read the comics, just watched all the shows and movies.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Sorry there was no update yesterday! I will try to update again later to make up for it.

Oh, and as for who else in the Batfamily knows Wally...now you'll find out! Surprisingly no one guessed the main one.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

Batman could feel Green Arrow's glare.

"Something you want to say?" Batman asked in his deep voice.

Green Arrow's fists clenched. "Your sidekick kidnapped Roy!"

"We just saw that it was Wally's idea to kidnap him," Batman said dryly.

"But it was Robin's idea to make him think he was in the hands of a couple maniacs!" Green Arrow ranted. "Which I'm not so sure wasn't the case! What's worse is that he never told me about this! Honestly! Did he really think I would squeal?" he finished with a look like a kicked puppy.

"Babe," said Black Canary, "no offense, but you're a really bad liar. I can understand why Roy hid it from you. Besides, you weren't alone. They fooled Batman, too." Canary smirked at the Dark Knight. He glared at her and she looked back at the monitors.

Just then, Nightwing – without his mask – walked into the room and over to the teleport controls.

He didn't say anything, and the other heroes turned their attention to the screens where Hal and Wally were walking down a pristine hallway.

"Now, remember if you want to know how to flirt with girls, just do as I do," said Hal as he opened a door into an office. "Hello, beautiful," he said to an extremely attractive black-haired beauty that was standing by the window. "Wow, what a sight."

She smiled and looked out the window to the space shuttle that was clearly visible. "I know. It's amazing, isn't it?"

Hal smiled. "I wasn't talking about the view."

The heroes all exchanged looks.

"_Hal_," they groaned in unison.

"No wonder Flash flirts so badly!" exclaimed Black Canary. "His teacher was Hal!"

Nightwing laughed over by the consoles.

"I always told Wally that Carol was with Hal not _because_ of his cheesy flirting, but _despite_ of it."

"Nightwing," said Batman. "What are you doing?"

Dick looked at him.

"Um," he said nervously. "Don't freak out."

Then he pushed a couple buttons and two figures appeared surrounded in blue light on the teleport platform. One was a redheaded woman in a bat costume, and the other was-

"_Jason_," Batman said in shock.

The dark haired man with the white streak was dressed in his Red Hood outfit, but was surprisingly not wearing his helmet. He was also smiling.

"What did I miss?" he asked eagerly. "Did I miss Roy being kidnapped?"

"Yep," Nightwing replied.

"Awwww," he hung his head. "I wanted to see that."

Batgirl just rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hood. Let's go to the infirmary. Oh," she said to Dick. "Don't bother trying to get ahold of Cass. She's working a case in China." The two arrivals started walking away.

"Wait," commanded Batman. Everyone on the main deck was watching this episode between the bats as it was much more entertaining than watching Hal be an idiot – something they could do anytime – while Wally watched in awe.

Batman continued, "Are you telling me _all_ of you know Wally?"

Barbara had the grace to look sheepishly at the ground, but Jason crossed his arms and glared at Batman. Dick rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, "Well, he was my brother and that made him an honorary Bat, so…"

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose. "Next you're going to tell me Tim knows him."

Their lips became pinched and Dick coughed. Then he leaned over and pressed a button on the control panel. Tim appeared on the platform a second later.

He looked all around at everyone staring and focused on Batman's darkening face.

Tim sighed. "I'm in trouble," he said.

"You're grounded!" yelled Batman. "You are _all_ grounded!" Dick's slight betrayal in trust Bruce could handle. He could even understand Alfred helping him, but ALL of his little bats going behind his back was too much.

"Pfft! Whatever," muttered Jason.

"Hey!" said Dick indignantly. "I'm twenty-one, and I don't live with you anymore. You can't ground me!"

Batman grabbed him by the front of his uniform and leaned over him.

"You. Are. _Grounded_," he growled into Dick's face.

"Look!" interrupted Tim as he pointed to the largest monitor screen.

The shifting colors had reformed and Wally was in civilian clothes and sitting in what looked like a principal's office.

A middle-aged woman walked in followed by a blond haired girl.

The principal sat behind her desk while the girl sat in the other chair next to Wally.

"I'm happy to welcome you both to Central City High. It's quite an achievement to skip ahead a year, and I'm sure you two will make the most of it. Now I have your class schedules here, along with contact information for advisors and school counselors. Being in the same boat, I'm sure you two will become good friends, and I hope you both consider joining some of our extracurriculars." She gave them the information.

"Wait, Wally _skipped_ _ahead_ a year of school," asked Superman as he frowned at the screen.

"Actually, he skipped two," said Nightwing smiling. "Eighth and eleventh, so he'd be about thirteen and half in this memory."

"How did he skip two grades?!" asked Supergirl.

"Wally's smart," shrugged Dick. "It's mostly in science – chemistry and biology to be specific – but his accelerated brain can naturally process information faster and more easily than a normal person's."

Back on the screen, the principal was leading Wally and the girl out of her office, but Wally tripped on a chair leg and tumbled over the girl.

"Sorry!" said Wally standing up and offering a hand. The girl ignored it and pulled herself up.

"Watch it Kid Clutz!"

Wally's eyes widened. "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing," the girl muttered scowling, and crossed her arms defensively.

Wally glared back. "What was your name again?"

"Alice," she replied promptly and lifted her chin.

Wally snorted, "Whatever, Al. Come on, we don't want to keep Principal Waters waiting."

"My name is Alice!" she said angrily as she followed him out of the room.

A new collage of images followed for a few seconds, some of them involving Alice, until the screens settled on a new memory.

Flash and Kid Flash were battling a wizard, at least that's what it looked like.

"Abra Kadabra," muttered Dick, staring at the screen. "I remember this."

The two speedsters were zooming around the villain until Abra Kadabra shot out a bolt of energy from his wand that hit a building right in front of where Kid Flash was running. The huge blast not only knocked Kid back but the large chunks of debris collided with him and half buried him.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Kid Flash in agony.

"Hang on, Kid!" yelled Flash. He continued fighting Abra Kadabra in the background as Kid Flash tried to dig himself out. It took a few minutes, but he was able to crawl out of the rubble, gritting his teeth in pain the whole time.

When he was free, everyone could see why he was in so much pain. His right leg was bent at his calf and a sharp piece of white bone was sticking out of the red spandex. Kid Flash was rigid with pained and groaned softly, trying not to move.

"Kid!" said Flash as he rushed over after defeating the villain.

"Flash," said KF through gritted teeth. "It's already started healing."

Flash looked at the leg and scanned their surroundings. "I don't want to move you, but we have to set that leg."

"I'll be fine," said Kid Flash as he gave a tight smile.

Flash lifted him up as gently as he could, but it was obvious Wally was in extreme pain. Flash took the smoothest route back to their house and sat Wally down on the sofa. Then he left for a second, only to come back with medical supplies. Flash pulled a chair in front of Wally and lifted up his leg at the angle it was in.

"This isn't good," muttered Flash shaking his head. "The skin has started to heal around the bone, which has also started to heal. I'll need to re-break it."

Wally whimpered and grabbed one of the pillows to clutch it to his chest.

Barry looked up at him. "I'm sorry kid," and it was clear he meant it. "I wish I could give you some pain killer, but…"

"It doesn't work on our metabolism. I know," said Wally. He groaned. "Just do it! I can feel it healing wrong. It _burns_!"

Barry didn't waste any more time. With quick and precise movements, he snapped Wally's calf over his own leg.

Wally's own scream was louder than anything the heroes have ever heard. And it didn't stop.

He tried to muffle the sound in the pillow as Barry prodded the bone back into place. There was no gentle way to go about it, so Barry just did it as fast as he could. When that was done, he sprayed disinfectant in the wound and stitched up the gaping hole left in Wally's skin. Barry also took a plaster cast and molded it to Wally's leg to brace the bones.

Wally finally pulled the pillow away from his face. He was pale and sweat dripped down his forehead. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Barry rushed out of the room and returned with a quart of orange juice. Wally drank the whole thing and then gasped for air.

"Let's not do that again," he said.

Barry smiled faintly. "I think that would be best."

As the memory faded a thought occurred to a few of the leaguers.

Flash had been hurt before and been given medication to take away the pain. If what young Wally had said was true though, they hadn't worked, and Flash had felt every pinprick of pain these past few years.

He'd never said a word.

...

**AN:** There you go! All the Bats know Wally! Except for Batman of course, and Damian and Stephanie because they aren't with the Bat clan yet. If I do my sequel though, Steph will have started. Jason will be the other character who knows Wally really well.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **Okay, sorry for the long wait. Like I said though, sometimes I just can't update that fast. I had been neglecting my room and really need to do laundry and clean my bathroom. I'll try to update fast, but I'd rather post a few GOOD chapters then a bunch of sucky ones that you can't understand/follow. That being said, I wasn't sure if this chapter would turn out okay, but I really wanted to include it. So review and tell me what you think.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

...

After seeing Wally brake his leg – and realizing that pain killers have no or very little effect on Wally – the memories on the screen fast forwarded again. The league was able to see and hear a few blurry scenes.

One of them was particularly heartening.

Barry and Wally were in the kitchen working over their chemistry sets. They had huge, childish smiles on their faces until Iris walked in, surprising them. They were so panicked, they accidentally added something that made the purple concoction explode all over them. The twin looks of fear were priceless, but what really caught the league's attention was how, after Iris burst out laughing instead of getting mad and Barry went to rub some of the stuff off on her, Wally looked at his aunt and uncle.

"This is family," he said to himself.

The rest of his memories seemed relatively normal. There were a few scattered memories of fights with the Central City Rogues, some of the "Flash family" as the leaguers were calling it, and some at school.

The school memories either made the heroes smirk or frown. Alice was in those that made the league laugh, with her witty comebacks and no-bullshit attitude. On the other hand, it seemed Wally had had a bully problem when he was younger.

When the colors finally morphed into a solid picture again, Wally was walking out of the brick school building. It was spring again, and Wally had grown a bit since the memory of him in the principals office in fall. He was smiling as he walked towards the parking lot that led out of the school grounds.

"Hey, West!"

Wally froze and glanced behind him. "What do you want, Tony?" he asked dryly.

"I thought we had a deal?" Tony said angrily. "You make sure my chem work gets done, and you don't get a black eye."

Wally frowned. "I'm not helping you cheat."

Another older boy came up next to Tony. "You should change your tune, West," he sneered. "Life would be easier if you did."

Wally scoffed. "Yeah, right. Just leave me alone." He turned around only to come face to face with the biggest boy of the three.

The new one glared at Wally and grabbed his throat. "I told you to get my biology project done for today, and you didn't. Because of you, I fucking failed!"

Wally struggled for breath and wheezed. "Maybe you should've done it yourself."

The big one scowled even more and pulled back his fist. "Maybe you should learn your lesson!"

Wally flinched back and braced for the punch that never came.

The big guy's fist was stopped a few inches from Wally's face in another hand. Wally's eyes followed the arm up to the murderous face of Roy Harper.

Roy shoved the boy away towards the other two and stood in front of Wally.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing _my_ little brother?" he demanded.

The three boys looked confused and glanced at each other.

"West doesn't have a brother," said Tony.

"Yeah," the second one agreed. "He lives with his aunt and uncle. What's the matter Westie? Mommy and daddy didn't want you?" he taunted.

Wally's face reddened and so did Roy's, but for a different reason. He stepped forward and grabbed the bully and held him up until his feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut or I will break your goddamn jaw," he said in a low voice.

"Who are you to threaten us?" asked the big one.

Roy smirked. "I beg you to find out."

The big one didn't take that lying down and lunged forward. Roy threw the other one on the ground and side step the punch, grabbing his hand and jerking it behind his back. Then he reversed the movement, spinning the boy around and flipping him over so he landed flat on his back. Roy moved quickly towards Tony before he could get away and did some fancy foot work that ended up tripping him. The second boy who Roy had thrown down had gotten up and came at Roy trying to kick him. Roy caught his leg and used the boy's own momentum to send him crashing into the other two boys lying on the ground.

"Get this through your heads right now you little shits," spat Roy, his eyes sparking blue fire. "Don't ever touch my little brother again. Wally West is off-limits. In fact, _every_ kid is off-limits. If I hear even a whisper of you bullying someone else, I _will_ come back for you, and there will be nothing you can do about it. _No one_ will be able to protect you. You can't fucking touch me, but I sure as hell can carve your worthless hides until you resemble dog meat. Got it?"

The three nodded uncertainly.

"Get the fuck out of here, and be grateful I didn't break anything," Roy commanded.

They scrambled away from the two redheads and didn't turn back.

Afterwards, Roy and Wally stared at each other through narrowed eyes.

"You didn't have to do that," said Wally.

Roy responded by smacking him in the back of the head.

"Hey," complained Wally. "What was that for?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Roy, still pissed.

"What?" yelped Wally.

"You're a fucking superhero! You can take those guys no problem. Why the hell didn't you fight back?"

"I can't use my powers," defended Wally.

"That doesn't mean you just roll over and take it!" yelled Roy. "You can still defend yourself. Or at least tell an adult."

"It's not like they do anything about it!" yelled Wally as he started to get angry.

Roy growled. "Why the hell were you even getting bullied in the first place?"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Okay, you might not understand this since you're 'cool'," Wally said in air quotes, "but _I_ am not. The fact that I'm at least a year younger than everyone combined with being a ginger kind of makes me a prime target for bullies."

"Well if you would stick up for yourself and maybe give one of them a bloody nose then they'd lay off you," said Roy angrily.

"That is not what Wally West does!" said Wally exasperated. "Kid Flash might be fast and able to beat up bad guys and then flirt and joke about it later, but Wally West is the quiet and reserved science geek that can't walk a straight line without tripping. He does not fight."

"Got that right," scowled Roy. "He just gets beaten up by three guys twice his size and doesn't tell anyone."

Wally crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

Roy sighed. "Sorry." He looked at Wally carefully. "Tell me if they bother you again. Okay?"

Wally looked up. "Okay."

Roy sighed again and walked forward to wrap an arm around Wally's shoulders to steer him away from the school.

"So, what were you doing here anyway?" asked Wally.

"Barry called me. He figured out what was happening."

"…Oh."

"Come on," said Roy smiling, "Let's get something to eat. I'm in the mood for a cheeseburger."

They walked in silence for a minute before Wally spoke. "Hey, Roy? Thanks."

"Anytime, brother. Anytime."

Wally smiled at him. "You're paying right?"

"Don't push your luck," grumbled Roy.

The memory faded. Glancing around, everyone could see that Green Arrow looked very proud of his former protégé and in the med room, Roy was very proud of himself.

"You could have done without all the cursing," said John.

"Prude," teased Shayera.

Roy considered John for a second. "Look me in the eye, and tell me threats aren't more convincing with cursing."

John pursed his lips. "It depends sometimes."

Roy stared at him and raised both eyebrows in question.

"Fine," John muttered. "That time it was effective."

...

**AN: **I really want a cheeseburger now. Also, I'm really excited for the next chapter, so I should have it up in the next 12 hours.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **Well, here's that chapter I promised you. A few things that I wanted to address before but kept forgetting about:

A guest reviewed and said they didn't like how in Young Justice, Roy had a baby with Cheshire. Just so you know, that actually happens in the comics. I may not have read them, but I did do my research, and her name IS Lian. I already alluded to her once before.

Also, I know Jason isn't in the DCAU, but that's probably because he gets brutally killed by the Joker, so they just skipped his character death and made Tim the second Robin, but you guys don't seem to mind having Jason in this story, so :D

I am adding another reason for this story being rated T and that is for sexual references. There's not going to be anything explicit, just some "talk" and it's not going to be for a while. But it will happen. Eventually.

A-BOMBLIKEABOSS has requested several times for a near-death experience for Wally. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to for several reasons: 1) Wally kind of faces death all the time, so it's not that big a deal for him and only the important memories are being shown. 2) I'm not sure how I would make him nearly die. I promise if I think of something that fits, I'll include it.

Finally, nothing that happens after Divided We Fall has premise in my story. Oh, and I accept all virtual cookies! :P

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Justice League :'(

...

A new memory formed on the monitors.

Nightwing saw Wally and his younger self playing video games in his room during one of the times Bruce was out of the manor.

He was really into the game, but Wally was barely trying and lost quickly.

"Okay, that's it," Dick said putting down his controller. "What's up?"

"Nothing," said Wally nonchalantly.

"Dude. That was the tenth time I beat you. I know something's wrong. Now tell me," said Dick in a no-nonsense manner.

"Well, it's that girl I mentioned. Alice."

"Oh!" Dick smiled as comprehension lit is face. "The one you're in love with."

"No!" denied Wally, his face turning red. "I'm not _in love _with her. I don't even like her!"

Dick just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"…Okay. Maybe…I sort of…don't…not…like her…kind of."

"Uh huh," said Dick blandly.

"It's just," Wally stood up from his cushy chair and started pacing, "she is so _frustrating_! And bossy! And she thinks she knows everything! She always has to have the last word too," Wally said seriously. He stopped walking and took on a pensive look. "But then there's this other side to her. She can actually be nice to people. You know before Roy helped me out, she actually stood up for me once? And she's in this volunteer group that works with little kids. And she's smart! I can talk to her about stuff that usually only my uncle understands. And she's actually really fun to talk to. Or argue with in my case."

Dick just smirked at him. "Dude, you are so in love."

Wally moaned as his head fell into his hands and his shoulders slumped.

Dick sighed and said, "Just ask her out."

"I can't do that!" said Wally immediately.

"Why not?" asked Dick.

"Because…I…she," floundered Wally before scowling at him. "Ugh. Why am I even talking about this with you? You're twelve. What do you know about girls?"

Dick grinned evilly and pulled out his phone.

"Watch and learn."

He dialed a number and put it on speaker so Wally could hear the voice answer on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Beth. It's Dick. Listen, about that history project we have, we should really get started on it. What do say we go to the library after school Friday? Then we can go get a bite to eat and maybe catch a movie later?"

"Uh, yeah," said Beth kind of flustered. "Yeah, that sounds great!"

"Great. I'll see you at school tomorrow," said Dick easily.

"Sure! See you then!"

Dick hung up and then held up a finger to stop Wally from saying anything.

He dialed another number.

"Hi Dick!"

"Hi Sarah. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm fine. In fact, I was wondering if you were free again this Saturday."

'Sarah' giggled on the phone. "Why? Are you planning to take me on another plane ride?"

"I was thinking we'd keep our feet on the ground this time," Dick said smoothly.

Sarah giggled again.

"I'm free," she said flirtatiously.

"Great. Keep your day clear. I'll call you later with the details."

"Okay! Bye Dick!"

Dick hung up again and looked at Wally and said, "I'm not finished."

He made one more phone call, and when the line picked up, the girl did not sound happy.

"Hi?"

"Hello Liz," said Dick in a somber voice.

There was silence for a minute and then the girl sighed.

"You don't want to go out with me do you?"

"You're really great Liz, but I'm kind of interested in someone else right now," said Dick.

"I understand," she said sadly, "but if you change your mind, call me."

"I will," said Dick smiling. "Bye Liz."

He hung up and finally put his phone away. Then he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head with a smug smile on his face.

Wally was staring at him in shock and his left eye was twitching.

"How?" was all he could whisper.

Dick was still smiling. "It's not that hard. Remember when I said the first thing Batman taught me was to never leave home without my utility belt?"

Wally nodded.

"I lied. _That_ was the first thing Batman taught me."

Wally glared at him. "Batman's a player?" he asked in disbelief.

"He makes Hugh Hefner look innocent," said Dick smirking. The older Dick watching this, however, was not smirking. He was cowering in the face of Batman's glare as Superman, Green Arrow, and many other heroes tried to hide their smiles.

"You Bats suck," said Wally before the memory faded and the screen went black. Soon enough though, a new memory appeared.

Kid Flash was running up and down stairs as the building trembled. He was evacuating everyone, and when he got outside, it looked like some kind of explosion had gone off, most likely from a gas main as half the block was destroyed. The apartment buildings were crumbling and people were screaming and running away. Flash could be seen near another building carrying people out and then rushing back inside.

Kid Flash was about to do the same when he stopped and looked over to a girl a few feet away. It was Alice. He ran over to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her frantically.

She looked at him determinedly. "I'm helping these people get out." She was, too. Anyone who stumbled out of the building, she steadied and directed them in a path to safety.

"That's my job," said KF. "You need to go."

She glared at him. "Why are you standing here arguing with me instead of getting everyone out safely?"

Kid Flash growled at her, but turned around and ran back into the building. He checked all six floors and found only a few people left. When he got everyone outside, he started towards the other building where Flash was. A grating sound made him turn around and what he saw made his eyes go wide in horror.

The side of the apartment building was falling. Bricks, glass, metal pipes and supports all collapsing over top one lone, blonde-haired figure that was frozen in fear.

"NOOO!" the cry was torn from Wally's lips as he started towards Alice just a second too late.

The debris fell on top off her, knocking her down and shading the area with a cloud of dust.

"Alice!" he yelled as he looked through the rubble and spotted a splash of yellow. He knelt down beside her and only had to pull a couple of chunks of debris off of her body until it was fully uncovered, but he didn't try to pick her up. A rusty metal rod was impaled in her chest near her heart, and as Kid Flash looked her over, Alice coughed up a bit of blood.

"Alice?" Kid asked softly as he put a hand behind her head to support it and direct her eyes to his face. "You're going to be okay." He turned away briefly and shouted over to the emergency vehicles that arrived on scene. "Help! I need a medic! Hey!"

His attention was drawn back to Alice when her fingers tapped his leg.

Her eyes were glassy and there was a spot of blood on her lips.

"Wally?" Her voice was rough and her breathing labored.

Kid Flash only paused a second. "Yeah. It's me. Wally."

Alice seemed to smile a little. "I knew it," she whispered, "from…the firs…"

Her chest stopped moving up and down. Her mouth was still parted in a slight smile. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her body was limp and lifeless.

"Alice," Kid Flash whispered. Then he was shoved aside by a medic who took her pulse, or lack thereof, and checked her over quickly to see if there was anything he could do. The man shook his head at his team and they carefully put Alice's body onto a stretcher to be wheeled away. Kid Flash's eyes never left her body.

When she was out of sight, KF stumbled back a little and dropped to the ground on his butt. His elbows rested on his knees and he dropped his head into his hands. They dug into his hair like he wanted to rip it out. "Why didn't I ever tell her?" he choked. "Why didn't I just tell her?"

"Kid? Are you alright?" Flash had come and stood by his nephew.

Kid Flash looked up at him in confusion. "I wasn't fast enough," he said. "Why wasn't I fast enough?"

Flash sighed and kneeled down next to Wally.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but this isn't your fault. It was an accident."

"She was right there!" Wally cried.

"And you did your best to help her," Flash said calmly. "As much as people like to think otherwise, superheroes aren't all powerful. It's a hard truth to accept, but sometimes there's just nothing we can do. We can't save everyone." Flash said gently. He put his hand on Kid Flash's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "But that doesn't mean we should stop trying."

Kid Flash held his uncle's gaze for a moment before an emergency worker called Flash over for help. He looked back at Kid for a second before giving him a nod and rushing off.

Wally sat there looking after him and asked desperately, "But why couldn't I save _her?_"

...

**AN: **So the last ten chapters or so have been fairly fluffy. This marks the end. There will still be some fluff, but major Wally angst is on the menu! MWAHAHAHAHA! I love being cruel! (rubs hands together evilly). Reviews are always welcome!


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait guys. After that last chapter that was totally awesome (if I do say so myself) everything I wrote just fell flat. I hope this is okay. I'll be updating again soon with another chapter that I've been wanting to write for a while now.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

Death was a part of superhero life. Every one of them had had to deal with that fact at some point, but the members of the Justice League had never felt it like this. It was not that it was just Wally's first death on the job. It was not that it was just the death of an innocent, or the death of a loved one. It was all of these things, an accident and not a murder that could be avenged; a death that took away the possibility of something more.

Before coming to Man's World, Diana had never dealt much with death. She'd read about it and heard stories about it, but she'd never been face to face with it. Even when fighting, she had never given death much thought. She was an Amazon. What threat was Death to her?

Then she had lost a civilian in a fight. At that moment, Diana realized just how mortal everyone around her was. She looked and saw how fragile their lives were, how it could end so easily. She didn't need to die to feel the effects death had on her, and she never again took life for granted. She treasured every moment.

Wally's words came back to Diana. _Why didn't I ever tell her?_ Wally had missed out. Was that the reason behind Wally's flirting? Yes, he learned _how _to do it from Hal, but _why_ would he do it, especially if he was never actually serious about dating anyone he flirts with as Diana knew was the case? Yet, she also knew that he meant every word. Maybe he just does it to let them know how amazing he thinks they are, so that _they_ know it. How many times has Diana been feeling down about herself when Flash found her and perked up her confidence?

_Smile, Beautiful. Don't let someone who doesn't even know you get you down. You're so much stronger and faster and all around better than that. The world is just more WONDER-ful with you in it!_

Diana's musings were interrupted when Nightwing brushed past her towards the exit followed by Jason.

Barbara and Tim looked after them worriedly.

"They're a lot closer to Wally than we are," Tim whispered to Diana. "Even if they already know what he's been through, seeing his memories hurts."

Diana nodded because she understood. She looked to see a new memory showing on the monitors.

Wally was sitting on his front porch. The sun was setting and it cast a warm, orange glow over the peaceful neighborhood. Wally's eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be lost in thought. The door opened behind him and Barry came out.

"Wally? Are you okay? You've been a bit down lately," said Barry walking over to him.

Wally gave a small, forced smile. "I'll be okay."

Barry sat down next to him. "Is it about Alice again? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," said Wally. He was silent for a moment. "I mean, it's not Alice. I've felt this way for a while, but now that she's gone, there's not a lot to distract me."

"What do you need distracting from?" asked Barry.

"Don't laugh," said Wally and Barry nodded. "These past few months, maybe even longer, I've felt…_old_. I-I know that's ridiculous, I mean I'm fifteen and I have all this energy, but for some reason I just feel bored with life and slow and, well, old."

Wally looked at Barry questioningly. "Is there…something-"

"No," interrupted Barry. "There's nothing wrong with you. It's not ridiculous."

Wally looked at him telling him to go on and Barry looked out at the neighborhood.

"We're speedsters, Wally. We're not like other people. Time moves differently for us."

"I've noticed," said Wally.

Barry smiled. "It's why we can't stay still for very long, why we forget things. We can slow ourselves down a bit, but time for us will always move just a little bit slower. Five minutes to everyone else is like an hour to us; an hour like a day; a day like a week. And a year feels like ten."

Barry looked over at him. "I'm not surprised you feel old, kid. You are old, mentally at least. Your mind matures while your body grows at a normal rate. You've had your powers for more than four years now, so that makes you about middle-aged. That's how you act."

Wally looked up at him, silently asking him what he meant.

"You're so responsible with schoolwork and chores around the house, and you don't make half as many remarks as you used to when fighting bad guys."

"Oh," sighed Wally. He looked away from Barry and spoke slowly, his voice calm and his face crinkled in thought. "Uncle Barry, if I'm middle-aged now, what happens in ten years? Or twenty? What happens when I'm _hundreds_ of years old inside? What if I don't want to live that long?" Wally whispered.

Barry sighed again. "I don't have any answers for you, kid. I'm sorry."

"How old are you?" asked Wally.

"Me? I'm an old man trapped in a young man's body," Barry smirked. "Maybe that's why not a lot bothers me anymore. I'm too old to take everything so seriously, so I just go with the flow."

"Is that how you deal with it?"

Barry cleared his throat. "Your aunt helps. That is why I call her my lightning rod; she keeps me grounded. I don't know what I would do without her," murmured Barry. "Other than that, I just take it a day at a time. Every moment lasts longer for us, so make them good ones because they make it all worth it. Like right now," smiled Barry as he gestured around. "The air is fresh and sweet, it's a beautiful evening, no villains are causing trouble, and we're sitting out here, just soaking it all up. Yeah," said Barry nodding. "This is a good time."

Wally looked at the scene before him and rested his head on his crossed arms propped on his knees. "Yeah. It is." They both sat in content silence for a minute. "Hey, I know I've never said it before, but," Wally looked at Barry, "thank you. For everything," he said, and his eyes conveyed that when he said everything, he meant _everything_.

Barry smiled at him. "You're my son."

Wally looked surprised for only a second. Then a smile tugged at his lips until his whole face lit up with happiness. They sat there for another minute until Barry spoke.

"Want to go blow stuff up?"

Wally frowned. "I can't. I have stuff to do and-" Wally broke off at the look on Barry's face. "And…it can wait." Wally smiled. "Let's go blow stuff up!"

The scene dissolved into a mixture of color as Wally's memories fast forwarded and the league was able to digest what they had just learned.

"Superman?" asked Diana. "You're fast. Do you age faster mentally?"

Superman shook his head. "I may have superhuman speed, but I am nowhere near Flash's level. Besides, it's different. I'm not a speedster; my senses are just hyperaware."

"How old do you think he is?" asked Stargirl.

Superman shook his head, "I don't know. Batman?"

Bruce was standing there, doing numerous calculations in his head. He turned his head to Superman and glared. Then he looked back to the screen where another memory formed.

Wally was at home with a textbook open in front of him and some complicated equations written on a paper in front of him. Someone knocked on the door and he got up to answer it.

"Dick? What are you doing here?"

Wally let Dick in and he plopped on the couch in the living room.

"I left Gotham," he said.

"I see that," Wally said, but Dick shook his head.

"I mean for good."

Wally's eyes widened. "_What?_ Why?"

"Bruce," said Dick angrily.

Wally sighed. "What did he do this time?"

Dick looked seriously at Wally. "He told me to stop being Robin. He _forbade_ it. I told him no, that there was no way I'd ever stop. So I left."

Wally shook his head. "Dude, that's a mistake."

"You're taking his side?!" Dick shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"No!" defended Wally. "But you shouldn't just run away! Talk to him. He'll see the light eventually."

"Yeah, he will," said Dick darkly. "I'm not going back, Wally. I've decided to go to another city. Have you ever heard of Jump? It's in California, and lately, it's got some weird metas causing trouble there."

Wally shook his head. "Dick, you're thirteen! What are you going to do for food and clothes? And you need supplies for being Robin. What about school?"

"I've thought of all that," interrupted Dick. "I'm going to take online classes, and I've got enough money to live comfortably for a while until I can set up something more profitable. After all, you don't live with a billionaire for five years without picking things up." Dick's lips twitched. "I was kind of hoping you'd come with me."

Wally looked at Dick sadly. "I can't," he said. "I've got a lot going on here. I'm graduating high school in a few months, and I've been thinking of giving up Kid Flash after that since I'll be going to college."

Dick looked down. "I understand." He looked up. "I'm happy for you. You finally have everything you deserve." Dick smiled. "Do me a favor though and come visit me every once and a while. I'll miss you. I'll let you know where I'm staying."

Wally smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'll come see you anytime you want." Wally hesitated. "Are you sure about this?"

Dick's mouth set in a tight line and he nodded fervently. "Yes."

Wally considered him. "Be careful."

In the med room of the Watchtower, Dick watched and wondered how many more memories would be shown before _it_ happened. Wally was almost sixteen in that memory when the two of them talked, so he knew it would be soon.

...

**AN: **Cue dramatic music. Please review and tell me what you all think.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: IMPORTANT!**

After A LOT of thought I have decided that I am NOT going to make this a crossover with Teen Titans. I did consider including the episodes, but decided in the end that some stuff just wouldn't add up. I WILL however, be mentioning the Titans and basing the characters off of the TV show. The exact episodes will not be in the story, though. I tried to find a middle ground.

Now I must warn you, in the following chapters, you might think to yourself, "This is not what really happens." Remember this is my take on the JL Wally West Flash. Deal with it.

I am going to try to get three chapters in today, so we'll see how I do.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it :(

...

Wally's memories were indistinct blurs on the monitor screens. Nothing really stood out until Wally's graduation. Barry, Iris, and Joan were there, but so were Dick, Roy, and Hal. Soon after that was a semi-blurry memory of Wally attending Central City University on a chemistry scholarship. The pride shining in Barry's and Iris's eyes was clear even on the Watchtower monitors. Then the rushed memories settled into a new scene.

Wally ran into the Batcave where Dick was waiting dressed as Robin, but without the domino mask.

"I have to say," said Wally smiling, "I'm surprised you called and told me to meet you here. I thought you were still mad at Bruce?"

"I am," said Robin simply, "especially after I heard he got a new Robin."

Wally's eyes widened. "He what?"

Dick sighed. "He got a new partner who also goes by Robin," he said slowly.

Wally made a low whistle. "Wow."

"Yeah," agreed Dick. "That's why I had to come back, at least for a couple of days. I left Cyborg in charge of the Titans. You should come and meet them soon, even if you aren't a hero anymore, you're still family. That's also the reason why I called you here."

Robin paused and looked around.

"You see, I was mad at the new Robin. I thought Bruce was trying to replace me, but then I met him." Dick stared at Wally. "I'm still mad at Bruce, but Jason isn't that bad. I'm sort of happy I have a new brother, and I'm not mad that he's Robin anymore; he needs it more than me. Besides, I've actually been thinking of changing my name lately," said Dick as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah?" asked Wally. "What to?"

"I'm still working on it," said Dick. "Anyway, I figured that since _we're_ brothers, any other brother of mine is your brother, too."

The heroes watching over Wally in the Watchtower were distracted by Jason's shout. "Yes! This is where I come in! Aw, I'm important enough to Walls to have our first meeting shown when Batgirl's wasn't." Jason put his hand over his heart. "I'm honored."

On the monitor, Dick smiled and pushed a button on the bat-computer console. "Hey, Jason! Get down here now!" he shouted.

Wally looked at him and tilted his head to the side in confusion, but a minute later, the entrance to the Batcave opened and a dark-haired preteen walked down towards the two.

"What do you want?" he asked roughly.

"Jason, I want you to meet your older brother, Wally West," said Dick happily. "Wally, this is Jason Todd."

Wally grinned at the scowling boy. Jason turned to Dick. "Who is this really? Does Bruce know he's down here?"

"I'm the former Kid Flash," answered Wally. "I'm taking a break to go to college."

Jason eyed him. "You're like, fifteen…Nerd."

Wally glared. "I'm nearly seventeen." Then he rolled his eyes. "To answer your second question: no. Bruce does not know I'm here, and he never has. We've been able to hide our friendship for…how many years has it been now?" Wally asked Dick.

Dick pursed his lips. "Five, I think."

Wally nodded and turned back to Jason. "Yep, five years, and Bruce doesn't have a clue, so you can't tell him."

Jason looked back and forth between Wally and Dick. "You've been able to hide this secret from Batman for five years? That is FREAKING AWESOME!" Jason shouted with a wide smile on his face. "You have totally earned my respect," he said to Wally, who grinned back at him.

"You think that's awesome? Wait until I tell you about the time I painted the Batmobile pink! Bruce grounded Dick for it!"

Jason laughed at his brother's expense.

"Stick with me Jaybird," said Wally. "I'll show you the ropes to pissing off the Dark Knight. Lesson one…" Wally ran out of the Batcave and to a nearby store and then back again in the blink of an eye, "paint is your friend, but not the Batman's." Wally held up a gallon of paint. "Purple is next on my list of colors to paint the Batmobile," he explained.

Jason turned to Dick. "Why didn't you introduce me to this guy sooner? He's awesome!" Jason said laughing madly.

"Come on, Jaybird," said Wally holding out a paintbrush. "Help me out here!"

Jason grabbed the brush and ran over to the Batmobile cackling madly.

"Aww," said Wally pulling out his phone and snapping a few pictures. "His first time painting the Batmobile." He sniffed and wiped away a nonexistent tear. "I'm so proud."

Dick shook his head, but smiled as they both watched Jason spread purple paint all over the Dark Knight's precious car.

Batman saw this on the screen and his face twisted in rage. "I'm going to kill him. I take back every good thing I ever said or thought about him. When Wally wakes up, he is dead!" Batman growled, and several heroes backed away from him.

Wally suddenly spoke. "Enjoying the show, Babs?"

"Dammit!" Batgirl suddenly dropped from the ceiling of the Batcave. "How did you know I was there?" she asked incredulously.

Wally snorted and nodded his head towards Dick. "After hanging out with this troll for five years, how could I not?"

Batgirl chuckled and gestured towards Jason. "Corrupting another Bat, I see."

"Like you and Dick weren't already corrupted when I met you," retorted Wally. "So Dick, when are you going to introduce Jaybird to Royboy?"

"Soon," answered Dick, then an alarm went off. "Uh oh." He turned to Wally. "You better go, Batman's almost back."

"Right. Barbara," said Wally politely as he grabbed her hand, bowed over it and kissed it gently, "a pleasure as always." Barbara giggled. "Dick." The two bumped fists. "Tell Alfie I miss his cookies. Yo! Jaybird! I've got to go now!" Jason stopped his mad and frenzied painting to walk over to Wally and allow the redhead to hug him.

"Ask Dick to set you up with a communicator so you can reach me. We'll get together and play pranks on people."

Jason smiled. "Looking forward to it, Walls."

Wally ruffled Jason's hair as the Batcave entrance opened.

"Aaaaand that's my cue," said Wally, and he rushed out of one of the secret entrances that Dick had directed him to.

...

**AN: **As always, reviews are welcome.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **I'm not trying to make excuses, but my roommates were REALLY loud today and I could not focus on writing. More tomorrow, promise.

Really quickly, I mention some places in Central that will probable confuse you. If you go to this website: www. hyperborea (.org) / flash/central-city, (ignore all the spaces, it was the only way stupid fanfiction would let me put it in) you can see a map of Central City! Also, some asked why Hal wasn't called about Wally. In one of the chapters, John says he's on a mission for the Green Lantern Corps. Don't worry, he'll find out eventually. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

After several minutes of Wally's memories shifting on the screen, they solidified to show Wally in a large college lecture hall. He was listening to the professor talk when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Wally saw that it was his uncle and frowned.

The phone stopped buzzing by the time Wally had taken his things and quietly walked out of the room to the empty hallway.

Wally quickly called Barry back and waited for him to answer.

"Wally," Barry's voice came through the speaker. "Iris is missing."

"What?" Wally's eyes widened.

Barry sounded frantic. "She's missing. I can't find her anywhere. I've checked all the normal places. I've asked friends, neighbors, and coworkers, and no one knows where she is."

"How long has she been missing?" Wally asked in a serious tone.

"Her coworker saw her leaving the station about four hours ago. I've searched along all the routes between there and home. There's been nothing."

"Have you started combing the city?" Wally asked.

"I was just about to," answered Barry. "I was hoping you could help me."

"Of course! She's Iris!" answered Wally. "Look, why don't I start in University Town since I'm already here? Then I'll move on to Westminster, circle back around and take the north side of Central above the railroad while you scout the south and east sectors of the city. If we find anything, we'll call the other. If we don't, we'll meet up by the old rail system and figure out what to do from there."

"Yeah. Okay. That sounds good," sighed Barry. It was obvious that he was freaking out and relieved to have someone else take charge.

The Justice League saw Wally hang up before his memories became blurry as they skipped through the next few hours.

Nightwing stood up from where he was sitting in Wally's med room and started pacing.

"Dick," Roy said quietly. "You can't do anything."

Dick sighed. "I just hate this. Hearing about it was bad enough, but now we're going to watch."

"You don't have to watch," said Jason angrily.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Shayera with her face scrunched up in worry. "What's going to happen?"

The three boys were quiet before Roy answered. "I'm guessing Wally never mentioned Iris or Barry?"

"No," said John. "He did mention Grammy Joan, but no one else."

Roy looked the Green Lantern in the eye. "This is why," he said quietly as he nodded his head back to the monitor.

The morphing images had settled and Kid Flash was on a mount overlooking a suburb on one side and a forest on the other. It was late evening and the road he was on had a turn off where people could park to take in the scenic view. There was one car there: a red 4-door Honda that Kid Flash stared at dumbstruck. He rushed over to it and pulled open the unlocked door. His eyes swept over the interior quickly, and then he stared all around his surroundings and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"IRIS! IRIS WEST-ALLEN!" He waited for an answer that didn't come. Kid Flash pulled out his communicator and called Barry.

"Flash, get over to the old forest road by the national park; I found something."

Flash was there almost before KF hung up.

"Iris," Flash said when he saw the car. He looked at Kid Flash. "We'll search the area in a grid formation." KF nodded. The images once more blurred for a second before both speedsters once again stood by the car.

"Uncle Barry," said Wally. "We'll find her."

Barry looked back at the car. "I need to be able to search for evidence."

KF nodded. "I'll call this in to the police and tell them I was just out for a run when I found her car. They'll contact you, and Barry Allen will be able to do all he needs."

The scene dissolved into a collage of color and sound. The watching heroes could tell they all revolved around Wally and Barry looking for Iris. They also saw a glimpse of Barry at home. He was not taking the disappearance of his wife well, but then, who would?

"We'll find her," Wally said numerous times.

Finally, another memory formed on the monitors. Kid Flash was running in downtown Central when his communicator sounded.

"Kid!" shouted Barry's voice. "Get over to the old Rail System! Now!"

Kid Flash didn't waste a second in running over to the east area just out of Central. As he ran he saw Flash running after something and caught up to run beside him.

"Who is that?" he asked as he could now see that there was another speedster.

"Don't know," Flash said back as they ran, "but he knows where Iris is."

The unknown speedster came to a stop, forcing Flash and Kid Flash to stop as well to keep some distance between them.

"Well, well," said the man dressed in a yellow version of the Flash costume with red accents. "Look what we have here. Wally, it's so good to see you again."

Flash's and Wally's eyes widened beneath their masks.

"Who are you?" demanded Flash.

"The name's Zoom, Professor Zoom," he said.

KF spoke up angrily. "What have you done to Iris?"

Zoom sneered. "The same thing I'm going to do to you."

Zoom charged at both speedsters, forcing them to dodge out of the way. Then the heroes gave chase to Zoom.

He was fast. Really fast. He threw punches at both Wally and Barry which they blocked and reciprocated. If Wally's mind hadn't slowed down the memories, the members of the Justice league would have only seen a constant blur on the screen.

Then Zoom grabbed Flash and started running with him. Kid Flash trailed behind, doing his best to keep up with them. Then Zoom and Flash started sparking with electricity and Zoom tugged on Barry and slightly vibrated his hands through his chest for a moment, and Flash screamed in pain and Kid's face turned to a look of fear and he was running, trying to catch up to them and he held out his hand as though he could reach them and then…Flash was gone.

"No!" Kid sped past Zoom who had stopped in his tracks. He ran back and stood several paces away from the yellow-clad man. They were back in Central and the place where Iris's car was found could be seen in the distance. Zoom was bent double, his hands on his knees staring at the ground. A low sound could be heard coming from him. As Kid Flash watched, Zoom stood up straight and threw his head back laughing.

"What did you do?" Kid asked wide-eyed. "What did you do to him?!"

Zoom stopped laughing to smile at Kid. "He's gone." Zoom laughed again and then he started vibrating at an incredible speed until he took a few steps and disappeared in a golden light.

Kid Flash stood alone in the empty field of grass.

"No," he whispered. "I don't believe you." He ran at a slow – for a speedster – pace in each direction.

"FLASH!" he would wait and then run another way. "FLAAASH!"

He found himself in the middle of that field. Water was starting to build up his eyes as he took shallow gasping breathes. "FLAAASH! UNCLE BARRY! UNCLE BARRYYYY!" Wally dashed around in a circle and spun in every direction.

"D-Dad," Wally choked. "DAAAD! DAAAD!"

Wally ran his hands through his hair and grabbed the back of his neck as the tears finally spilled over. "No."

He collapsed on his knees and punched the ground. "NO. NO. NO. NO." The anger left him quickly though, and he knelt on all fours as he cried, deep sobs ripping from his throat, the kind of sobs that are made only when one has known true anguish; sobs that Wally West should have been too young to make. His back trembled as he wept, tears rolling down his cheeks, his head in his hands.

The members of the league now knew why Flash never mentioned anyone in his family or anything about his past. Some had a lump in their throat and tears in their eyes, some were crying outright with Wally, and one wanted nothing more than to allow himself to show that pain.

But for all their different displays, the various leaguers bowed their heads as one and mourned the man they had never met, but they all knew.

...

**AN:** What did you think?


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry I didn't update like I said I would. I'll admit to being lazy. It's just that this story is officially more than halfway over and I'm not sure I want it to end. Plus, I got such good reviews on the last chapter, I wasn't sure how I could top it, but I surprised myself with how good this chappie came out. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm so tried of these. I DON'T OWN IT! :'(

...

Sorrow permeated the Watchtower. Every hero thought of the first Flash, the man who was a husband and father, who had lived to help others.

The world had never known about him and all he did. If any member of the Justice League were to die, there would be a huge funeral honoring that hero. Everyone would know, but the first Flash's death had been kept secret, and Wally had…become the Flash? How had all of this happened without anyone hearing about it?

Wally's memories were blurry, but the league could see him standing in front of a door to someone's house. Tears still trailed down his face as he knocked softly.

Joan opened the door. "Wally? Sweetheart, what happened? Did they find Iris?"

At the mention of Iris, Wally's face crumpled and he bowed his head to hide it.

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm sorry!"

Joan pulled Wally inside and sat him in the small living room on the couch, whispering to him as she did.

"It's all right, Wally. It's all right. What happened? Tell me what happened."

Wally swallowed hard and took a few breaths, but kept his head bowed in his hands.

"I-Iris and…Barry… are dead."

Joan stiffened and bit her lip. She looked down at her shaking hands and clasped them together.

"Wait here," she said.

The memories on the screen shifted a little. Some time had passed and Wally and Joan were drinking tea when the doorbell rang. Joan got up to answer, and when she came back, Dick, Hal, and Roy were with her.

Dick and Roy went to Wally and squeezed his shoulders while Hal sat down by Joan and put his arm around her.

"Wally," said Hal quietly. The Justice League had never seen the happy-go-lucky Green Lantern so serious or so sad. "Tell us."

Wally gulped, but it seemed he had run out of tears. He told them in a whispered voice what had happened since Iris went missing a week ago, how he and Barry searched for her everywhere, how he got the call from Barry and found him chasing a new speedster. He told them what Zoom had said, that he knew Wally's name and that he took Iris and admitted to killing her just as he did Barry.

"He was just…_gone_," Wally whispered. "And then Zoom left; disappeared in a flash of light." He looked up at all of them. Joan had two streams of silent tears running down her face and a large amount of used tissues by her feet. Dick and Hal kept wiping their eyes. Even Roy, the rebel never-show-you're-hurting Roy had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Grammy," Wally said as his voice cracked. "I'm sorry he's gone. They're both gone…"

Joan moved over to Wally and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly as Joan finally started crying in earnest. "You're still here. You're still alive," she gasped. "I'm just glad you're still here."

Hal cleared his throat. "I…I'll take care of everything. If you guys could help?" he asked Dick and Roy quietly. They nodded as they stood up.

"Yeah," said Dick. "We'll, um, think of something…a story, so you can…"

Roy started to push them towards the door, but turned back. "We'll call later."

The three heroes left Wally and Joan to comfort each other as the memory faded to black.

Soon enough, another memory formed.

Wally was in a black suit and was standing next to Joan, also dressed in black. It was a beautiful day, the sky was a forget-me-not blue and the green grass swayed in the light breeze, but the somber group of people around the new headstone in the Central City Cemetery contrasted greatly with the setting.

There were two names carved into the marble: Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen and Iris Ann Russell West-Allen. It showed their birth and death dates, and "Loving Husband" and "Loving Wife" under each respectively. Under both at the very bottom, it read "Loving Parents".

There was a fairly large amount of people who came to the funeral, men and women who obviously worked or were friends with Barry and Iris. The only recognizable people were Hal, Roy, and the four other members of the Batfamily: Dick, Jason, Barbara, and Alfred.

Batman wondered absentmindedly where he could have been when this went down.

After a couple of people came forward to give Wally and Joan their condolences, a young woman with brilliantly golden hair that fell in waves midway down her back came forward to talk to Wally.

"I'm sorry they're not with you anymore, Wally," she said with a very calm expression.

"Thanks," Wally muttered.

"Lyla Michaels," she introduced herself as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Wally, though he didn't smile. "Did you know my Aunt Iris?"

"No," said Lyla. "I didn't really know your uncle either. I just know _of_ them."

"Oh," said Wally and he eyed the people waiting behind Lyla to come up to him.

"Listen," said Lyla. "I know that you're feeling alone right now. I know you're scared about what's going to happen and you just don't know what you're going to do, but there are still people who love you, and there will be many more. You'll find your way through this just as you have everything else in your life. Eventually, things will get better."

"Uh-huh," Wally agreed for the sake of it.

Lyla smirked and her eyes twinkled with a hidden secret. "It'll all go by in a flash."

Wally frowned, truly focusing on her for the first time, but she just turned and walked away as Wally stared after her.

The scene changed and Wally was walking alone in the cemetery. He was reading each gravestone carefully until he stopped in front of one.

Rudolph Robert West.

Wally frowned. "I know haven't come to talk to you before, not even once. I didn't even go to your funeral." He paused, breathing deeply. "I didn't know how to feel about you for a long time. When I thought of everything you did, it hurt. I just wanted to ignore it, but now, I've got some things I need to say to you. For one, you were never my father. I don't have a single memory of you when you weren't outright hurting me or ignoring me. I may share half your DNA, but Uncle Barry was my dad."

He looked to the sky.

"When I got older and learned a few things, I started to wonder why you did it. Why you hurt me, hurt mom. What finally pushed you over the edge?" He shook his head. "But I'm not going to wonder anymore. You're gone. Mom's gone. Now Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry are gone, too." Wally coughed, trying to clear his throat. "I'm never going to forget them though. They were my parents. They raised me right. The same can't be said for you. When I leave here, I'm never going to think of you again. I've got better things to do with my time. People need me. Maybe I'm not enough, but I'm all they've got and I'll never stop trying to help them."

Wally looked behind him where Grammy Joan was waiting a hundred feet away. Then he turned back to Rudy's grave. "It's not like I'll ever forget what happened, because that's just not possible, but I am not going to let it define me. I make my own choices. The only regret I have is that I didn't tell any of this to Uncle Barry's face; that I didn't call him 'dad' until it was too late."

Wally gazed hard at Rudy's grave for a moment then he turned around. He didn't say goodbye or look back even once. In fact, as he walked away, the league could see a lightness develop in his stance, as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

The Justice League itself was left with a tightness in their throats and watery eyes, but for a different reason than before. They had never seen this side of Flash in all its glory. A few times it shone through, like the time when Flash nearly sacrificed himself to run the Black Heart crystal into the sun, or when he went with Big Barda and Mister Miracle to Apokolips despite the Justice League not wanting to get involved.

Green Arrow remembered that just a few weeks ago, Flash had said something similar to him. _People need us. We help them._ With those simple words, Flash had reminded him why he chose to put on the mask. Flash was a hero. He was _good__, _through and through.

In the med room, John looked down at his little brother and thought that he has never been more proud of him. Wally was wrong. Knowing everything he's been through has only made John and the rest of the league see how strong of a person he really was. No matter what else is shown of his memories, the league knew that Wally would come back from it. He already has.

...

**AN: **Did you see what I did? Virtual cookies to the person who catches it! And yes, it will come up again later in the story.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **I know I haven't updated in a few days, sorry. I honestly did not know how to write what I wanted to write. You might get another chapter tomorrow, you might not. I will update Saturday though.

Also, I was feeling just a _little_ stressed yesterday and the day before I was a little mad. Which is why I have to address something before I start this chapter:

I love getting reviews and any suggestions you all make. If they fit into the story I will try to wiggle them in. However, I need to remind one person in particular (you know who you are) that this is MY story. You have been making suggestions from the start, and as I said, I don't mind that. But being TOLD to write in a particular scene _for the second time_, made me a little pissed.

I am in a fiction writing class and write reviews with suggestions for my peers all the time, but I always make sure to respect the author's imagination and plot line and do not twist their idea and story the way I want it to go.

Please refrain from making demanding reviews like that in the future. Suggestions yes! Demands no.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

...

As the sight of Wally walking away from the cemetery faded to darkness on the monitors, the memories once again became blurry and fast paced. Enough could be seen and heard that the league understood that Wally had been legally emancipated at age seventeen and been the sole beneficiary in Iris and Barry's will.

A new memory soon appeared on the screen.

Wally was in his room at his aunt's and uncles' house, now _his_ house. He was staring at himself in the mirror as he wore the Flash suit. His green eyes moved all over his reflection, more disgust showing with each second. He turned away from the mirror and sighed angrily.

The memory morphed and quickly changed to one of Wally talking with Grammy Joan.

"I tried on the suit," he said quietly, not looking at Joan. She waited patiently for Wally to continue.

"It felt wrong." He finally looked her in the eye. "I can't do it, Grammy. I can't be the Flash. I'm not Barry."

"No, you're not," Joan agreed with a smile, but Wally slumped down, dejected.

"I could never be him," he murmured.

"So don't try to be," said Joan. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just be you and go with what your gut tells you. No matter what you decide, I'm proud of you."

Wally studied Joan. "How do you do it? You've lost everyone…"

"Not everyone," she said, "and even if I have, I will never lose my love for them."

The scene changed once again and Wally was relaxing on his couch. The TV was turned to a news station, but the volume was down low as Wally read a book.

Suddenly, the weather was interrupted by breaking news. Wally immediately took notice and turned up the volume.

"-downtown Central where Captain Cold is robbing Romantic Creations Jewelry."

Wally turned off the TV, stood up, and took a deep breath. He held up his left hand to show a gold ring with the Flash lightning bolt and then pressed down on the clasp. As the suit sprung from it, Wally moved as a mini-tornado to put it on. When he stopped, he was dressed as the Flash the league knew, with white eye coverings and "V" shaped lightning bolts.

As Flash got to the jewelry store, he could see police barriers had been set up to keep the public back.

"Flash!" a lieutenant called. "Is it good to see you! We were starting to think something happened. Did you get a new suit?"

Wally looked down at himself in his new costume. "Yeah, I did."

The lieutenant nodded. "It's just Cold in there, no hostages, but we can't get close enough to him to take him down."

"I've got it," said Flash with an easy smile.

He ran in and immediately ducked out of the way of the beam of ice that was shot from Cold's gun.

"Finally," said Cold as he stood against the glass showcases. "I was wondering what it would take for…You're not Flash."

Flash paused then stood up straight. "I am now."

Cold looked him up and down. "Kid?" he asked.

From behind the counter, Trickster stuck his head up along with Mirror Master. "Baby Flash?" asked Trickster eagerly.

"What happened to Flasher?" asked Mirror Master as he stood up and walked around the counter to stand by Captain Cold.

Wally looked away. "He's dead."

"What?" gasped Cold and Mirror Master.

Trickster had real tears in his eyes. "No more Daddy Flash?" he whispered.

"How?" asked Cold.

"A new speedster," answered Wally. "He calls himself Professor Zoom. I haven't seen him since it happened almost three weeks ago."

Captain Cold and Mirror Master frowned. "If you see him again," said Mirror Master, "you should stay away from him. He's already taken one Flash, we don't need him taking another."

"That's why we're Rogues," said Trickster happily. "We don't kill. It's against the rules."

Cold had stayed silent and studied the Flash before him. "Trickster, Mirror Master, get out of here."

"Aww, but Cold! I want to play with Baby Flash!" said Trickster.

"Out!" yelled Cold. "And leave the loot."

Mirror Master opened a portal into the mirror dimension and pushed Trickster through. Flash and Cold stood a few feet apart from each other silently until Cold spoke.

"Two weeks," he said. "I'll spread the word through the rest of the Rogues to lay low for two weeks." Cold turned towards the portal Mirror Master had left open for him.

"And Kid," Cold paused and looked back at him. "Flash," he said more quietly. "You're not a kid anymore. So next time we see you, there'll be no more pulling our punches."

Flash nodded at him in understanding. "I know. Thanks Len."

With that, Cold stepped into the mirror and disappeared.

The scene changed while Diana asked the room at large. "Are Flash's Rogues always like that?"

Batgirl didn't look away from the monitors as she answered. "You have _no_ idea."

Wally walked into Grammy Joan's house and saw she was sitting on the couch, watching the news of Flash intervening and stopping Cold from robbing the diamond store.

She smiled and looked at him expectantly.

Wally smiled back at her and said, "The Rogues are giving me two weeks off."

Joan nodded. "And Flash?"

Wally scuffed his feet on the floor. "I'll never be as good as him, but…" Wally gave her a lopsided grin. "It felt right."

The memory faded into a whirl of color for a few seconds until they solidified into a new memory.

Hal was there with Wally in his kitchen and they were both sitting at the bar counter and drinking soda. Hal looked around.

"You haven't changed much around here," he commented.

Wally looked around as well. "No. Not yet. I'm sure I'll change a few things eventually, but I see no reason to for now."

Hal nodded absentmindedly and ran his finger around the rim of his soda can.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked him.

Hal chuckled under his breathe. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked with a smile.

Wally gave a weak smile back. "Hey, you came here wanting to talk. Remember? You've been avoiding it all day. What's up?"

Hal sighed and looked at Wally. "I'm leaving," he said bluntly.

Wally frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know really," Hal said as he looked down with a slight frown. "I got an offer from the Guardians. They're looking for volunteers to go on a five year trip in Frontier Space."

Wally nearly jumped in shock. "_Five years_? And you agreed?" he whispered.

Hal looked sadly at Wally. "I'm sorry, kid. I really am, but after everything that's happened lately…" Hal shook his head. "Losing Carol to the Star Sapphires was the hardest thing to ever happen to me. Barry and Iris were the only family I had; the only things keeping me together. Now that they're gone…I just need to get away for a while. I'm sorry," finished Hal quietly.

"It's okay," Wally said. He looked at his own can of soda. "I understand. You and Uncle B were like brothers. When he first…died, I just wanted to run away and leave it all behind." He smiled sadly. "I guess that's the problem with being a speedster. There's no place on earth you can't run to, so you can never get far enough away. The world's too small." Wally looked at Hal. "Five years?"

Hal grinned and nodded. "It won't be so bad. Who knows what I'll find out there."

"Bring me back a souvenir." Wally grinned. Hal elbowed him.

"I'll miss you, kid. Sorry my timing sucks so much. I only waited this long so that I could see you as the Flash." Hal gave a full-blown smile. "Barry would be proud of you, Wally. I know I am."

"Thanks, Uncle Hal," Wally said.

"_UNCLE HAL?!" _John screeched in the med room, eyes bulging at the monitor.

"SHH," hushed Shayera.

"When do you leave?" Wally asked.

Hal stood up. "Now."

Wally's smile dropped. His eyes darted around in thought. "What about Coast City and all the rest of the world?"

Hal smiled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't have taken this job if there wasn't someone to fill in. Sector 2814 has a new Green Lantern, and he's also human. I only met him once. John Stewart, ex-marine, kind of a tight-ass. You'll have to do something about that." Hal winked at Wally. "Anyway, I'll brief him about what's happened on Earth the past couple months before I leave Oa and then he'll be heading to Earth."

Wally's eyes widened and he grimaced. "Uncle Hal, can you _not_ tell him about…me?"

Hal tilted his head in confusion for a second, but then seemed to understand.

"Oh. I get it. No worries, kid. Your secrets are safe with me. I won't even mention the Flash."

Wally smiled at him and stood up as well.

"I guess this is goodbye," said Wally, "at least for the next five years."

"Yeah," agreed Hal, who looked like the reality of it was just now catching up with him. "When I get back, you'll be 22. I'll have missed your 21st birthday." He said a little sadly. "I've been planning for years to take you out and get you smashed. I'll miss your first drunk talk and your first alcohol-induced vomiting and you passing out on the counter and your first hangover and your first walk of shame and I won't be there to talk you out of a really bad mistake."

At this Wally laughed. "Who are you kidding?! You'd be the one to talk me _into_ a bad mistake."

Hal smiled. "Yeah, I would."

Wally rolled his eyes. "You know it takes a _lot_ of alcohol to get a speedster drunk."

"That's why I also planned on hustling all the guys in the bar to a drinking game!" said Hal enthusiastically. "You would wipe the floor with them and we'd get rich!"

Wally shook his head in exasperation.

The two men hugged each other for a few seconds.

"I'll miss you Uncle Hal," Wally mumbled.

"Miss you, too, Wally." Hal lightly punched Wally on the arm. "I don't have to give the going away speech about how you need to be careful and study and work hard and don't get caught when you cause trouble do I?"

"Nope," Wally said, popping the "p". "Same to you, though."

Hal nodded and walked to the back door as Wally followed. Neither of them was really smiling, but there was an underlying current of affection between Wally and his pseudo-uncle. Hal activated his ring and turned into the Green Lantern.

"See you in five years," said Hal.

"See you," said Wally as he nodded.

Then Hal flew off into the sky and Wally stared after him. When he turned back in the house, he sighed.

"This year really sucks," Wally stated, and then the monitors turned into a collage of colors as his memories fast forwarded on the screens.

...

**AN: **Don't worry "Robin" it wasn't you I was referring to or any of the unnamed guests. :)


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: **Okay guys, no need for apologies! :) None of you that responded were who I was talking about. I added that author's note at the end of last chapter because I was afraid some of you (one in particular) might have thought it was you. I just know how sensitive Robins can be ;D As always, review what you think.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

The monitors continued to give glimpses of Wally's life after he became the Flash. There were battles with Rogues and other non-costumed villains, as well as pieces of his civilian life thrown in, mostly about college.

"I never thought it was possible that so much could happen to one person," said Stargirl.

Supergirl agreed. "And I thought my life was crazy."

The Atom went over to where Batman was standing near Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Wonder Woman. "Batman," he said. "I'm considered an expert in my field and have an IQ of 175, but it doesn't take a genius to do the math, so I ask you. How old is Flash, and how the hell did you not know any of this?"

Batman glared at him. If it was Superman or some lesser ranked hero, they'd be in the med bay already, but Batman actually respected Ray Palmer.

"_Nightwing_," he growled in answer.

Atom looked taken aback. "Oooohhh." He looked blankly at the Dark Knight. "He hacked the system."

"He hacked the system," agreed Batman. "I don't know if it hasn't happened yet or if his memories just skipped over it. As it is, I didn't start looking into other heroes' identities until after the League was formed. Right now, Flash is _supposed _to be 33, but obviously he's a lot younger."

"How much younger?" asked Supergirl with an interested look.

"Still older than you," Superman said while crossing his arms. "Right?" he asked Batman uncertainly.

Just then, Wally's memories formed a new scene. He was in a college dorm room, and he was with a girl.

The league members turned their heads in embarrassment, but stole glances at the screens every few seconds. Wally and the brunette were having an extreme make-out session on her bed and Wally started running his hands up and down her waist.

Suddenly he broke off with a shocked expression on his face.

"Wally?" asked the girl breathily with her eyes half-lidded. "Something wrong?"

"N-No," stammered Wally. "Nothing's wrong." He smiled at her and started kissing her again. After only a few seconds, though, he backed off and stood up with his hands behind his back.

"Uh, you know what? I just remembered, I'm supposed to, uh, meet a friend, I mean, my brother for…something. Yeah, uh, I'll call you later." Wally backed out the door and rushed down the hall at a normal pace until he was around the corner. He looked around and then held up his hands, staring at the palms and then the backs as he flipped them over several times. He fisted his hands and then looked at the palms again with wide eyes.

He looked up from his hands to stare unseeingly at the wall.

"_Fuck!_" Wally whisper-shouted.

He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Hey, Wally," answered the voice on the other end.

"Dude, I need your help. Where are you?" Wally asked quickly.

"I'm at the tower. Where else?"

"Great,seeyouinaminutebye." Wally hung up and the scene morphed quickly into a memory of Wally approaching the Titans' "T" shaped tower. He was let in and he ran into the elevator that deposited him on the main floor where the titans all hang out.

"Friend Wally!" exclaimed Starfire. "It is so good to see you again! Will you be staying long?"

"Sorry Star," Wally said with a sad face. "I just need to talk to Nightwing really quick." Wally turned to the others. "What's up guys? Hey Speedy!"

Roy was there sitting with Cyborg and Beast Boy as they played video games while Raven sat in a corner reading. Nightwing got up and walked over to the exit. "Follow me."

Dick led them back into the elevator and got out a few stories below where Dick opened a private study. Pictures of villains and police reports all lined the walls, one of which was devoted entirely to Slade.

"Obsessive much?" Wally asked dryly.

"What did you need my help with?" Dick got right to the point.

Wally shook his head. "You know, for not wanting to turn out like B, you sure are moody. The old you would have made some joke by now."

Dick just glared at him.

Wally took a deep inhale and exhale. "Okay, so it's like this. I was with this girl. She's really, really hot and we were kissing and things were getting kind of heavy and-"

"Ah tatatatata!" interrupt Nightwing. "Dude, I do NOT want to hear about you having sex!"

"Will you just let me finish?!" asked Wally exasperated.

"Fine, fine," said Dick as he waved his hand for Wally to go on.

"Like I said," continued Wally, "things were getting kind of heavy, so I was getting kind of excited, and then…" Wally hesitated and grimaced at Dick. "I started…_vibrating_."

Dick blinked twice and shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry. Come again?"

"It hasn't happened for years," Wally explained, "but I got excited and lost control of my powers and I started," Wally spread his arms out wide, "vibrating."

Dick's lips trembled for a second before he burst out laughing, hunching over and holding his stomach as he struggled to breathe.

"It's not funny!" screamed Wally.

"Are…you…kidding?" gasped Dick. "This is…hilarious! You're a…a HUMAN VIBRATOR!" Dick dissolved into another fit of laughter, even falling out of his chair, while Wally glared at him.

Supergirl held her hand up to by her mouth and said to the group of girls by her. "I like older guys." The others just covered their laughter and nodded their heads.

Booster Gold heard her and looked to Vigilante and Shining Knight. "Man! How are we supposed to compete with _that_?" They just shook their heads.

Dick's laughter was starting to die down, leaving him breathless. "You…you should totally advertise that!" he said.

Wally just rubbed his face in frustration. "WHY did I think you could help me?"

"I don't know," said Dick giggling every few seconds. "Why did you?"

"I _thought_ maybe you could teach me some of those body controlling exercises that Batman always made you do. If I could keep my powers in check, then I won't vibrate," said Wally.

"Hmm," Dick thought. "That might work. We'd have to tweak a few things, but I think it's doable."

"So you'll help," asked Wally with a relieved smile.

Dick laughed. "Sure. We'll start this weekend, but honestly, why would you want to get rid of it? You realize that you would become every woman's fantasy?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Yeah, except for the part where it would give away my secret identity! I'd have to wait until I trusted a girl enough to tell her my secret, and if that never happened," Wally fell on his knees and cried to the ceiling, "I'D DIE A _VIR-GIN!_"

Dick laughed again.

"Laugh all you want!" Wally yelled angrily. "You don't have that problem!"

"No, I don't," agreed Dick happily with his hands behind his head as he leaned back in the chair.

Wally looked at him with his mouth slightly open and his eyes narrowed. "No. Really? You and Starfire?"

Dick shrugged.

Wally pursed his lips. "Does that mean you finally got over your ginormous crush on Barbara?"

"It was not a ginormous crush!" snapped Dick.

"Please." Wally rolled his eyes. "Every time you were around her you were like a puppy starved for attention. You've been in love with her for, like, years."

Nightwing stopped looking so high and mighty and sulked.

"And you still are," Wally surmised.

"Batgirl and I would not work for so many reasons," Dick said calmly. "I'm with Starfire now."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that. Look," said Wally, "I'm going to tell you this because I'm your friend. You still love Babs, and while you do, you can never really be with Starfire. All you're doing is hurting yourself _and them_ by trying to hold on to the both of them. Someone's going to get hurt, but that is a hell of a lot better than all three of you getting hurt and ending up hating each other," finished Wally.

_Whoa,_ thought John. Déjà vu. No wonder Wally had given him such a speech when Shayera came back. He'd first given it to Nightwing. He saw the wisdom in his words, but he was still with Vixen. And yet, maybe there was a way to learn something from this.

"Nightwing," said John. "Did you take Wally's advice?"

Dick looked at him with a slight smirk and knowing eyes. "Not for a while. I wish I had taken it sooner." Dick shrugged. "I wanted Starfire and me to work, but we didn't, and the relationship I thought would end in blood and tears has actually been going great."

John saw Shayera look at him from the corner of her eyes while Dick crossed his arms and frowned. "But I'm still pissed at Wally for what he'll do next," he said nodding at the monitor.

"Besides," Wally continued. "What do you really have to choose from?" he gestured with his hands. "The hot, redhead superchick or the hot, redhead superchick?" He looked up thoughtfully for a second. "You know, you surround yourself with a lot of redheads." He leaned forward with a sly smile on his face and sang, "Are you compensating for something?"

"Oh, shut up Wally!" Dick said scowling.

Wally laughed. "Well, if you're really over Barbara, you wouldn't mind me asking her out. After all, she already knows my secret."

Dick frowned at Wally while he pulled out his phone and called Barbara.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Babs. I vibrate," Wally said with a smile.

"…Wally?"

"Dick said I should advertise it," Wally said while he grinned at a Nightwing who crossed his arms.

"Oh he did?" asked Barbara with a flirtatious edge to her voice.

"Yep," said Wally. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

"_Sure_," said Barbara, her voice getting deeper and huskier.

"Great. I'll call you later."

"Bye Wally."

Wally hung up and stood grinning widely at a now fuming Dick.

"Hehehe," Wally chuckled under his breath. "You are so easy to piss off."

Dick's eyes narrowed even further. "You are going to regret that this weekend when we start your training."

Wally just shrugged. "See you later Dickie-bird! I have a date with a hot, redhead superchick to plan."

As the scene dissolved, Batman looked at Batgirl with his mouth in a tight line.

Barbara smiled guiltily and held her hands up. "Nothing happened. Mostly," she added quietly. Batman heard her and his eyes widened in anger. "I'm going to the bathroom," Batgirl said and beat a hasty retreat.

Batman glared at the screen. "That speedster is the only person who I can feel a modicum of friendship with one moment and then make me want to hang him over the side of a building the next."

Diana smirked. "That's just Wally."

...

**AN: **You guys asked for a Wally x Babs, so I gave a little tease, but I am a Dick x Babs lover, so that's why i'm putting them together in the present time. I also started to address how old current Wally is.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I KNOW IT'S REALLY LONG BUT IT'S** **IMPORTANT**

1) Okay, sorry I haven't updated in the last few days. I went home this weekend to see my family and my sister needed some help on a paper, so I was a little busy.

2) This was a hard chapter to get done and the following ones will be just as hard because I am moving into the time of the JL and will be basing more off the shows. This particular chapter deals with Superman: TAS: Speed Demons. Expect a chapter every other day, unless it's one that I had already written because it was so awesome I just had to skip ahead and write it.

3) I have a 10-20 pg manuscript due this Friday and I want to get it done by Thursday so I don't have to worry about printing the 15 copies (100+ pages) for my class. So I will definitely get out one more chapter between now and then, but that might be it.

4) I'm sorry, but obviously I just need to spell it out. "Silverwolf", you were the one I was referring to in my author's note two chapters ago. I didn't want to single you out, but you didn't get the message from my very polite request and I made others (who were respectful) feel bad thinking it was directed towards them.

Since you have continued to make "suggestions" some of them duplicates, I will answer you. A) No I will not have Wally know Kyle Rayner. I already have him knowing Hal and John, and him knowing Kyle will be too much. B) Even though Zatanna is 14 in Young Justice, in the DCAU, she is only a couple years younger than Batman, which would make her at least 30 and several years older than Wally. As I said before, please stop making such ridiculous demands.

You need to develop more respect towards writers and their stories. I will not apologize for saying this to you because I have seen that you do this with other writers and it needed to be said. If you wish to see a story with your ideas in it, then write it yourself instead of badgering others.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything in the DCUA or the Justice League.

...

After a few minutes of shifting memories, the monitors finally settled on one with Wally, Dick, and Jason hanging out in his living room.

"So," Wally began. "You guys are actually going to be there tomorrow?"

The two young bats grinned at him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Walls," said Jason. "I can't wait to see you kick Superman's ass."

"You really think I can?" Wally directed the question towards Dick.

"Absolutely," he said smiling. "While Supes can probably outdo you flying, he won't stand a chance in a footrace."

Wally grinned. "At least I don't have to worry about losing my title of Fastest Man Alive. However," Wally grinned evilly, "what would you say if I were to test just how much of a boy scout Big Blue is?"

Dick and Jason looked at each other for a second before turning back to Wally.

"You're going to try and piss him off. Aren't you?" asked Dick.

"I APPROVE!" shouted Jason.

Dick shook his head smiling. "I still don't understand why you act that way as Flash."

"Hey, that's not fair. I still act like me, just louder, stupider, and more obnoxious. It's kind of like the opposite of what you do. Dick is a happy-go-lucky playboy, while Nightwing is a serious and brooding creature of the night. Personally, I prefer my way more," said Wally, relaxing into the couch. "People always underestimate me."

"Again," said Jason. "I approve! Oh, and make sure to hit on Lois Lane. That'll really make him mad." Jason rubbed his hands together evilly.

The scene morphed and Wally was in his garage working at his makeshift lab. He was absorbed in his work until he glanced at the clock.

"CRAP!" he tore off his lab coat and goggles and haphazardly put everything away before he held up his flash ring and shot his costume out. "I'm going to be late!" Flash said and then froze. "Oh man! I'm turning into my uncle." His face scrunched up in thought. "Eh, there are worse things." He shrugged.

Finally, he ran out of his garage and the next instant, he was running out of Central and across the east half of the continent towards Metropolis on the Delaware coast.

"I can't wait to mess with Supey," muttered Flash excitedly.

The next instant, he was in Metropolis and running around the statue in the middle of the city where a big crowd stood. Flash made a bit of wind tunnel to make an appearance and then came to a stop next to Superman, blowing his cape over his head in the process.

"Sorry I'm late! Just woke up two minutes ago," Flash proclaimed arrogantly and then posed for some pictures. When Superman put his cape back in place, Flash grinned at him. "Give me five, big guy!"

Superman, being gullible, raised his hand, but of course Flash moved his hand out of the way and told him he was slow. The league members laughed at his antics.

Superman just shook his head, but a small grin tilted the corners of his lips. "I can't believe he did all that just to make me mad."

Clark remembered his first meeting with Flash. It was a charity race and Flash was acting like a big jerk until they stopped Weather Wizard together.

The memory showed their banter before the race, and Superman had to admit, he was pretty short with Flash.

He watched as he got ready to run while Flash just stood there relaxed. When the starting gun was fired, both of them took off. The race became a little blurry and fast-forwarded. After Superman and Flash ran on water, the memory focused more.

"Okay," muttered Flash smiling. He was a bit ahead of Superman. "I'm a little impressed," he frowned a bit, "but he's still so _slow_, especially with that stupid cape dragging him down." Flash smiled and shook his head. "I am such a nice person."

Diana giggled a little. "I can't believe you guys were in a race! Flash was obviously faster, even then. He probably could have lapped you a dozen times!"

"I guess he wanted to make it more interesting for everyone," said Superman. "Hey," he frowned. "That race wasn't too long ago, and judging from his memories, he would have been, what? Eighteen? That means…" Clark's eyes widened.

Batman didn't look at him as he said, "At least you finally figured out the math."

Superman turned to him. "HE'S ONLY TWENTY-THREE?!"

Supergirl's eyes widened. "That is definitely within my age range," she said.

"Not now!" Superman yelled at her. "And the league was formed only a year later!" he yelled at Batman, who wasn't shocked by any of this. He'd figured it out by the memory of Dick and Wally's meeting at the park. "A TEENAGER WAS A FOUNDING MEMBER OF THE LEAGUE?!" Superman continued to rant.

"Clark! Calm down!" commanded Black Canary. "It's not that big a deal. He was a legal adult and much more experienced than we ever gave him credit for. Besides, we have teenagers on the league now."

Superman rubbed his face while many of the other heroes were just in shock at realizing how young Wally is, physically at least. There was still the matter of how old he is mentally.

The league continued to watch as Flash and Superman saved a ship off the coast of Australia and watched the video threat of Weather Wizard aka Mark Mardon. They ran towards the US, but were both frozen in a block of ice. The two heroes were trapped in there for a minute until Flash started vibrating himself until he melted through the ice. He looked at Superman still frozen.

"I wonder if I should thaw him out?" Flash mused, but a second later, Superman started to use his heat vision to get himself out. "Huh. Not bad, but this stuff isn't near as bad as Cold's new ice gun." He leaned against an ice pillar and waited for Superman to finish spinning like a drill. Flash snorted. "Ballerina. He's even en pointe."

Superman rolled his eyes at Flash's commentary.

The rest of the memory passed without any surprises until Superman went by himself to confront Weather Wizard after Flash had gotten shocked by the force field surrounding Mardon's home. Flash sat there looking at the hole in the ground Superman made.

"Nice going West," he said. "You wanted him to think you were an idiot. Mission accomplished." Flash sighed. "On the upside: getting hit by lightning? Not as painful as the first time around."

Flash followed Superman and ran into the underground tunnel he made into the house. The league watched as he interrupted Mardon and knocked the weather wand out of his hand. It was relatively easy for Superman and Flash after that. All they had to do was get out of there before the place blew-up from the overload Flash had accidentally caused the machine.

After they put Mardon away, Flash and Superman actually got along and Superman complemented him and played his own high five trick on him. The memory ended when they both decided to finish their race.

The next memory that formed showed Wally in his kitchen, stirring a pot on the stove and talking with the phone on speaker.

"So you still beat him. Right?" asked what sounded like Dick.

"Duh," Wally said. "I didn't even have to try. Are they sure he's faster than a speeding bullet?"

"Even if he's not as fast as you, he's still fast," replied Dick. "Anyway, sounds like you didn't manage to piss him off."

"I was so close," said Wally shaking his head and taking a bite of the chili he was cooking. "I guess he remains a boy scout. You're right though; he's not that bad. I'd say he needs to loosen up a little, but considering his powers and the fact everyone looks up to him, well, I guess I can understand."

"So are you now a Superman fan?" Dick laughed.

"Not as much as you are," snickered Wally. "What would Batman say if he knew you were a Superman fan and owned Superman boxers? The poor Bat would feel so betrayed," mocked Wally. "Nah. I'll just think of Superman as a fellow hero. Someone's got to stay a Batman fan after all, but like I said, Supey's not that bad. He's got my respect."

The scene faded into black and Superman started to walk towards the exit. He wanted to go to the med room and sit with Flash; with his friend, Wally. He also wanted to talk to Dick.

_Does he really have Superman underwear?_

_..._


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:** Okay, This wasn't originally in my plot, but then the idea came to me, and I was like, why not? If I went a little OOC on Flash, tell me because maybe this is more Barry-Flash than Wally-Flash. Also, I hate to break it to some, but I will not have any serious romance in this story. I might put in a little flirtations like I have been, but there will be no true love. If I make my sequel to this (and I seriously think I will because it will be AWESOME!) then I will have Flash fall in love. Until then, Flash will remain a bachelor.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Justice League.

...

Wally's first memory of Superman was interesting, but what really weighed on the leaguers' minds was when Wally told Dick and Jason why he acts the way he does. "_People always underestimate me._"

It was true. Everyone did underestimate Flash, heroes and villains alike. Looking back, all the "luck" that Flash had was many times just him taking advantage of that fact.

A new memory formed on the monitors and everyone looked at it at once. It couldn't have been too long after the charity race as the bystanders Flash passed wore shorts and t-shirts, meaning it was still spring or summer.

Flash was moving towards the industrial district until he stopped near a row of warehouses.

Nightwing gasped. "I remember this! A bunch of kids were living on the streets. Flash was trying to get them to go to the orphanage or into foster care when they all started going missing. He needed me to get ahold of some trackers to plant on the other kids in case they were kidnapped as well."

"What happened then?" asked Superman, who had just entered the room.

Nightwing grimaced. "Let's just say that there's a reason Central City criminals are afraid of Flash. I mean, it takes a lot to piss Wally off, but if you push the right buttons, you better be prepared to deal with the fallout because nothing is more terrifying than DaddyFlash, not even Batman."

Shayera, John, and Clark all looked at each other. It was hard for them to imagine Flash being scarier than Batman.

"He did once drop a guy off a roof," offered John.

On the screen, Flash entered one of the largest warehouses. He avoided going into the main room, and instead crept along the hall on the left side of the building. At each door, he paused and listened. If there wasn't any noise, he opened it a crack and peered inside. The first two were empty and the third had several deep voices coming from it that Flash skipped.

When Flash reached the fourth door, he heard muffled voices and what sounded like crying. Flash opened the door a bit and took in the sight in a couple of seconds. Along one wall, there were giant metal cages each with one or two kids inside, all aging from five to their late teens. In total, there were almost dozen kids there. On the opposite wall ran a long, built-in table with various tools on top: needles, glass flasks, vials full of amber colored liquid, pliers, etc. There were also some dirty food trays piled in the corner of the table away from the chemicals.

"Flash!" one of the older girls exclaimed in relief.

"Christie, shh," whispered Flash. "Don't worry. I'm going to get you all out of here."

Another teen boy spoke to Flash. "Flash, they have Danny right now. They took him to the main room they use as a lab to run tests on him," he said urgently in a low voice.

Flash frowned. "What kind of tests?"

The boy looked scared and just shook his head back and forth.

Flash sighed. "It's alright. I'll get you all out and then come back for Danny. Are any of you seriously hurt?" he asked as he grabbed the keys hanging up and started unlocking all the doors.

"Waverly and Anna won't wake up, and Brandon's ankle is really swollen," said the boy, pointing out twin girls around nine or ten and a younger looking boy with brown hair and tears in his hazel eyes.

The others were fine and the youngest girl ran into Christie's arms as soon as she was free.

"Thanks, Michael," said Flash. Michael nodded. "I'll carry the girls if you can carry Brandon."

Michael nodded again.

"Alright," said Flash calmly. "Michael, Christie and Ava, I need you to help me keep everyone together. You do exactly as I say."

Flash exited the room and waved the others ahead of him when they reached the door where the hired help was. As they sped through the hall, the younger ones had trouble keeping up, but they all eventually made it out of the building without tipping anyone off.

Flash handed the twins to two other young teens. "There's a policeman stationed two blocks from here," he said pointing down the right street. "Stay together, tell him what's happening, and wait with him until back-up arrives. They'll insist on you going to the hospital, and while I know you don't trust adults that much, you all need medical attention, so I expect you to go with them instead of running away. Do I make myself clear?" Flash asked crossing his arms. The kids all nodded glumly. "I'll see you all soon. Do what I told you while I go get Danny and stop the bad guys."

Flash watched them scurry down the street before turning back to enter the warehouse. This time he didn't hesitate to walk over to the door leading to the main storage room, but before he got there, a pain filled scream pierced the air. Flash's white eye lenses went wide and he flung open the door and sped just inside the room.

Four men in lab coats were standing around a cot with a black-haired boy on it. There were collapsible tables erected around the room with a wide assortment of lab equipment on it. Larger pieces of tech were also there along with two other "beds" that were empty and had metal arms surrounding them. As it was, the boy, Danny, was currently screaming from an electric shock that was generated from the cot he was strapped to.

"Increase the dose to 30 ml," said one of the scientists.

The only female reached for a needle filled with fluid, but Flash ran and pushed her out of the way. He also punched the others back before finding the switch and turning off the machine. Danny stopped screaming and lied there unconscious.

Flash glared at the boy's body. "You're experimenting on kids?" he growled.

There was a click and Flash whipped his body around, placing it in front of Danny. One of the men was pointing a handgun at Flash and the next second he fired.

Flash jolted back and then righted himself. He looked down where a hole in his right side was oozing dark red blood on his uniform. He looked back up at the scientists who all had shocked looks on their faces, as though they couldn't believe they managed to shoot The Flash.

Flash just bared his teeth and growled at them before rushing over to the one with the gun and swiping his hand towards the weapon. At first it seemed as though Flash took it away, but really, he had vibrated his hand through it. The next second it exploded in the scientist's hand and he gave a pained yell and dropped to his knees holding his bloodied hand.

By that time, the doors were being knocked down by gunmen who had heard the shot. Flash looked over at the unconscious boy and back at the men.

"Hold that thought," he sneered. He quickly ran over to Danny, picked him up and ran past everyone and outside where a couple of police cars had just arrived. After depositing the boy in the nearest officer's arms, he ran back inside without a word.

Flash didn't pause when he entered the room and grabbed every gun out of the men's hands until he had them all and stopped in the middle of them. He vibrated his left hand through his bundle for a couple seconds before he threw the guns in the air where they all exploded. The men were looking at Flash totally freaked out, and he was staring at all of them, scientists included, with a glare that made Batman proud.

"Now," he ground out, cracking his knuckles, "where were we?"

"Go DaddyFlash," Jason whispered excitedly under his breathe. He leaned closer to the monitor and beat his fists on the arms of his chair with each syllable he chanted. "Go DaddyFlash! Go DaddyFlash!"

What followed shocked the leaguers so much their jaws dropped. Flash pulled a Batman and attacked every single one of the men in that building. The lone woman got off with a simple knock to the head as she was thrown into a wall, but Flash was viciously grabbing the criminals and beating the snot out of them. When some tried to run away, Flash caught them and dragged them back to the middle of the room where he either landed a few punches or kicks, threw them into others, or simply twisted their arm or leg until it snapped. He did all this to twenty men while using his superspeed.

"Yom shigureth," muttered Shayera.

On the main deck, her sentiments were shared.

"Hera," muttered Diana.

"I didn't think Flash had it in him," said Booster Gold, who was turning pale.

"I think I just came up with a new rule," said Green Arrow. "Do not make Wally that mad, EVER."

Finally every man was either unconscious or unable to run away. Flash crossed his arms and scowled at every one of them. "I don't like people who hurt kids, especially _my_ kids."

One brave soul who had both arms broken and tears in his eyes said, "But they weren't even your kids."

Flash leaned down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "They're in Central. That makes them my kids. _Don't. Touch. Them._"

The guy whimpered as Flash dropped him. He turned and walked unhurriedly to the door, but turned back around before he left. "Next time, remember what happened here tonight," Flash said as he gave them the Flashglare.

"And _that_ is why you do not piss of the Flash," said Dick. Roy and Jason nodded their heads in agreement.

The monitor screens turned black for a second before a new memory showed Flash standing in the hospital. Though his costume was still stained with blood, his wound was already healing. He was talking to a couple officers, doctors, and a several well-dressed men and women.

"And you're sure they'll be taken good care of?" Flash asked.

"Yes," assured one woman. "The paperwork has already been started. Michael will go live with his uncle in California that has, incidentally, been searching for him all this time. Danny already has a family wanting to adopt him, as do the twins. Janice, that ten year old," she pointed to a caramel-skinned girl, "is willing to live with her grandmother, and Ava is applying for legal emancipation. She already has a place to stay, and with her grades before her parents' deaths, I have no doubt she'll be able to catch up in school and graduate in a couple years with a scholarship. Christie and her sister will be going to stay with a good foster home and all the others will be sent to the Central City Orphanage."

Flash nodded. "That's good to hear. Can I go see them?" he asked one of the doctors.

"Of course," the doctor said. "They've been asking for you actually."

Flash smiled and ran through a set of double doors in a long room filled with medical cots that all had the curtains open.

"Flash!" exclaimed the twins.

"Hey kids! I hope you're all feeling okay," Flash said.

"We are now," said Christie.

A little blonde-haired girl had gotten up and latched onto Flash's leg. "Will you still come and see us?"

Flash picked her up and settled her on his hip. "You know I will. You're my kids," he said smiling, and every single one of them beamed back.

...

**AN: **Reviews are welcome :)


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: **I am so very sorry for the long wait. After finishing my manuscript yesterday, I just needed a break and it was so nice out. To make it up for you, I'll update again tomorrow. Also, we have officially entered into the time of the show. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

As Batman watched Flash show his darker side, he couldn't help but feel a little proud. True, seeing that side of Wally was a little scary for some, but Batman lived in the darkness, and all he saw was a man who would not put up with the lowest actions a person could do. Hurting kids was a big no-no, and his respect for Flash was remarkably high now. Only a few years ago, he had held no respect for the speedster, but over time, he had come to understand him more, and with understanding came respect. Now that Batman knows the full story, it would be impossible for him to not hold Flash in high regard.

Wally's memories shifted quickly on the screen. Wally was walking with a couple friends across the lightly snow-dusted CCU campus.

"Of course Mr. Science Wiz over here would get the highest grade on the exam," the guy in the middle and on Wally's right laughed.

The girl on the far right spoke up. "I think this is cause for celebration. What do you say we meet up later tonight at Marico's? We can see if a few others want to join us."

"You know me," Wally said. "I like food." His phone rang in his pocket. "Oh, sorry. I'll see you guys later."

The other two students started walking away.

"We'll call you later," shouted the boy.

Wally answered his phone smiling. "Hey, Dick! Guess what? I got a 98 on my Chemistry exam! You should totally come over for the celebration we're having tonight or I can come and pick you up, whichever," Wally rambled.

"Wally," Dick's rough voice came through the speakers.

"Dick?" Wally asked as his smile faltered. "What's wrong?"

"Wally, Jason is dead." Dick's voice cracked on the last word and then he started crying. Wally stood there, frozen, with happy college students milling all around him as his mouth gaped open and closed in shock.

You could see the moment when he finally accepted it. His mouth closed and the skin around his eyes tightened. The scene faded into color and a fast-forwarded memory of Jason's funeral played out. Not much could be distinguished or heard, but the images stilled with Wally standing behind a few trees several hundred feet away from the small family plot. The only person left standing there was Bruce.

No one had ever seen the Dark Knight show so much emotion that wasn't rage. He looked broken.

Batman shifted his feet on the Watchtower and looked away from the screen. He did not care to remember those dark days. Jason however, leaned forward in his chair to see Bruce's face better. He had been told numerous times that his death had hit Bruce hard, but he never believed it, not really. Bruce was always just so cold to him. How could he believe that Bruce ever cared? And even if he did, it wasn't close to how he felt about his Golden Boy. But looking at Wally's memory of Bruce standing there…maybe what everyone told him was true.

"Excuse me," John said as he stood up from his chair and walked out of the room staring at his ring.

On the monitor, Bruce finally turned around and walked slowly back towards the Manor that was half hidden behind various trees and plants that separated the house from the graves. When he was out of sight, Wally made his way over to the newest gravestone.

"Hey Jaybird," he said softly with a small smile. "Man, I thought Bruce would never leave, not that I can blame him, but I was waiting for three full hours. No one's ever gotten me to sit still that long. You deserve an award."

Wally sat down in front of Jason's grave. "I'm not gonna lie. This really sucks." He sighed sadly. "I'd ask you why you tried to take on Joker, but that's a stupid question and I'm sure Dick's already asked. It's just…you're dead and I miss you." Wally's eyes filled with tears. "It doesn't matter that we didn't get to see each other often or that we only met because of Dick. You're still my brother, just as much as he and Roy. You really hurt us by leaving," Wally said and he snorted dryly. "I know that sounds really selfish because you're the one who got killed, but now you're gone and we have to live without you. And it hurts."

_Aww shit_, Jason thought. Wally was a sappy idiot, but it never really bothered him like with some people, maybe because it was just so genuine. Wally wore his heart on his sleeve and the last thing Jason wanted to do was tear it up.

Wally looked down, away from the headstone. "I know you were always angry. I know were never thought you were good enough, but you were." Wally looked back up. "Every one of us – me, Dick, Alfred, Roy, Barbara, Bruce – we all loved you. You never had anything to prove. I hope that wherever you are, you know that. Maybe you could say hi to Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris for me." Wally smiled. "I know they cared about you, too. Maybe you could look out for each other." Wally paused for a moment. "I'll keep an eye on the Bats for you, but something tells me I'm not going to be needed. Nightwing has officially gone on indefinite leave from the Titans. He's back here in Gotham, and he and Bruce have finally gotten their heads out of their asses and talked to each other." Wally chuckled. "Stubborn bats. It sucks it only happened because of this."

Wally stood up and dusted off his pants. "But I guess you win our bet. You were the one who got them to see sense, so…" He pulled out a twenty from his wallet and laid it on top of the headstone, pinning it down with a small stone he picked up from the ground. Wally breathed in and out heavily. "Everything's changing. I just hope you know that you'll always be my brother." Wally smiled and backed up a few steps. "Oh, and if you ever come back as an avenging angel - because that just seems like something you would do - James wants you to come play darts with him."

The scene faded and Jason was left in the med room with tear-filled eyes and a trembling bottom lip. He looked at Flash lying on the bed.

"Why do you always have to make me feel emotion?!" Jason yelled at him. "I hate your guts Wally!"

The others laughed at him and Nightwing put his arm around his brother and pulled him into a side hug. For the first time in a long time, Jason didn't fight it. In fact, he hugged Dick back.

John came back into the room.

"Guys? Hal just called me from Oa. He's done with his mission and, uh, I told him what's happening." John grimaced. "He wasn't happy."

"Does that mean he's coming to the Watchtower?" Superman asked.

"Yep, and I can't wait until he gets here," John answered as he crossed his arms. "I have a few things I need to say to him." Shayera raised her eyebrow at him.

_Jealous much?_ She thought.

On the monitor, the rush of memories slowed and a new scene formed. Wally was sitting on his couch in a t-shirt and sweats. Chemistry and physics books and papers lay on the coffee table and the TV was turned to the news station. Flash got up and stretched, yawning as he did. Just as he was about to turn the television off, a breaking news headline came on the screen along with video footage of a giant, three-legged, white and red _thing_.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Wally said.

...

**AN:** More tomorrow! Pinkie promise :)


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: **I kept my promise! despite my computer being stupid and taking four hours to update and then having the sound go all wonky when I was re-watching the first three Justice League episodes. Anyway, I already know how the next chapter is going to go, so if I don't update it tonight, I will tomorrow morning. Oh, and some of you have asked some questions. Those with accounts, I will answer you! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me," Wally said._

Wally sighed and went to his kitchen. He pulled out about a dozen plastic containers filled with food and quickly ate while keeping an eye on the television. When he was finished, Wally changed into his Flash suit and started running towards Metropolis.

The city was a mess. Flash helped a couple civilians out from under some rubble and then sped a few streets over to a squadron of soldiers.

"What are these things?" Flash asked the one in charge.

"Hell if I know. Aliens?" The guy shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

Flash smiled charmingly. "Thought the big guy could use some help. Where is he anyway?"

The captain frowned. "He left. I saw it. He just flew away."

Flash frowned as well. "That doesn't sound like Superman," he said grimly.

Flash darted away from the soldier and started running through the destroyed part of the city. He came across a few civilians and helped them to safety. Suddenly, Flash froze. He looked over to the West side of the city and started running. He passed the city outskirts, then the Chesapeake Bay, and kept running until he reached the northern part of the Appalachian Mountains.

As he got closer, he heard the sound of lasers firing along with shouts and other crashes. He passed something black and skidded to a halt to run back.

"The Batwing?" Flash said as he looked at the torn off wing of Batman's jet.

He picked it up and continued running, though at a slower pace as he neared the battle. Before he got there, the sounds ended and when he looked up, he saw five flying individuals slightly ahead of him.

He followed their direction until he saw Batman standing by his landed jet and grinned.

"Well it's about time I met him," Flash said as he ran ahead to meet the Dark Knight.

"Hey Bats," Flash said cockily, "I think you dropped this." That's when Superman and Wonder Woman dropped out of the sky. Reacting in typical Flash fashion, he flirted. "Whoa. Where have you been all my life?"

For everyone other than the original seven, it was exciting to see how the league was formed. They heard Diana's explanation of why she came and J'onn's painful story of how he became the last surviving Martian.

Afterwards, a giant storm started brewing that could be seen even from the hundred miles between them and the site of the meteor in Metropolis. When J'onn explained the aliens were nocturnal and were blotting out the sun, Flash stepped forward and asked why they couldn't just make more nerve gas. Of course, Earth didn't have the right materials for it.

Then something happened that surprised the leaguers, especially Diana. She remembered that she said they would have to take out the alien factories and then getting into an argument with John. Afterwards, when he said they needed to split into teams, Flash had come over and put his arms around her shoulders.

_Dibs on the Amazon_, he'd said, and she'd taken it as his usually flirting, but she and everyone else had missed the quiet words he had said before then.

"We Amazons are warriors born," Diana had said angrily to the Green Lantern. "Want to test me?"

While Superman had intervened, Flash had looked worriedly at Diana. "No doubt you're powerful, but you're new to the real world. You've never really been in a fight like this," he mumbled to himself. Then John stepped forward.

"Tactically we'll have multiple objectives, so we'll need to split into teams," John said.

Flash's frown instantly disappeared and he pulled his move on Diana. He was instantly denied and was partnered with Green Lantern while Shayera went with Superman, and Batman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter were together.

Flash and Green Lantern started to take off for the alien factory in Malaysia, but before they did, Flash looked back at Diana.

He sighed. "Well if it wasn't me, at least I know Bats will look out for her."

Diana's eyes widened in shock. "Wait. He-he did that – called dibs on me – because he wanted to protect me?"

J'onn answered her. "It would seem so."

Diana's eyes watered as she thought back to those early days. She was so naïve back then and Flash had been so eager to share man's world with her. He flirted, of course he did, but he kept close to her, and was always there when she needed help or didn't understand something. He was protecting her, and she didn't realize. Worse, she had on occasion thought him annoying and wished for him to leave her alone.

Without looking back at the monitors, Diana flew from the room and headed to the med room to join the three brothers and her fellow founders.

Up on the screens, Flash and GL had arrived in Malaysia.

"That's our target," said John. "Now listen up, here's the plan-"

"What plan?" interrupted Flash. "We kick their butts, right, let's get this over with." As Flash ran down the kill towards the aliens, he added grumpily, "I have a final tomorrow."

Flash only succeeded in getting himself stuck in some green goop and Green Lantern had to come rescue him.

John chastised him as he got the gunk off Flash. "Of all the idiotic, bone-headed, glory-grabbing moves; haven't you ever heard of teamwork?"

The pair were then fired upon by the tripods.

"Uh, maybe we ought to save the motivational speeches till later!" Flash exclaimed as he proceeded to dodge an attack and GL flew up to intercept the blasts. "And yes," Flash replied to GL's back, "I have heard of teamwork." He looked away for a moment. "It's just been awhile."

After John got hurt, Flash ran him out of danger. While he was waking GL up, Flash's hand went to his own head.

"You get that?" Flash asked John when he finally opened his eyes.

"Yeah," groaned John.

"Will you be okay to fly?" Flash asked him.

John grunted. "I'll be fine. Let's head back to Metropolis."

The memory morphed into another scene and Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter were on a roof where they could view the Metropolis factory from afar.

"What'd ya call us back for ?" Flash asked the other two.

"Superman's been captured," Diana said as she pointed to the factory. "He's trapped somewhere inside there with Hawkgirl."

"Whoa," Flash said as he looked at the intimidating image of the factory surrounded by dark, lightning-filled skies.

John asked her a more pressing question. "And what about Batman?"

Diana bowed her head. J'onn answered instead. "He acted heroically…to the very end."

"The Bat's gone?" Flash asked in a slightly shocked voice.

"He was a true warrior," Diana praised.

"This is _not_ good," John said. "Definitely not good."

They all started to leave to get closer to the alien factory.

"I agree," Flash muttered. "Not only are we all _screwed_," Flash rubbed his eyes and sighed, "What am I going to tell Dick?"

The rest of the memory of the Justice League's first battle went without any more surprise reveals about Flash, and the league members actually found themselves laughing at some of his jokes. Unfortunately, they were also very creeped out by the aliens and the Imperium, but watching the founding seven kick alien ass and save the world made every hero proud to be a member of the Justice League.

Wally's memory faded from the screen as a new one took place.

He was up in space on the old Watchtower.

"If we stayed together as a team," Superman was saying, "we would be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What?" Flash said sarcastically. "Like a bunch of Super Friends?"

"More like a…Justice League," Superman said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" Flash paused, considering. "But maybe the big guy has a point. With all of us behind it, it just might work. Count me in."

One by one, the others agree to stay together, all except for Batman who said that he would help when they needed him. Superman got J'onn and convinced him to come down to the others, and the memory faded of all of them standing together, Flash beaming.

...

**AN: **I had a lot of trouble figuring out where the heck there could be mountains near Delaware, but since the Appalachians are the closest and the government does have facilities in there, they'd have to do and the big storm the league sees will just have to spread out a hundred miles or so. I don't think the producers really considered that when making the show.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: **Sorry I didn't update this morning like I said. I thought I was almost done with the chapter last night, but it turned out A LOT longer than I thought it would. I hope that makes up for it. As always, reviews are welcome!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Justice League.

...

A new memory formed on the monitors.

Flash ran through a tunnel and arrived through a secret entrance in the Batcave. He saw Nightwing without his mask working at the computer and called out to him.

"Dick!"

Nightwing jumped. "Wally? What are you doing here?" Dick asked panicked. "Batman-"

"Is out of town as Bruce Wayne. I already checked," Flash said as he pulled his cowl off his head. "I need your help."

Dick looked at the serious expression on Wally's face. "Help with what?"

Wally swallowed. "I just came back from the Watchtower. You know, the orbiting satellite station Bruce built? Which, by the way, how the hell did he get that thing up there in only three weeks?"

Nightwing smiled slightly. "When Bruce Wayne wants something done, it gets done. Yet another reason why money is the ultimate superpower."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The point is, we – Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and I, and Bats too I guess – have formed a '_Justice League_'," Wally said in air quotes.

"You mean like the old Justice Society?" Dick asked interested.

"I guess." Wally shrugged. "It's actually pretty cool. The only problem is that we'll be working pretty close together, and it'll only be a matter of time before…before they found out who I am."

Dick gave no outward expression. "I see," he said. "You might want to look at this."

Dick led him over to the Batcomputer and pulled up several new files. They were all on the members of the newly formed Justice League.

"Damn," Wally said. "B doesn't waste any time, does he?"

"Nope," said Dick.

Wally moved away and started pacing.

"Dick," Wally said thoughtfully. "You can hack into public records, right?"

"Yeeeaaah," Dick replied slowly.

Wally looked at him. "I need you to hack into mine, and change my history."

Dick's eyes widened. "_Why_?"

Wally sighed. "Nobody besides you, Roy, Joan, and Hal know who the Flash is, and you've all promised to keep my secrets. If anyone finds out my name, they'll be able to find out everything about me. My age, my hidden intelligence, my parents; everything from my past. Please," Wally said. "You know what it's like. You know how people treat you when they know the truth."

Dick looked down. "They pity you, baby you, expect you to act a certain way. It sucks." Dick looked up at Wally. "Alright. I'll help if I can." He settled down to start hacking into the proper records.

"Thank you," Wally said. "So, first things first. I don't want anyone to find out what my parents did to me."

"How will I make that happen?" Dick asked. "I mean, I can change things, but if they don't add up, Batman will dig deeper and he'll find out the truth."

Wally started pacing again. "Is there any way to make two different copies of my public records so that what he sees is different from what the people who haven't hacked into the system sees?"

Dick frowned. "Hmm. Knowing Bruce and Batman, he'll only use the Batcomputer to search up fellow heroes. If he ever uses the Watchtower, the system will be synced with this one so that he doesn't have to copy reports. I think I can write up a code that will direct him to false documents about you."

Wally nodded. "Okay. Here's my idea. Get to my birth certificate and change the decade I was born in so that I'm ten years older. My parent's death can't be covered up, but that way, I would have been an adult at the time. You should probably make them ten years older too, just in case. Erase any police reports that have to do with the 'incident' and change the cause of the fire to be an accident. Also, get rid of any mention of me living with my aunt and uncle. That includes the adoption papers. I-I don't want him or anyone to know what I've lost," Wally said sadly. "It just doesn't line up with the hyperactive and annoyingly happy persona I've built up. That and they'd get me to try to talk about it and you know how annoying that is."

Dick nodded and continued working. "What about school records?"

Wally looked up in thought. "Everything happened ten years earlier, but instead of graduating at sixteen, I dropped out. There's another reason I want him to think I'm ten years older. If I'm supposedly the only Flash to have existed, I have to have been able to play the part. Dropping out at sixteen will have lined up with when Uncle Barry became the Flash. Batman will conclude that I dropped out when I became a speedster and took on the responsibility of a hero."

"Probably," Dick agreed.

"I also don't want them to think I'm too young, even though I've already got more experience than all of them except for Supes and Bats."

Dick snorted. "I definitely know how that feels. What would you do for a job?"

Wally tilted his head in thought. "Well, I plan on being a forensic scientist like my uncle, but that won't work. Though, I should probably keep with the story of working for the police somehow."

Dick turned around and smirked at him. "Mechanic? You can work on the police cruisers."

Wally smiled and nodded.

Dick pressed a few more buttons. "I'm running a search for anything random online that could tip B off. Is there anything else you can think of to change?"

Wally started to shake his head. "Oh, college!"

"Already covered it," Dick said.

"Then no," said Wally. His face crinkled in worry. "Do you think it will work? If Batman finds out my identity, and I'm sure he will…"

"It'll work," Dick said confidently and stood up. He put his hand on Wally's shoulder. "Don't forget, I'm the World's Greatest Anti-Detective. By the time I'm through, no one will be able to find out the truth unless I want them to."

Wally smiled at Dick, and he smiled back before looking worried again.

"You should probably head out before Bruce catches you here."

Wally looked at him curiously. "Are you trying to kick me out?"

"No," said Dick defensively. "It's just-I-uh…" Dick sighed. "Fine. I don't know how to tell you, so…" Dick walked over to the computer and pushed a button. "Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Dick," came the British butler's voice.

"Wally's here," said Dick quietly. "Can you bring _him_ down?"

There was a moment's hesitation before Alfred replied, "Certainly. We shall be down momentarily."

Wally crossed his arms and looked at Dick. "Okay. What's going on? I've never really seen you like this before."

Dick held up both hands in surrender. "What you're about to see is probably going to upset you. Believe me, I was mad, too, but you have to hear me out."

Wally's eyes narrowed.

The upstairs entrance to the Batcave opened and two figures started descending the stairs.

Wally's eyes stayed glued to the shortest figure and narrowed even further the closer they got. Finally they were only a few feet away, and Wally was able to see Alfred and a young, black-haired boy with light blue eyes.

Dick moved to stand between Wally and the newcomers. "Wally, this is Tim Drake."

Wally turned his narrowed eyes on Dick. His expression was one of contained rage.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" he exploded. Obviously he was able to read between the lines.

"Funny," said Dick lightly. "That is _exactly_ what I asked Bruce."

"This is no time for jokes, Dick!" Wally yelled. "You guys got a new Robin? After what happened to Jason?"

"Why is everyone so against me being Robin?" Tim spoke up.

Wally turned to him with an angry expression, but instead of shouting, Wally hissed, "Because the last Robin was kidnapped by the Joker, beaten mercilessly with a crowbar and then _blown up_."

Tim flinched. "I know."

Wally turned accusing eyes on Dick. "You said that after Jason's death, Bruce promised he would never introduce another person to this life!"

"It was my choice!" Tim yelled.

"Of course it was your choice!" Wally yelled at him. "It's always _our choice_," he said mockingly. "But you don't know what this life entails. You don't know the pain you'll suffer through, the lies you'll tell, the sacrifices you'll be forced to make! You don't want this life!"

Everyone on the Watchtower was slightly taken aback by Wally's outburst. They all knew what being a hero meant, but they had never heard it said like that. Being a hero sucked sometimes. Flash though, he had always seemed to love it. They never would have guessed that Wally had resentments.

Tim had stood firm against Wally's rant and said, "Yes I do. It's my choice. Maybe I don't know what it is to be a hero, but you're not going to make me change my mind."

Wally calmed and studied Tim. "What's your story?" he asked.

Tim frowned, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"All the bats have a story," Wally explained. "How'd you end up here?"

Tim smiled. "I figured out Batman's identity. Years ago in fact, back when Dick was still Robin."

Wally looked surprised. "Really? How?"

"I saw Robin do an aerial stunt that only Dick Grayson could do."

"And how'd you know only Dick Grayson could do it?"

Dick stepped in. "He was there. He was at the circus that night my parents died. We even took a picture together."

Wally frowned at him. "But…he would only have been what? Two?"

"And a half," Tim said smiling. "I have a good memory."

Dick chuckled. "That's an understatement. Timmy's a certified genius. He's already managed to hack the Batcomputer in less than a minute."

"No way," Wally muttered.

"Way," Dick confirmed smiling.

Wally sighed. "I have no problem with him being your techie, but he shouldn't go out in the field."

Tim frowned. "Then what's the point of being Robin?"

Wally pursed his lips. "What do your parents think of this?"

Tim remained silent and Wally's face relaxed. "Don't tell me. They're dead aren't they?"

Tim crossed his arms. "Why do you think I suddenly came to Bruce now? I knew when Jason died that there'd no longer be a Robin, and I was worried about what Batman might do. I've looked up to them for years and taken martial arts classes because I wanted to be like them, but I never thought I'd actually get the chance to join them. Then, a few months ago, my parents were poisoned, and they died. I don't really have any close family members, so before Child Services could get to me, I sneaked into the manor and stole the Robin suit. Then I asked Batman to take me in and let me be Robin."

Wally's eyes were wide from Tim's story. "You managed to sneak into the Batcave?"

Dick snorted. "Out of everything he said, that's what you're focused on?"

Wally glared at him. "I was trying to be tactful and change the subject. _Dick_."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Kid's a better hacker than me already, and he's pretty stealthy."

Wally crossed his arms. "I guess that means he passes the bat-test of being able to pop out of the shadows?"

Tim smiled at him. Wally shook his head and sighed. "I want to make clear that I do not like this, not one bit. But if you're dead set on being Robin, then you're going to have to deal with not just one overprotective older brother, but two. Three if we can get Roy on board."

"I've already met him," said Tim.

Wally looked at Dick with a hurt expression.

"I had to tell the Titans!" Dick defended.

"Whatever," Wally muttered. Then he spoke louder again. "What precaustions are you taking for Tim?"

"We're updating the suit," Dick replied.

"Kevlar?"

"Actually a prototype material that's stronger and lighter than Kevlar."

"Bat-arsenal?"

"The usual: bird-a-rangs, smoke pellets, taser, etcetera, etcetera. He's also going to use a staff."

"You know, I am standing right here," Tim said annoyed. Dick and Wally ignored him.

"Training?"

"Various martial arts, along with languages, on the scene investigating and lab skills, exercises to increase physical strength and endurance, and acting lessons."

"Acting lessons?"

"He's a horrible liar."

"Hey!" Tim interjected. "I'm not a horrible liar! I kept Batman's secret for years!"

"You're not going to let him face any of the big bads are you?"

"Of course not. Maybe we'll let him help with some of the more pathetic ones like Killer Moth, but we're not letting him anywhere near the crazies."

"What about trackers?" Wally asked.

"There are eight. Two in his belt, one in each glove and boot, one in his mask and we've also injected one under the skin on his back," Dick replied nonchalantly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Tim shrieked as he turned his head to try to look behind him while feeling up and down his back. Alfred stood to the side watching all this with a small smile on his face.

Dick continued as though there was no interruption. "We also plan on making him drink a subcutaneous microtracker before each patrol."

"Oh no!" yelled Tim, waving his hands in front of him. "I am _not_ drinking a tracker."

"You will," Dick said, finally turning to face him, "or you won't be allowed out."

Tim looked like he was about to cry. "But-"

"No buts," Wally said. "What part of 'overprotective' did you not understand? Nothing is going to happen to my newest baby brother."

Tim pouted and crossed his arms. It was pretty cute. "I'm not a baby," he muttered.

Wally smiled at him and put his arm around his shoulders. "Look, I'm not that bad of a big brother. In fact, now we can partake in a speedster-Robin tradition." Wally left and went over to a far corner of the cave and pulled up a tarp. Underneath were several paint cans. Wally grabbed one and sped back to Tim. "We get to piss off Batman."

Batman groaned when he saw this. _Not another one._

Tim looked at him like he was crazy and then looked at Dick.

"Don't argue," said Dick. "Just go along with it."

"We've already painted the Batmobile every color," Wally said offhandedly, "but I've never painted his cowl. I think pink will do nicely."

Tim cringed. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"No," said Wally. "I won't because Batman _still_ does not know that I know everyone else in the Batfamily. You can't tell him by the way. Seriously. We're going on an eight year streak here. Don't ruin it," Wally said straight-faced. Then he smiled. "You won't get in trouble either if you use The Eyes. No one can resist The Eyes, not even Batman."

"The Eyes?" Tim asked.

Wally looked at Dick. "You haven't taught him The Eyes yet?"

Dick shrugged. "I was getting to it."

Wally shook his head. "Well, Dick will teach you The Eyes later. It really is an art form. For now, we paint!" Wally held up a paintbrush excitedly.

Tim looked at him skeptically. "Question: if you've painted Batman's things before, wouldn't he just be resigned to it by now?"

Wally frowned. "What's your point?"

"I think you need to add something new," said Tim smirking.

"Like what?"

Tim was grinning evilly now. "Glitter."

Wally stared at him in shock for a moment before bursting out laughing. "You bats are evil geniuses! The world is so lucky you use your talents for good and the occasional prank! Hold tight a minute Baby Bird, I'll go get some glitter."

"No need," Tim said as he walked over to one of the cabinets lining the cave walls. He pulled out several small bottles of gold and silver glitter. "Bats are always prepared," he said simply.

Wally smiled and then his memories shifted on the screen, fast-forwarding until the next important memory.

Batman looked over at Tim who was trying and failing to slip out of the main deck. Tim smiled guiltily at him.

Batman glared at him, but remembered that he had been punished for his prank years ago. Even so, he and all his birds were going to have a serious talk when this was over.

Just then, Mister Terrific called down to everyone.

"Batman, Hal Jordan just arrived. Did you want to explain the situation to him?"

Batman looked up at Terrific on the observation deck. "No," he said simply. _I'll leave that to John._

_..._


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! First I had no idea how to start this chapter and then I had to watch several JL episodes, and when I tried updating yesterday, Fanfiction wouldn't let me. I promise I won't make you guys wait this long again and I am definitely not abandoning this story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Justice League.

...

There were so many people crammed into Wally's med room now that it was deemed necessary for Superman to bring in a couch. Diana was just getting comfortable next to Shayera when all hell broke loose.

Because Hal Jordan walked in the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hal demanded.

John stood up immediately and glared at his fellow Green Lantern. "I told you. All of Wally's important memories are being shown on the Watchtower due to that helmet on his head. Now, let's go outside," John said, trying to steer Hal around and through the door. "I want to talk to you."

Hal jerked out of his grip. "What? Are you angry I didn't tell you about Wally? Whatever John, my nephew needs me right now and I am not leaving until he wakes up," Hal said and planted his feet stubbornly.

"Oh, now you don't want to leave?" John said angrily. "For your information, I am NOT mad that you didn't tell me you knew Wally. Want to know why? _B__ecause he asked you not to!_ I would have done the same thing in your position. What I'm mad about is the fact that you just left him!"

"Excuse me?" Hal asked back in confusion.

"You heard me!" John yelled bracing himself against the coming shouting match. "He called you '_Uncle Hal_' for God's sake!"

"Because I am his uncle!" Hal yelled. "That kid's as good as my nephew. He's the only family I have! You think just because I went to work for the guardians that that changes? You think you know him better than me? Tell me, when's his birthday?" Hal asked smugly.

John paused for a moment because, in all honesty, he didn't know. He glared at Hal. "It doesn't matter what I know about him! This is about _you_!You don't deserve to call him family. Family doesn't abandon one another!"

"I DIDN'T ABANDON HIM!"

"THE HELL YOU DIDN'T! His aunt and uncle, practically his parents, had just died and all you could focus on was how much _you_ were hurting. It didn't matter that he needed someone to lean on. You were so self-centered that you just left him!"

Hal's eyes bulged. "DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME FOR THAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THOUGH!"

"YOU REALLY THINK SO! YOU DON'T THINK I FELT HURT AND BETRAYED AFTER THE THANAGARIAN INVASION?! YOU DON'T THINK I WANTED TO JUST LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND?! _FUCK YOU_, HAL! I know _exactly_ how you felt when Carol became Star Sapphire, but you know what? I DIDN'T LEAVE BEHIND THE PEOPLE WHO NEEDED ME TO GO TRAIPSE AROUND THE UNIVERSE FOR FIVE YEARS! SO GO CRY ME FUCKING RIVER! THE ONLY GOOD THING THAT CAME OUT OF IT WAS THAT I GOT HIM AS A YOUNGER BROTHER, AND I WON'T JUST ABANDON HIM!"

Hal looked like he'd been slapped, but John wasn't quite finished.

"And yeah! I DO think I know him better than you!"

That was the last straw. Hal's arm came up so fast that even Superman didn't see what was happening until John landed on the floor outside the room with Hal jumping on top of him.

Hal wanted to take all his anger out on John. He wasn't angry with the fellow green lantern; he was angry with himself. Everything John had accused him of was true. He abandoned his nephew in his time of need all because he couldn't deal.

As brave and strong as Hal was when fighting bad guys and protecting innocent people, he was a coward when it came to emotions. He'd known that for a long time. As Hal and John rolled around on the floor trying to punch the other senseless while everyone – except Jason – tried to pry them apart, Hal felt bitterness rise within him.

Shouldn't he have realized what his actions would cost him when he lost Carol? He should have, but then he went and did the same thing with Wally. He had distanced himself, and now, he barely knew his pseudo nephew. Wally had changed so much in those five years. So much had happened, it was impossible for them to go back to their old relationship.

Oh, they were still close, but even in the last year when his mission was over and he could return to Earth, Hal never had much time to spend with Wally and he couldn't help but feel jealous of John. If he had just stayed, if he hadn't run away, if he had forced himself to face the consequences of the choices he'd made, then Hal would be in John's place. Hal would have fought beside Wally. Hal would have seen him grow. Hal and Wally would be as close as brothers. Not Wally and John.

And that's what it all came down to. John was Wally's brother. Hal would never know his nephew the way the ex-marine did.

So Hal did the only thing he could and let John hit him.

After a couple hits when it became obvious that Hal wasn't fighting back anymore, John pulled away from him and wiped the corner of his mouth that was bleeding from where his teeth bit into it.

The others were staring at the two men in shock, not sure what they should do.

Hal and John stared each other down, and then Hal hung his head in shame. "I know," he said quietly.

John was a bit surprised at Hal's confession. He didn't expect Hal to give in that easily – if that fistfight could be called easy.

"I'm sorry," Hal continued. He couldn't look anyone in the eye.

John turned away from everyone and stood in the doorway of Wally's room. In a low voice, he asked, "When _is_ his birthday?"

"January 16th ," Hal replied automatically. He took a few steps towards John and took a quick glance at the other leaguers. "Don't worry about the technical stuff," Hal said quietly. "You know who he is."

John nodded at him in truce and they both sat down next to Wally's bed and the others followed suit.

_Well, that was mildly entertaining_, thought Jason after he glance at them. He hadn't moved from his chair, instead being more focused on Wally's shifting memories on the screen. Some lasted a couple of minutes while others lasted no more than a few seconds.

The first time he piloted a Javelin - without having been properly instructed - and crash landed it: "_Flash take the controls_, but does anyone bother to ask if I know how?"

Diana's exile from Themyscira for bringing men to the island. "You can't do that!" Flash said indignantly. "She risked her butt to save all of you!"

His first encounter with a gorilla from Gorilla City. That one was funny. The gray-furred gorilla was driving a blue convertible when Flash threw a rake in front of it and popped the tires.

"Easy boy," Flash said as he came over to the disoriented gorilla. "We'll have you back behind monkey bars before you know it."

"Get your stinking paws off me you filthy human," the gorilla snapped.

"_Say what?!_" Flash stumbled back.

Then the scene started to change. Flash was yelling and the images made no sense. When they finally settled, Flash was on the floor in a holding cell with a bum looming over him. The memory flashed forward until Flash was sitting in an interrogation room, his hands cuffed together.

"I can't think," he said to the two men with him. "I'm tired and hungry."

To everyone else, he did look rather pale.

One of the men walked over to the coffee machine. "Maybe some coffee will help. How do you take it?"

"Cream and 37 sugars," Flash said.

The man looked back at him.

"Really," Flash said seriously.

Suddenly the door opened and Green Lantern walked in. "Put it in a paper cup. He'll be taking it to go," John said as he threw down a folder in front of the interrogator.

The guy looked through the papers quickly. "You actually posted bail for this low-life?" The man asked disdainfully.

The heroes bristled at the nerve that someone would dare attack Flash's character like that.

John replied evenly, "If he were _really_ guilty, do you think you could have held him here with a pair of hand-cuffs?"

Flash stood up smiling with the hand-cuffs off and then tossed them to the other man as he and John left. The colors morphed quickly and the two were outside the station.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in there," Flash said.

The rest of that battle sped forward in a matter of seconds and glimpses as Solovar, the gray gorilla, Flash, and John put on headbands that would resist the mind-control. Then they fought Gorilla Grodd and the mind-controlled citizens attacking them until Flash and Solovar could be seen inside a military base. The room they stopped in had a dozen of screens showing different parts of the world. The two occupants were Gorilla Grodd and a thin, dark-haired woman wearing a lab coat and glasses. She was watching a screen with tracking lines on it when one disappeared.

"Missile number one deactivated," she said to the lounging Grodd.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Best guess: it was my buddy with the power ring," Flash said, drawing Grodd's and the woman's attention.

"You again," Grodd said. Then Solovar jumped in and told Grodd he was under arrest. When the second missile was deactivated, Grodd let go of his anger and attacked Solovar. Flash came to his rescue by pushing Grodd's mind control helmet over his eyes and banging on it.

"Guess who," Flash teased and then moved out of Grodd's reach. Grodd rearranged his helmet and rose to Flash's taunt.

Finally, the third and last missile was deactivated and Grodd was furious. Fortunately, Flash was fast, something Grodd hadn't learned yet.

"Stand still and fight me, you simpleton," Grodd shouted.

"We could do that," Flash said thoughtfully. He grinned and tapped his chin. "Tell you what, you ditch the mind-control helmet, and I'll ditch the headband."

"Flash, don't!" Solovar warned.

"Come on, Gorilla-my-dreams," Flash said, ignoring Solovar's warning. "Take off the helmet!" Flash then proceeded to confidently throw his headband away.

Grodd smirked at him. "You're a bigger fool than I thought."

"Oh yeah," said Flash angrily. "Well you're…naked." He shrugged.

Grodd scowled at him. "The world will miss your sparking intellect. Good-bye, Flash," Grodd said as he raised his hands to his head. But instead of hurting Flash, the helmet's energy backfired and electrocuted Grodd, knocking him to the floor.

The woman ran forward and kneeled at the gorilla's side. "What have you done to him?" she asked.

Flash smiled proudly. "Simple. When I pushed the helmet down over his eyes, I also crossed some wires."

"How could you?" she asked aghast. "You've destroyed the greatest mind on Earth."

"You'll be okay," Flash said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "now that you're free from his mind control."

"What are you talking about?" The woman frowned at him. "He never used that on _me_. I loved him." She proceeded to hug Grodd's shoulders and rest her head next to his.

Flash looked at the two somewhat perplexed. "Internet romances, huh. Go figure."

The image on the monitors once again started shifting into various fragments of memories.

Green Arrow tilted his head to the side. "I guess we know why that memory's important. Flash's little experiment is why Grodd had mind-control."

Canary looked at him and then narrowed her eyes at the screens. "You can't blame him for that. No one could have predicted that that could have happened. Besides, villains make heroes, and sometimes, heroes end up making villains. I believe you have experience with that," Dinah accused Ollie, crossing her arms.

_Yeah_, thought Ollie. _I know_.

No hero ever meant for it to happen, but sometimes while trying to save someone, you make your enemies even angrier. Eventually, it all just escalates until it's out of control. Then shit hits the fan.

Flash and Grodd had officially reached their breaking point, and this is the result.

...

**AN: **I will try to update again tomorrow, but I am visiting my family this weekend. Monday at the latest. :)


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: **Again, very sorry for the long update. I really need to get out of the pattern, but some things came up. (College) I feel really bad for neglecting all you lovely readers though, so I promise I will have the next chapter out soon, especially because this one isn't as exciting as the others. It only took so long not only because of other work but also because of all the episodes I had to watch.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Justice League.

...

Wally's memories continued to shift on the Watchtower monitors. The next full memory was of the Flash in battle. He looked over see a giant green robot falling, and in its path were Hawkgirl, Green lantern and Martian Manhunter.

Flash immediately ran over to them and ran around them to create a wind vortex that would keep the heavy machine from crushing them. Then all around Flash, a white light started to glow. There was a blinding flash and Wally's steps faltered, causing the robot to crash down around him and the others. After Flash tripped and stumbled into one of the parts, he got up rubbing his head and looking around at his fellow leaguers.

"Did we win?" he asked.

The memory skipped forward through the leaguers' confusion and realization that they were not in their own world, and the battle with the Justice Guild. The other Justice League members had heard some of the stories of the battles the original seven had gone through, but his was a new one. It was almost comic how preachy the Guild was, not to mention interesting how the heroes paralleled members of the league.

Green Guardsman was obviously their version of Green Lantern. The Streak like the Flash. Catman was almost like a nicer Batman, with some of Wildcat's characteristics. Tom Turbine had a Superman-like personality coupled with the intelligence of The Atom. And Black Siren was definitely like Black Canary without the canary cry, if a bit more "damsel-in-distress".

_I can't believe Shayera put up with her_, thought Dinah. _I would double date with Helena and Question before playing housewife for the League._

When it was finally explained how the four founders got there, it was revealed to be Flash's fault. He had absorbed the energy from the robot, and his speed matched the frequency the alternate earth was vibrating on. Flash looked appropriately guilty for putting them in that predicament of being stuck in another universe.

Funnily enough, that seemed to be the only important part of that particular battle as his memories sped up and the league only got a few scattered glimpses and bits of conversation before Flash, Hawkgirl, GL, and Martian Manhunter found their way back their own world.

Stargirl was pretty frustrated with this. "Who here agrees that we need to get the full story later?"

Almost everyone's hand went up.

Fragments of Wally's memories played across the screens. There were one or two of his college classes; a high grade on an exam and a scene where Wally managed to shock his professor with a question he couldn't answer. There were also a couple times when Wally hung out with Dick, Roy, and the Titans at one point. Tim was also in a few, and it looked like Flash had even ventured into Gotham to keep an eye on him a few times, despite the danger of being discovered by Batman. The other three members of the Batclan weren't seen very much, though there was a memory of Flash stepping in on a gang fight in China with Black Bat and then grabbing takeout with her.

The other adventures were fast-forwarded as well, though mostly it was just Flash meeting the new heroes. He went on a mission in Star City and formally met Green Arrow when Trickster decided to have some fun with Arrow's own clown villain, the Gagster. There was also his meeting of Etrigan the Demon with the league.

Then the league got a ten minute rundown of everything that happened when Vandal Savage tried to take over the world by winning World War II and altered the timeline, including the alternate Batman. They also saw and heard a few seconds of what looked like an escape.

Diana, J'onn, Shayera, and Wally were in a heap on the floor.

"Whose hand is that?" Hawkgirl asked sternly.

"Sorry," Flash apologized looking sheepish and raising his hand from where it had fallen on her chest.

There was one particular part of that alternate world that Wally had taken note of. The alternate versions of Dick, Barbara, Tim, and Cass were all there with the alternate Bruce.

"Interesting," Martian Manhunter said to no one in particular. He had not known the back stories of everyone at the time, and had therefore missed some of the more subtle parallels. "It seems that no matter how different two worlds are, some things are meant to be."

The fast-forwarded memory took the league through a quick version of going back in time and fighting alongside the allies. The memory only slowed down when Flash was helping Shayera load some soldiers safely on a ship.

"Where's GL?" he asked her.

"His ring ran out. He's stranded back there," she answered while focusing on taking care of the men.

Shock briefly showed on Flash's face. "And you just left him?"

Hawkgirl looked back at him. "I had no choice. These men needed medical attention."

"Don't you even care what happens to him?" Flash asked angrily.

Shayera snapped at him. "Of course I do, but-"

"I'm going back," Flash interrupted her, and he ran off.

"I am _not_ losing another family member. I am _not_!" Flash muttered angrily as he started to search in buildings close to where John last was. "GL!" Flash yelled, looking around.

The memory morphed into a scene of Flash running back to behind allied lines where Superman and Hawkgirl were.

"I couldn't find GL anywhere. I still can't believe you left him behind," Flash said to Hawkgirl.

She scowled at him. "Come with me," she demanded as she grabbed his arm. She led Flash to the injured soldiers and made him realize how much worse it could have been.

"We had to make a choice," Hawkgirl said.

"Some choice," Flash said dejectedly, but from then on, Flash was focused entirely on the mission. He warned the United Stated Navy about the airstrike and Savage's forces were defeated. Afterwards, he went to meet the other leaguers and found John with them. They all returned to their entry point in the past, where the time anomaly was still active and they went through the vortex just in time to return to the present.

There were a few other missions that followed, along with Flash in the medical bay.

"I'm fine now," Flash was saying to Hawkgirl. He smiled and spread his – badly burned – arms to reveal his equally red and shiny chest. It was odd to see him with only his Flash pants and cowl on. "With my healing, the burns will be gone in a few hours."

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Tell me if you need more pain killers."

"Fine, fine." Flash kept smiling until she left. As soon the door slid shut, his smile dropped.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Flash said. "Ah. I HATE fire! And burns always itch once they start to heal." He pouted.

Flash's first meeting with Amazo was shown, and the part where Amazo flew off into space, but nothing in between.

When the images shifted again, Flash was in a city, only everyone and everything was frozen.

"Hello?" Flash yelled, zooming around and trying to get someone's attention. "Anybody?" He looked…scared.

"You went too fast," said a voice from behind him. Flash turned around and saw a guy dressed in blue with a skeletal mask, emerging from lightning. The members of the Justice League recognized John Dee, known as Dr. Destiney. "And you're never going to be able to slow down again," he finished ominously as the ground beneath the villain turned gray and spread out to leech the color from the world.

But then Flash smiled. "Now I get it. It's a dream," he said in relief. "Same one I've been having ever since I got my speed," he paused for a moment, "and here's where the Swedish bikini team comes in to keep me company."

Flash frowned as nothing changed. "Anyway, all I got to do to make this go away is…"

Flash closed his eyes, but then he frowned deeply and his eyes opened again.

"Wake up?" Dr. Destiney smiled. "The Fastest Man Alive, always leaving people like me in your dust. Well now you're stuck in high gear, and you're going to be all alone. Forever."

A ringing sounded and Flash gave a forced grin. "That'll be for me. It's the alarm next to my bed and as soon as I get it, I'm outta here," Flash said easily. "See ya next time I have too many jalapenos." Flash ran over to the public phone that was ringing, but couldn't pull the phone out of its cradle. After giving it a rough pull, the whole phone booth dissolved into mist.

"That never happened before," Flash said glumly.

"That's because there's not going to be a wake-up call this time,' Destiney whispered from behind him. Then he disappeared in a fiery light, leaving Flash all alone. He started running around the city, his panic increasing with every step.

"I never got to the light barrier," Flash said. "Sound is easy, and I remember once speeding up so it seemed like time stood still, but I didn't actually reach that point. Ever since that first time…" He stopped in the park and waved his hand in front of a vendor's face. "I was always afraid of this."

He circled around. "I'm going to live out my whole life in the time it'll take you to tie your shoes." He addressed the mass of frozen people. "Come on, say something! SOMEBODY!"

And then Flash sat down and rested his arms on his knees.

"FLASH!"

Flash looked up to see Martain Manhunter, Superman, and Green Lantern coming through a glowing doorway in the sky.

"Alright!" Flash exclaimed happily. "I knew you'd-" Flash gasped as his eyes went wide.

The three founders froze and turned gray like everyone else, but J'onn was able to give him one piece of advice.

"You need to look innsiiide yooourseeeeelf."

"And then?" Flash asked.

"Yoooouuuuu muuuuuuussst…"

Flash looked at J'onn and sighed. He sat back on the ground.

"I wish Uncle Barry was here," Flash muttered. "He'd know exactly what to do."

Flash shook his head. "Okay, think. I'm supposed to look inside myself, right? But for what? Well there's got to be something rattling around in here."

Flash closed his eyes to concentrate.

Destiney popped up right behind him. "Do you have any idea how stupid you look?" he taunted. "It won't work! No way! You're never getting out of here."

Flash grit his teeth and kept his eyes closed.

Dr. Destiney's voice was just an echo when he shouted, "You're stuck! Forever!"

All around Flash, color brought life back to a normal speed, and Flash opened his eyes and smiled.

"I did it!" Flash said, almost shocked.

The other founders landed in front of him. "See what happens when you use your head," John said.

Then the ground shook and a giant form of Dr. Destiney popped up in front of them. The four heroes went into action to bring him down, but Flash quickly said, "You know, I actually didn't use my head. I used my heart. Literally." He chuckled.

The memory faded and a new collage of colors started shifting on the screen.

...

**AN: **I WILL update tomorrow!


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: **I know, I barely kept my promise, but I'm excited for the next chapter! which will be up within a day or two.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Justice League.

...

By this time, the league had noticed that the only battles fought with the league that Wally considered important were ones where he had either met another hero or where he had grown in some way. Therefore, it came to no one's surprise that the day everything changed for Flash and the League was finally shown.

All seven of the founding members were watching Lex Luthor be led away after a battle, and Flash started to pick the place up. Then, from behind J'onn, a glowing yellow and green portal appeared, and the Justice Lord's Martian Manhunter stepped out.

"Who-Who are you?" J'onn asked.

The other looked at him in that blank way only J'onn could do and said, "I'm you."

He proceeded to tell a big fat lie about how the dimensions are becoming unstable and collapsing. The league decided to help though, and walked right through the portal into a white walled room.

"Hey," said Flash. "Don't you guys believe in doors and windows?"

They all looked at Lord Manhunter. "I'm sorry," he said before phasing out of the room.

An electrical charge knocked the founders to the ground. Flash held on to consciousness long enough to see Hawkgirl almost break out before being knocked out by Lord Lantern. Then darkness took over.

A new scene formed on the monitors when Wally awoke. His hands and feet were completely covered in metal cuffs, and a band wrapped around his waist, holding him against a giant X-shaped post. After taking note of his surroundings for a minute, Flash started struggling, trying to break his bonds.

He stopped after a couple of minutes when he realized Lord Batman was on the other side of his glass prison watching him.

"What're you looking at! Huh?!" Flash yelled at him. Batman didn't blink.

"Calm down," he said in a calm yet authoritative voice. "You'll appreciate this someday."

"Yeah?" Flash challenged. "I don't think Hawkgirl's going to appreciate it too much."

"_That_ was an accident. She's in our best hospital now and-"

"I don't want to hear it," Flash said lowly and pointedly looked away from Lord Batman.

"Believe me." Batman's voice actually had a bit of…caring in it. "The last thing we want is to lose another…"

"Another what?" Flash prompted, still scowling.

Lord Batman didn't answer, just turned and walked away.

The real Batman talked to Flash from the cell next to his. Batman had deduced that whatever happened to the Lord's Flash was what set the others off on their crazy mission.

Flash asked Bats if he'd figured out a way to escape, but Batman said that he hadn't and wouldn't.

Flash tried once again to vibrate his arm out, but it was no use. Then he looked down to the wires attached to him. He frowned in thought, and then he smiled devilishly.

He closed his eyes in concentration. After a minute or two, his body started jerking, spazzing in his bonds. He gritted his teeth in what looked like pain, and then his body went limp, the heart monitor on his room's keypad flat lining.

Lord Batman ran to his cell. "Flash!" he called with slight panic. "FLASH!"

When Flash remained unresponsive, Lord Batman typed in the code and ran into the room. He unlocked Flash's right hand and it immediately formed a fist. Flash punched Lord Batman's face a few times until he knocked him to the ground. He quickly undid the rest of the metal holds and strapped Batman in his place.

"You'll appreciate this someday," Flash said mockingly.

Flash sped over to Batman's door and started pressing the buttons so fast it was just a blur.

Batman looked at him in his binds. "What are you doing?"

Flash didn't look up. "Trying every possible combination."

There was a second of silence until Batman said, "9-1-9-3-9."

Flash pressed in the buttons and the door unlocked. "How'd you know?" Flash asked him.

"They're the numbers I use," Batman answered, and Flash started to unlock his cuffs. "How'd you get out?"

Flash smirked. "I sped up my heartbeat till it looked like it flat-lined."

"I didn't know you could do that," Batman said plainly.

"Neither could I, but I had to come with something if you weren't going to."

"I couldn't," Batman said as the last of his restraints were pulled away. "Not with him anticipating everything I could ever think of. But who could anticipate you?"

As Batman watched that memory play out, he couldn't help but think of how true that statement was. Who in the league - in the world - would have suspected who the real Flash was? Even seeing his memories, Batman still wasn't sure if he really knew.

Together, Flash and Batman freed the other founders and then Batman left to go find their ticket home. The others went to find Hawkgirl, since she was injured and put into a much more cheerful Arkham Asylum. Flash had to wait while the others went in, but he met a lobotomized Poison Ivy and they started chatting. Then a large boom echoed from the building and a mechanical Superman head came to rest at their feet.

"Will you excuse me?" Flash asked as he turned to Ivy.

"Okay," she said serenely.

Flash ran off, but glanced back behind him. "Pity she's evil," he muttered. "She could actually be quite nice. And pretty."

Flash helped in fighting the robot Supermen until a very angry looking John came out carrying an unconscious Hawkgirl. When they busted out of the front door, military forces were already lined up to stop them.

Lord Batman swung down between the two groups and got the soldiers to stand down. He led the other leaguers out the back door, Flash and Superman exchanging confused looks when they realized it really _was_ Lord Batman and not their Batman in the other's suit.

The scene quickly morphed to when they were all back in the Batcave and Wally was studying Lord Batman.

"So," Flash began. "Why are you helping us?"

Lord Batman paused his typing on the Batcomputer. "Grammy Flash said that doing the wrong thing for the right reasons doesn't make it right." He looked at Flash. "You used to tell us things like that all the time, but it's been so long. I guess we forgot."

"So without your Flash, the Justice Lords went rogue?" Flash asked, with a smile creeping on his face.

"It wasn't quite _that_ simple," Batman said.

"Hey! He was the conscience of your group, and that means I must be," Flash said in a self-satisfied voice.

Then the leaguers had to leave. When they got back, Batman and Superman concocted a plan to get the Lords out of their dimension. Superman went ahead to get everything settled with the government and negotiate with Lex Luthor. Batman and the others went to Blackgate Prison to set up their trap.

Their plan went off without a hitch, Flash even taking on Lord Superman and winning…sort of. He'd thrown the Lord into an outbuilding where an office was. When Flash found him, he let out one of his snarky comments and Lord Superman shot right up. He grabbed Flash by the front of his costume and pulled back his fist.

"Can't do it, can you?" Flash whispered. "I'm the last piece of your conscience, and this is the one thing you'll never do."

The League members in the main deck thought for sure that Lord Superman would put Flash down. After all, this was the bottom line of why the Lords came over to this dimension. In their sick, twisted way, they were protecting people; protecting Flash.

They never thought that Lord Superman would narrow his eyes and tell Flash that there really wasn't anything he _wouldn't_ do.

The real Superman stopped him in time, and Lex Luthor came and shot every Lord with a power disruptor. The League led the Lords away, but not before Superman told of how Luthor was pardoned in return for his help.

Lord Superman said that everything that Luthor did from then on would be Superman's fault, but Supes said he could live with it.

The memory ended when Superman told Flash that he's felt the same temptation as Lord Superman.

"So you're not such a boy scout after all," Flash teased.

The scene of the two heroes morphed into another memory. Wally was now dressed in normal civvies and was reclining on his couch with Dick and Roy.

"So," Dick said, "your counterpart dying made the league go crazy and put the world under Marshall Law?"

Wally sighed. "Yeah, and we couldn't even stay long enough to find out the exact events that led up to it." Flash huffed in frustration. "Do you want to know the worst part?"

"Let me guess," Roy said. "Is it you dying, the league losing their minds, or the fact that Luthor's free?"

Wally shook his head and stood up. "None, and yet, all of the above. The worst part is that the Justice Lords got involved in our universe."

"I guess I can understand that," Dick nodded. "They've put doubts into everyone's minds."

"They did more than that," Wally stated. "It doesn't matter what happened in that world because the people in this world are inherently different. Subtle changes make enormous difference in the grand scheme of things. Events play out differently or don't occur at all, but the Lords coming here changed that," Wally said, his voice growing. "You've seen the news. Luthor plans on getting into politics, and he's determined enough to get what he wants. If the Lords had just stayed out, Luthor never would have been pardoned and would've kept his criminal status! By trying to keep events from repeating themselves, the Lords inadvertently put into action the very events necessary for it to occur!"

Dick and Roy looked shocked at this. Roy whistled low, shaking his head. "Damn. You're right," he mumbled.

Dick groaned. "Self-fulfilling prophecy is a bitch." He looked Wally straight in the eye. "You know Bruce is never going to let you out of his sight."

Wally slumped back onto the couch beside Roy. "Yeah, speaking of which. How goes his search of the Flash?"

Dick grinned a little. "He's close, but he hasn't figured it out yet. You want my advice?"

Wally nodded.

"Let him see you."

"What?!" Wally shrieked.

Dick grinned even wider. "Let him see you. Let him find out your identity on your terms before he finds something that will lead him to the truth. Your Flash persona is irresponsible enough that he'd believe it was an accident. The rest will fall into place," Dick said confidently.

Wally nodded thoughtfully and stood up.

"You guys hungry? I'm going to order pizza," Wally stood up and walked into the kitchen to riffle through a drawer for a menu. Dick and Roy had followed him and when Wally turned around, they were both looking intently at a letter that was sitting on a pile of papers on the table.

"Wally," Dick said seriously, looking at the redhead. "What's this?"

…

**AN: **Two things: 1) Do you guys know why 9-1-9-3-9 is the code? There is a reason. 2) I'm so cruel leaving you guys on a cliffhanger like that! :D


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Several things!**

1) Congratulations to **Peonywinx**, **RollingUpHigh**, and **Glass** **O'Lemonade **for giving the reason why Batman's code is 9-1-9-3-9. It is the date of the premiere of the first Batman comic. September 19, 1939: 9/19/39, though Batman did first appeared in Detective Comics #27 in May 1939. **Melancholy's** **Sunshine **is also sort of correct as it's usually agreed that it is also the day Bruce Wayne's parents were killed.

2) After reevaluating the chapters I have done and those I have yet to do, I have concluded that my earlier estimate of the amount of remaining chapters was short. I now estimate that there will be at least 50 chapters in all, maybe more.

3) I've already mentioned a sequel to this story a couple times, and I have started mapping out ideas of what will happen. I'm wondering if I should try to write the story with someone or have a Beta I could bounce ideas off of, so if anyone's interested, PM me, though I will not start to actually write anything until this story is finished.

As always reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Justice League.

...

"_Wally," Dick said seriously, looking at Wally. "What's this?"_

Wally looked like a deer caught in headlights. His mouth gaped open for a second. "Why are you reading that?"

Dick glared at him. "I just glanced over and saw it. Wally, this is a notice of payment due. Why is the bank sending you a letter asking for your mortgage payment?" Dick demanded.

Roy was scowling at him as well. "I thought this house was already paid for?"

Wally's eyes traveled over the kitchen, not looking either in the eye. "Not…exactly."

"_Wally_," Roy said in warning.

Wally sighed. "It's _fine_," he said. "Really. I'm handling it."

"Dude," Robin said. "They want to foreclose on your house!" He waved the letter around to emphasize his point. "How is that handling it?"

"Again, I ask," Roy said looking frustrated. "How is this house not paid for already?"

Wally sighed again. "Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry didn't have a lot of savings. They could afford this house under a thirty year mortgage with them both working. When they died, I inherited everything, including any lasting debts," he said sadly. "Their life insurance was pretty good. It paid off the two cars, one of which I immediately sold, their funeral, the creditors, and the remainders of the two student loans Uncle B still had and the one from Aunt Iris. After all that and taxes, there was just enough to pay for the house in its entirety, but it would have left me completely broke. So instead I put the money in the bank and set up automatic monthly mortgage payments so that I could use the money for other necessities, hoping that by the time the account was empty, I would have a steady source of income."

Dick and Roy frowned. "But the money ran out too soon," Dick guessed.

Wally crossed his arms. "Lucky I'm on a scholarship or it would have run out sooner, and a high metabolism doesn't help. I try to eat at the Watchtower as often as I can, but I still eat most meals here and I need a lot of food," Wally said dejectedly. "If I could work a part-time job, that'd help, but I'm too busy with school, my internship, and Flash duties."

Roy walked forward with his palms up. "Why didn't you tell us? You know we would have helped."

"Because it's not your problem," Wally said. "I'm twenty years old now. I'm an adult. This is something I have to deal with. If worse comes to worse, I'll sell the house."

"What?!" Dick exclaimed. "But you can't!"

"Wally, this isn't just a house," Roy said angrily. "This is your _home_. It's where you grew up; where you had family! You can't sell this place. It's part of you."

"I agree," Dick said, standing next to Roy and crossing his arms defiantly at Wally. "We're not going to let you lose your home. I'll transfer some money as soon as-"

"No," Wally snapped. "I am not taking your money," he said glaring at Roy and Dick.

Roy put his hand on Wally's arm. "Wally, we just want to help."

"I know," Wally said, "but you have to let me deal with this on my own. Look, I have this last semester of school, and then I graduate with my Masters. I can get a job, and everything will be fine. There's not much left of the loan to pay off. I can find a temporary fix."

"Or you could just let us help," Dick muttered. Wally glared at him.

Roy huffed. "Fine, we'll let you find a way to fix it, but if you don't come up with something in the next two weeks…"

"I'm transferring the money," Dick finished. "And you know I don't need your permission to do it either."

Wally pouted, but didn't argue.

As the image faded into blackness and another scene appeared, several of the leaguers frowned, not liking the fact that Wally had financial trouble or the little barb he made about food. Wally _did_ eat a lot, and food isn't all that cheap. How the heck is he able to support himself?

The new memory on the screens showed Wally beaming and standing in front of Dick and Roy. The two were sitting on Wally's couch, Roy with his arms crossed and Dick leaning his head on his fist, elbow propped on the armrest.

"Well?" Roy asked with a frown. "What's this brilliant solution you came up with?"

"Gentlemen," Wally said excitedly, "you are looking at the new face of the Lightspeed Energy Bar!" he pulls one of the bars from behind his back and displays it proudly.

Roy and Dick just stare at him blankly.

"You've got to kidding," Dick mumbles. "Wally, did you endorse a product?"

"Uh, yes," Wally said as he smiles guiltily. "I know what you're going to say," He said quickly. "Heroes don't save people for money and we do not endorse products or make statements about politics or personal beliefs and prejudices, but this is different. One, it's not hurting anyone. Two, it's _because_ I'm Flash that I have to spend so much money anyway. With this deal, I also get a year's supply of the bars, so I won't have to worry about food for a while. I know I'm trying to justify this, but I really need it, and I _will not_ take any money from you guys," Wally finished.

Dick and Roy looked at each other and shared a silent conversation before turning back to Wally.

"Bruce is going to be pissed," Dick deadpanned.

"It was nice knowing you," Roy agrees.

Wally rolled his eyes and smiled at the two in relief.

"So, when you get asked what you did with the money, what are going to say?" Dick asked as he grinned.

Wally's smile would have made the Cheshire Cat proud. "Follow me," he said as he gestured to the two and walked to the door that led to the garage. He opened the door and the other two young heroes went wide-eyed as their jaws dropped.

"What," Roy asked, "is _that_?"

Wally laughed and walked over to the back of the red van covered in lightning bolts. He could barely contain his laughter as he said, "The Flashmobile."

Dick snickered. "Where did you get this thing?"

"Funnily enough, this hippy, mechanic, Flash fan wrote me a fan letter saying that he had overhauled a van all for me. It's supposed to represent my 'inner self'," Wally said in air quotes and opened the two back doors to reveal the inside, which was even more ridiculous than the outside. Dick and Roy busted out laughing and then covered their mouths trying to hold it in.

Wally continued. "He offered it to me for cheap, so I only sacrificed a small amount of the money I got from the Lightspeed Bar contract in order to keep my cover."

"I don't even know what to say to this," Roy said as he tried to control his breathing.

Wally rubbed his hands together. "Well, I can't wait to show John. I've been ignoring him, and I promised myself I would get him to loosen up. When he sees this, he's going to flip!"

The scene changed and the league saw Wally show John the "Flashmobile". John's face: _priceless_. Wally really layered on the act and got John to grudgingly get in the van. He turned on the small television and the channel was tuned to G. Gordon Godfrey.

Every member of the league remembered Godfrey. He was a pain in the ass that fortunately was kicked out of the business a while back when his show was in the top hundred worst-rated shows for two years running. They were reminded of how much they hated that arrogant pig when Flash went on the show to defend the league. G. Gordon twisted everything Flash said and made it look like the heroes were the bad guys with the most ridiculous statements.

"Wow," Jason said. "This guy is lucky I was still supposedly dead when this happened. White collar crime? Marriages ending in divorce? And he actually made people believe heroes were responsible?"

"He was charismatic and had the power of the mob mindset," Superman ground out.

Jason looked at him. "I don't care how charismatic he was. This just proves that people are idiots."

"Seconded," Shayera said while still looking at the screen.

"G. Gordon Godfrey was a real piece of work," John said angrily.

"Whatever happened to him?" Diana asked.

"Do you really care?" Dick asked her instead.

The scene had changed to when she, Wally and John were up in the Watchtower watching Godfrey's show.

"Role models?" Godfrey asked skeptically. "Look, I've seen showgirls with more modesty than this so-called 'Wonder Woman'."

Diana watched Wally's memory of her smash the monitor where his face was. "No I do not," Diana said angrily.

The Diana on the screen walked over to the glass window and looked at her reflection. "AND WHAT'S _WRONG_ WITH THE WAY I DRESS?" she asked Flash and Green Lantern.

"Uh, you wanna take that?" Flash asked GL. Diana glared at them and Flash gulped. "Well if you ask me, I'd say there's absolutely nothing wrong with what you wear. I-In fact," Flash smiled nervously, "I think that your…minimalist style costume is very functional. Nothing restricts you in a fight, and, uh," Flash floundered for a moment, "it also…shows off your femininity and…shows…that you are…proud, yes proud," Flash said nodding, "of your body and are not afraid to restrict yourself to old-age social and cultural standards of how much skin you should show." Flash smiled and then added pointedly, "Standards that everyone else accepts."

Wonder Woman stopped glaring and looked confused. "So my costume is offensive to people? But I added the blue with white stars in addition to the red so that it reflects the American flag in a show of respect and good-will."

"I understand that," Flash nodded, "and like I said, I have no problem with your costume, but most people don't think it's appropriate to wear so little when out in public."

"Because I 'show too much skin'?" Diana asked. "That is absurd. Why should anyone cover up their body for any reason other than to keep warm? I am not ashamed of myself," Diana said, lifting her chin.

Flash shrugged. "I agree. The female body is a beautiful thing." He smiled. "Just remember that there are different customs in the world. If you want to change your costume to bend to their social standards, then you can. Or you can continue wearing what you are, ignore the rude comments, and hope that others come to understand your way of thinking."

Wonder Woman pouted and walked away with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Flash turned to GL, who was staring at him strangely.

"What?" Flash asked him.

"Nothing," answered John. "I've just never seen you dodge a bullet so elegantly before."

Flash shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Right. Well. I've got to go. Bye."

The memory changed and Wally was pacing in his room on the phone. He winced from the voice on the other end.

"WHAT WERE THINKING?" It sounded like Roy. "I UNDERSTOOD THE LIGHTSPEED BAR, BUT THEN YOU GO AND ENDORSE ANOTHER PRODUCT? AND YOU DON'T EVEN GET THROUGH THE FILMING WITHOUT THROWING A TANTRUM AND GETTING THAT TANTRUM _AIRED ON TELEVISION!_"

"I'm sorry!" Wally yelled. "I didn't mean for that to happen okay! And money wasn't for me. My agent called me about this new product he wanted me to endorse. The pay was alright and the Central City Orphanage needs new supplies for next year, so I thought one more couldn't hurt. But you should have seen the script! The things they wanted me to say were ridiculous! I wanted to give the money back and find a different way to raise the money," Wally said angrily as his communicator buzzed. "Look, I've got to go now. John and Diana are coming with me to see my agent to find out where Godfrey got that tape."

Batman narrowed his eyes at this. He had felt the bottom of his stomach drop when Wally's memories revealed the real reason behind the Lightspeed Bar. He was busy on a case when it all went down, but he had given Flash the lecture of the century when he got back. It wasn't as bad as it would have been if the Justice League's image had still been in danger, but he still ripped Flash a new one for cashing in on his superhero image and giving the JL bad press.

All the while, Wally was just trying to keep his home, feed himself, and raise money for charity; _FOR ORPHANS_ for crying out loud! Batman still didn't approve of giving into endorsement deals, but he couldn't fault Wally for his motives. He was in a pinch, he took responsibility for a financial crisis that wasn't even his own making, refused to take other's money without earning it, and intended to use some of the money he did earn to help underprivileged kids. Damn Flash! Even when he does something stupid you can't be mad at him.

It also helps that he always makes up for it by saving the day. The fact that the Justice League – though it really was just Flash that time – saved the world helped with their public relations and got G. Gorgon Godfrey off their backs.

As Dick sat in the med room and watched John and Wally sit in the Flashmobile, he grinned. "Hey, John? Last I heard you two still use that thing." Dick's blue eyes sparkled in mischief. "Are you ever going to take up his offer of a road trip?"

John smirked at him. "After this, I just might."

_And another one bites the dust_, Dick thought. No one can resist Wally's corrupting for long.

...


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: **I know it's been a few days, but I think this will make it up to you. LONGEST. CHAPTER. YET. So enjoy and review guys! :) The next chapter is going to be pretty awesome.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Justice League.

...

For the next couple of minutes, Wally's memories were a blur on the Watchtower monitors. The few things that stood out was a fight between the Justice League when Grodd had influenced their emotions into temporarily breaking up, and when Superman died.

Wally had imprinted Superman's funeral in his mind: the dignitaries, and foreign diplomats, the vast crowds of ordinary citizens standing with their heads bowed. Wally soaked it all up. Even though he didn't say anything, the leaguers knew in that moment, Wally was comparing Superman's funeral with his uncle's. Why else would he stare so blankly at the grandeur of it all?

Two heroes. Two funerals. One so large it would go down in history with a giant memorial, and the man wasn't even dead. The other without any fan-fair; just a shared headstone that would never tell anyone of what he had done.

"At least it's done right," Wally murmured before the memories shifted again.

The next memory was short and blurred around the edges. Wally walked across a stage in a red graduation cap and gown and got his college diploma. What was shown after that was much clearer.

"Welcome to the Central City Police Department, Wally," said a man with blonde hair and a lab coat. His name tag declared him as Dr. Garfield, the lab director.

Wally beamed back at him and the two shook hands.

"This way to the lab," Dr. Garfield said. "Of course, you already knew that." He chuckled. "Feels like just yesterday your uncle brought you in here; all bony limbs and bright-eyed."

"I remember," Wally said wistfully.

They made their way to the large, open lab with sectioned off desks and counters with cabinets above them and shelves holding various colored liquids along the walls.

One middle-aged woman with a dark skin tone saw them and beamed. She rushed forward and pulled Wally into a hug.

"Wally! It's so good to see you again. Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were just hitting your awkward teenage phase. Now you're all grown up," the woman said a sad smile.

"Margie?" Wally asked incredulously. "Wow, you look exactly the same. Haven't aged a day."

Margie blushed slightly and swatted his arm. "You've definitely got your uncle's charm," she said with a giggle. "You're finally joining us?"

The director stepped forward. "He is. I just hired him." He gesture over to the back corner that had the standard desk, work space, cabinets, and shelves. "Your uncle always worked best back there," Dr. Garfield said in a more solemn tone. "He said he got lost in his own world. I figured you'd be the same. Besides," he added in a louder voice, "that space has barely been touched the past few years. I know you'll put it to good use." The director smiled at Wally.

"Thank you," Wally said.

The images dissolved and formed into one of the Flash on patrol.

Suddenly an arrow shot out right in front of him. Flash looked in the direction it came from and saw Speedy standing on a roof. In a second, Flash was standing right next to the other redhead.

"Speedy! What's up? How's everything?" Wally asked excitedly.

Roy was barely smiling. "Everyone's fine as far as I know. Listen, Wally, I came to tell you that you won't be able to get in touch with me for a while."

"Why not?" Flash asked, frowning.

"I'm going undercover. DEEP undercover."

"Uh-huh," Flash said, studying him closely. "Can I ask where?"

Roy shifted his feet and turned his head slightly. "The Shadows."

Flash's eyes widened and he didn't say anything for a minute.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone?" he finally asked.

Roy shrugged. "A year maybe?" His eyebrows came together in a frown. "You're not going to try and stop me?"

Flash smiled. "You can handle it. You have to come see me as soon as you get out though."

Roy nodded and the memory faded once again.

When the new memory appeared, Flash was standing with five of the other founders, looking down on a massive assembly where Hawkgirl stood with two other Thanagarians.

Commander Hro Talak stood at the podium and addressed the world leaders. "Five years ago, we secretly sent an advanced agent to Earth to learn more about your people and to study its defenses. That agent was Lieutenant Shayera Hol, better known to you as Hawkgirl."

"You mean she's a spy?" Flash asked. He smiled. "Cool."

"She was spying on us," GL said angrily.

"Oh, yeah. Huh," Flash muttered.

The next few hours passed by in a few seconds. The fast-forwarded memory slowed to a normal pace when Flash was working with Green Lantern on the giant Thanagarian device that was supposedly a shield generator.

Superman flew up to them. "Diana's in trouble! Get to the Javelin. Fast!"

The three took off with Martian Manhunter, but before they could reach the Javelin, it was destroyed, and the blast sent Flash flying backwards. GL caught him and got them both out of the way when a female Thanagarian shot at them. Flash looked back and saw Hawkgirl lung at her, but after that, his attention was diverted to the hundreds of Thanagarians surrounding them. GL let Flash go and he ran around, knocking into them or creating wind tunnels to knock them out of the air. Flash looked over and saw J'onn get knocked down by that same female Thanagarian. She was about to deliver another blow, so Flash ran over and into her. Then he ran back to look over J'onn. When Superman got blasted down to earth, Flash ran over to check on him, but he couldn't do anything. Then a strange blue beam hit Flash. He grit his teeth trying to stand, but he just sank into the ground.

The memory became fuzzy, unfocused as Flash started to lose consciousness. The monitors all went dark after he fell to the ground when GL's bubble construct gave out and dropped Superman and J'onn as well.

Flash came to on a metal floor surrounded by a gravity beam. As much as he struggled, he couldn't lift himself more than a few inches off the ground, and within a minute, he resigned himself to lying there.

The images became blurred for a moment, and a glimpse of the Justice League's escape from their cells was shown. Flash seemed to take a bit of pleasure from roughly throwing a Thanagarian into a wall. There wasn't a clear scene until all six were in a dark department store.

"For the time being," Batman said in his deep voice, "we're gonna have to go underground."

"How exactly do we hide when the entire planet is looking for us?" Wonder Woman asked.

J'onn had been inspecting a piece of clothing hanging on a rack. "They're looking for the Justice League. Without our costumes, we are merely ordinary citizens," he said as he morphed into an average looking man.

"Hold on a second here," Flash said nervously, putting his hands up. "What about the whole 'secret identity' thing?" he asked with a smile. "I mean, I trust you guys, but I'm not sure I'm ready to-"

"Wally West," Batman said cutting him off and then pointing to Superman. "Clark Kent. Bruce Wayne," and with that, Batman pulled down his cowl to reveal the handsome face and dark hair beneath.

Many of the leaguers had known or at least heard that Bruce Wayne was Batman from rumors in the league. Wally's earlier memories had confirmed it, but most had never seen Batman without his cowl, and several of the leaguers that weren't as close to the Dark Knight glanced over at him. The image of a de-cowled Batman was…strange.

The Flash on screen looked at Bruce wide-eyed before looking away with a pout. "Show-off," he muttered and pulled down his cowl. He smiled good-naturedly as the others walked off to pick out clothing.

Wonder Woman stayed next to him and smiled. "Red hair," she said as she reached out a hand and ruffled it. "It suits you."

"You think?" Wally asked hopefully.

A shirt hit him on the side of his head. "Change," Bruce demanded in a hard voice. "Now."

The memory changed and Wally and John were walking up towards Wayne Manor. Seeing Wally on the monitors dressed in jeans and an open button down with a t-shirt underneath, some of the league had to wonder how the others didn't realize then how young he was.

Wally lagged behind with his brows scrunched in worry. When John rang the doorbell, they only had to wait a couple seconds for it to be answered by Alfred.

Wally spoke up before John could. "Uh, we're looking for Bruce Wayne. We're friends." Wally's smile looked strained and his eyes practically screamed "play along."

Alfred gave no indication of knowing Wally and simply stepped aside. "Of course, Master Bruce is expecting you."

John and Wally walked inside and waited for Alfred to close the door and step in front of them. "This way please," Alfred said in his proper British accent.

Wally fell into step and smiled broadly at Alfred's back. "So, Jeeves. Do you come with the place or does Master Bruce rent you just for parties?" Wally looked like he was fighting back a laugh.

Alfred responded dryly, "I've been in service here since the Master was in diapers."

"Now there's a picture," Wally said, turning to John.

Alfred, meanwhile, had opened the secret entrance to the Batcave behind the old grandfather clock. The three of them walked through the passage and down the stairs, Wally's eyes skimming briefly over everything. His eyes lingered for a moment over the costumes in the glass cases, and the watching heroes knew he was wondering where the other bats were.

Everyone else was by the Batcomputer, where Bruce sat in the chair. John wlaked over to join them.

"You're late," Bruce said in his Batman voice.

"Nice to see you, too," John replied evenly.

Wally had instead wondered over to Batman's trophies, grinning like a fool and winking at Alfred. _Play along_, Wally mouthed to the butler.

"Hey! That's a giant dinosaur," Wally said.

"And I thought Batman was the detective," Alfred said blandly, though you could just make out an eye-roll and a small upward tilt of his lips.

Having put on his little act, Wally walked over to the others.

J'onn acknowledged him first. "We were just speculating why the Thanagarians are really here."

"_Obviously_ not to protect us," Clark added from where he leaned against the computer console.

"But if the Gordanians aren't actually anywhere near Earth, why do they need to build that force field?" Diana asked.

"If it _is_ a force field," Batman said darkly.

"Than what is it?" John asked him.

Before Bruce could reply, another voice sounded from the shadows. "I can tell you."

They all turned in a combination of fear and shock to see Hawkgirl walk into the light. The leaguers expressions quickly turned to anger as they advanced on Hawkgirl.

"I didn't come to fight," Hawkgirl said. "I came to help."

Wally scowled and crossed his arms as he accused Hawkgirl of everything that happened. Shayera ignored them all and walked past them to stand in front of Bruce to give him the information he would need to stop the Hyperspace Bypass.

Except for John, the others walked past Shayera to go over to help Bruce look over the new information, but as he passed her, Wally looked at her from the corner of his eye, and his face softened just a bit.

The scene changed and everyone was crowded around the computer as Batman typed in some commands.

Wally glanced around and then backed up away from the group. He ran upstairs to the main house and found Alfred in the kitchen.

"Dick, Tim, Barbara, Cass?" Wally asked frantically.

Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"They're all fine," he assured Wally. "Dick had taken Tim to stay with the Titans a few days ago. I heard from them a few hours ago and they're currently lying low and helping people stay out of trouble. Supergirl came by shortly after Marshall Law was instituted and took Barbara to stay with her at the Kent's. Cass is, well, Cass," Alfred answered. "You know she can disappear into the shadows better than Batman. She won't be caught. Now, you need to go back to the others," Alfred ordered.

Wally nodded, slightly less worried.

"Here," Alfred said and handed him a plate full of sandwiches. "No doubt you're hungry."

Wally smiled and nodded his head in thanks.

The scene changed again and the Justice League was mid-battle with some Hawks that had invaded the cave.

"Let's go," Batman ordered when the last of them was down.

The scene changed again and Flash, Batman, and Martian Manhunter were inside one of the Thanagarian ships outside the Manor.

"Well?" Batman asked J'onn who was seated at the controls.

"I have no idea how to fly this vehicle," he answered.

Flash eyed a big button curiously.

The leaguers watching smiled. They could practically see the need for him to push it.

"What's this do?" he asked as he give into temptation and pressed the button.

An energy blast shot out of the ship and destroyed the remaining pillar between the shattered windows of the Manor. Alfred was inside and glared at him through the ship's window.

Flash grimaced and turned to Batman who loomed over him.

"That's. Not. _Helping_," Bruce snarled through gritted teeth.

The memory fast-forwarded through their fight with the Thanagarians to take back the Watchtower.

"So where's your secret weapon?" Flash asked Batman.

"You're standing in it," he answered.

Flash looked more sad than shocked. "Wait. You mean we're gonna-"

"Take the Watchtower out of orbit and drop it right on top of their little science project," Batman explained.

The scene shifted and they were all standing in an escape pod with the knocked out Thanagarian soldiers.

"Is that the last of them?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah. Tower's completely pest-free," Flash said in a satisfied tone.

"Good," Batman said from behind him.

The door to the escape pod closed and it detached from the Watchtower.

"Hey!" Flash exclaimed, looking out the window to see Batman was still in the Watchtower.

"What are you doing?!" J'onn asked him.

Batman kept a cool façade. "I can't risk having the Watchtower burn up on re-entry. I'll have to guide it in manually. Gentlemen, it's been an honor."

Flash's face went blank and he just sat down and didn't say a word.

Green Arrow looked over to Batman in the main deck and scowled. "Way to be a martyr, Bruce," he said in a clearly disapproving tone. Batman ignored him. He didn't need to justify his actions.

When the new scene came on the monitors, it was of Flash and Martian Manhunter meeting up with the rest of the Justice League. Wonder Woman and Superman were there standing in front of a sitting and beaten up Green Lantern. Shayera was unmasked, eyes down and standing off to the side, one arm wrapped around her front and grasping the other in comfort.

When the other two got close, they could see Batman kneeling in front of John, applying some first-aid. Flash stopped in his tracks and started chuckling. "Of course," he muttered as he raised his hand to rub his forehead. "Why would I think he'd be dead? He's Batman."

The memory morphed into a blur of color and Batman smiled slightly. Thinking back, Wally had always had a lot of faith in him. He'd even looked up to him as a kid. Batman had never interacted with someone who admired him like that. He felt…happy. Bruce Wayne, The Batman, actually felt happy. He was proud of Flash and honored that he was given a place of such high esteem. More importantly, he realized he wanted to keep it.

Because he cared. He cared what Wally thought.

Flash now ranked just as high as any of his birds or bats. If Flash ever turned his back on him, Batman knew it hit him like a knife twisted in the gut.

Martian Manhunter moved and stood next to Batman. "Shall we?" he asked, and Batman nodded, knowing that he was suggesting they go sit with the others in Wally's med room.

Up on the monitors, the six founders sat at a table in a closed room at Wayne Manor.

"She exploited our weaknesses, betrayed us," Diana said.

"Come on," Flash pleaded. "She was in the ultimate no-win situation, but when push came to shove, she came through for us just like always."

"She is a pariah to her people," J'onn said blandly. "_We_ are all she has left."

"Believe me, J'onn," Superman said frowning. "I feel for her, but after everything that's happened I honestly don't know if I could ever _completely_ trust her again."

John stayed silent.

"We're arguing in circles," Batman said. "It's time to take a vote."

"Not just yet," Flash stated angrily. "I've been patient. I've let everyone have their say, and I've tried to point out why we should let her stay. But since we've been in here for hours, I just want to make sure everything is clear." He glared at everyone once.

"She lied to us, she spied on us, and she betrayed us. That hurt, but none of it really matters. Because at the end of the day. She. _Chose_. Us. She chose the family she made and not the place where she came from."

"She was willing-" Diana began.

"To save our lives?" Flash asked tiredly. "To put her life in danger and sacrifice her own happiness? That's what she did Diana. What would you have done if you were in her place? What if it was a choice between Themyscira and the US, and only one place could survive? What would you chose?"

Flash stood up and leaned with his hands on the table. "I honestly can't believe we have to debate this."

He looked up at everyone.

"You're all focused on if she's trustworthy. Do you realize how loyal she is to us? You're blinded by her supposed betrayal, but there are two reasons why she didn't betray us at all. For one, the whole spying thing _was her job._ She was a soldier following orders. John," Flash looked to the green lantern, "you were in the army. Tell me. Did you ever question an order that was just observe-and-report?"

Everyone looked at John, who frowned and looked away, silently giving the answer that he hadn't.

"No, you didn't. And while we know that she doesn't have any place to go, I haven't heard one of you bring up the fact that Shayera was betrayed as well, and that's my second point. She believed she was doing the right thing. She thought she was protecting us because that's what she was told. How do you think she felt when she found out the truth? That her own people were willing to sacrifice a whole planet?"

Flash glared at each of them. "I can only imagine the self-disgust and shame she must have felt, must still be feeling!" He paused. "Shayera didn't even hesitate to help us after that, and we wouldn't have won without her. She gave up her planet, her people, everything she knew to save a world where she would NOT ONLY never really fit in, but be ostracized and ridiculed for being a Thanagarian. And she did it because it was the right thing to do. If that doesn't perpetuate the ideals of the Justice League, then I don't know what does."

Superman raised an eyebrow at this and furrowed his brows in thought. The others were also looking at Wally, for once really listening to what he had to say. Except for Diana. She was pouting stubbornly and had her arms crossed.

"If you all would stop taking it personally and look at the big picture, you'd realize that Shayera did everything right that she could have with the knowledge she had at the time."

Flash sat back down. "You know how I feel, so before the rest of you decide, consider this," Flash held up his finger. "Shayera fought beside us. She protected us. She shed blood, sweat, and tears with us. _That's_ not a lie. That will always be there. She'll always be one of us, no matter what judgment you make."

Shayera was leaning forward on the couch staring open-mouthed on the screen. If she had felt bad before about leaving Wally, now she felt even worse.

"He fought so hard for me," she whispered.

"He was what swayed my decision," Superman said quietly.

"I'm sorry he didn't sway mine," Diana said to Shayera. The two had come to an understanding and were even considered friends again. "Wally was right," Diana said, smiling slightly. "If I had looked at it with a little distance…"

"I told you once that I didn't ask for your forgiveness," Shayera said. "Sorry."

Diana nodded.

On the monitor, Shayera had just finished telling the league that she was resigning. Flash was the only one to really say good-bye when he pulled her into a hug.

...

**AN: **How'd I do?


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: **Oh my gosh, I am so excited that I finally get to post this part!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Justice League (or anyone in DC comics).

...

"So," Flash said as he looked around the bare room. "This is our new headquarters?"

He and the other founders were standing in a giant room with metal walls and a concrete floor. Windows lined the top half of one wall.

"For now," Batman replied. "It's an old Wayne Industries warehouse and factory. It's secluded, has acceptable security, which I'll be updating, and is large enough to fit us and all our equipment. I've already had some crews out here to fix it up slightly with running water and electricity."

The others were looking around with thinly veiled disappointment.

"I think I got spoiled in the Watchtower," Flash said.

"It's temporary. I've already started construction on a new Watchtower. It'll be bigger and more technologically advanced than the last one."

Superman walked over to Batman. "How long will it take to get it up there?"

Batman turned to answer him. "It'll go up in five stages. Of course, that's just the main Watchtower. There will be three smaller shield generators as a first line of defense. Two satellites slightly larger than the generators will be used as storage, both long term for extra supplies and temporarily for any weapons we confiscate off villains that need to be destroyed. They'll also have warehouse-sized personal labs for those that can't use the regular sized labs in the main Watchtower, provide back-up power, and will be equipped with offensive and defensive weapons."

The other five heroes exchanged glances.

"Uh," Superman started, "Bruce? Don't you think that might be going overboard? I mean it is just the six of us now."

"About that," Batman said. "I've been thinking that we should expand the league."

"Ask other heroes to join?" Flash asked excitedly.

"With caution," Batman qualified.

Green Lantern, who still had his arm in a cast, nodded his head. "I'm open to it. In fact I think it's a good idea, as long as we all agree on the heroes we ask to join."

"We've already come into contact with several heroes in our missions," J'onn said.

"We can start brainstorming various candidates on our own and then hold a meeting in a few weeks to nominate who we think would be acceptable," Diana suggested.

"Very well," Batman said, "though we should hold off on the final vote until we're closer to completing the Watchtower. The first section should be ready to be transported up in about two weeks. The other parts will be ready in two-to-four week increments. Once the main structure is up, then we can focus on interior security and machinery. The whole thing will be completed within a year, preferably closer to eight months."

Flash smiled. "Considering it took you less than a month to get the last Watchtower in space, I'm sure eight months is plenty of time. Until then, I'm more than happy to not have to deal with the long Javelin ride in space. Speedsters prefer their feet on the ground, thank you very much."

Batman's head snapped to study Flash for a moment before he turned around. "Excuse me," he said as he left.

Flash looked at the others in confusion. "Something I said?"

The memory faded on the monitor and Batman spoke up. "I left then because Flash made me realize that we do spend an absurd amount of time traveling in the Javelins. The newer models can get us to the other side of the planet in half an hour, but in case of an emergency, we would need a faster way to and from the Watchtower, so I set up a meeting with Ray Palmer and a man named Adam Strange who…had experience with teleportation devices. It was the three of us that were able to produce the teleport pads that we use," Batman explained.

On the monitor, Wally's memories remained a mismatch of color. After a whole minute of blurring memories, Shayera's brows furrowed.

John saw and relaxed more against the couch. "There wasn't a lot going on then," he said to the room at large. "Remember? The Thanagarian Invasion did have one positive side effect. It kept all major villains quiet for a month or two, and it took regular criminals even longer to come out of their holes. That was a quiet three or four months, maybe even five," John said with a smile.

He yawned. They'd been watching Wally's memories for about 8 hours now. Frankly he was surprised that the criminal world was behaving so long to give the Justice League the opportunity to watch without any interruptions. Though, he guessed the same thing was happening as the post-Thanagarian Invasion. It was only three weeks since Luthor/Brainiac, and the villains felt the need to lay low for a while.

Finally a new memory came into focus on the screen. Wally was in the Central City lab cleaning up his work space with a small smile. His phone started buzzing where it was off to the side. Wally picked it up without checking who it was and answered it.

"He-llo," he said brightly.

"Wally? It's Tim," the voice said nervously. "I think you-"

There was some muffled shouting on the other end and Wally straightened up with a frown on his face.

"Wally," the new voice said. "YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"Dick?" Wally said in surprise. "Dick, what's wrong? What's going-hello?" The other line was silent. "Dick?" Wally pulled the phone away from his ear to see that the call was ended.

Wally groaned in frustration. He looked around, but Margie was the only one who was still in the lab. Wally discreetly used his speed to clean up everything left and then practically ran out of the door with a "Bye Margie."

The scene changed and the Flash sped into the Batcave through an underground tunnel.

"Dick!" Flash called. He ran past the Batcomputer until he heard voices. He headed to the sectioned off infirmary to see Dick lying down on a cot with his shirt off and his torso wrapped up. Tim was also there along with Barbara. They were both sitting in hard, plastic chairs and looked up at him solemnly when he entered.

The exposed part of Flash's face was worried.

"Guys?"

Dick grunted as he straightened up. "Jason's alive," he said without preamble.

Flash stared at him for a moment. Then he pulled off his cowl and stared at Dick with a hard expression. "Say that again."

"Jason. Is. Alive," Dick said clearly.

Wally shook his head slightly. "That's impossible. We buried him two years ago."

"It wasn't him," Barbara said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"It wasn't him," Wally repeated quietly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Are you telling me that he's been alive this whole time?"

"Not the whole time," Dick said. "He did die. Now he's back."

"_How?_" Wally demanded angrily.

Dick ran a hand through his hair. "It was Ra's. Ra's al Ghul and his damn Lazarus Pit. He took Jason's body and switched it before we buried him and brought him back to life."

"Why would Ra's do that?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Dick said. Barbara stood and walked over to stand by him.

"There's something else," Babs said. "The last few months, a new mob boss came on the scene. Red Hood, like the Joker before he was The Joker. But he's different from other gang leaders," Barbara said. "He set strict rules. Absolutely no kids, and he had no problem killing any of the men if they disobeyed him. He had no loyalty to them."

Dick looked up, eyes wide and watery. "Wally, he knew things about us, and the way he _moved._" Dick bit his lip and sighed. "The blood test confirmed it. Jason is Red Hood."

Wally gaped at him and shook his head. "I don't understand. _Why?_ Why would Jason do that? Why didn't he just come back to Gotham when he came back to life? Why didn't he tell any of us he wasn't dead?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Dick exclaimed looking frenzied. "All I know is that my little brother who is supposed to be dead came back to life, became a crime lord, killed people, attacked me and Bats, tried to kill Timmy and seems to completely hate me. EXCUSE ME FOR FREAKING OUT A LITTLE!"

"Dick, calm down," Barbara snapped. Dick dropped his head into his hands.

Wally looked between the three bats. "He…tried to kill Tim?" Wally asked uncertainly.

Dick looked up at him and the tears had finally spilled over. "It's not his fault," Dick said in a begging tone. "The Lazarus Pit messed with his mind."

"Dick," Wally said calmly. "It's okay. You don't have to explain it to me, but I am wondering why I'm here. Jason's my family, but this seems like something you all have to work out between yourselves."

"He won't listen to us!" Dick said desperately. "I ran after him for hours trying to talk to him, but he's so angry! Batman is still out combing the city, but I doubt he'll find him, and if he does, Jason just doesn't want to hear it," Dick said frustrated. He looked horrible all banged up, and now he looked about ready to have a mental break down with the way he was trembling. "But he'll listen to you," Dick whispered. "He'll listen to you. Please, Wally."

Wally pushed Dick back and made him lie on the bed. "He's my brother, too." Wally said with a steely glint in his eyes. "I'll find him. I promise. We'll find a way to fix this, but you need to get a grip and get some sleep. _All of you_ need to get some sleep," Wally said looking at the others. "Alfred?" he called.

Alfred suddenly appeared out of the shadows as usual, though for once he lacked that air of strength around him and looked, well, old. "Yes, Master Wally?" he asked tiredly.

"Call Bruce in," Wally demanded. "I don't care what you have to do, bribe him, threaten him, guilt trip him, throw logic in his face; just get him back to the Manor. Jason obviously doesn't want to be found by him. I need free rein of Gotham without fear of being attacked by an angry Bat."

Alfred nodded and moved out of the medical area and over to the Batcomputer. Wally rubbed his eyes. He looked back at Dick who was now being comforted by Barbara. Then his eyes moved to Tim. He hadn't said a word this whole time and kept his eyes downcast.

Wally stood in front of him. "Tim?" he said quietly.

Tim looked up at him, tears gathered in his eyes, looking absolutely heartbroken. "He hates me," he said in a small voice. "I looked up to him and he hates me."

Wally pulled the thirteen-year-old Tim into a hug. "He doesn't hate you, Baby Bird. He's just angry and alone and afraid. He's not thinking."

"He tried to kill me!" Tim choked out in a strangled voice as he clutched onto Wally. Tears ran down his face. "He _would_ have killed me."

Wally didn't seem to know what to say to that, but he pulled back from the embrace. "Timmy, I know this is going to be hard to do, but I need you to try not to hold what Red Hood did against him."

Tim looked at Wally like he was crazy.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Wally said, "and like Dick said, this isn't all Jason's fault. I'm going to help him. Then you'll meet the real Jason."

Batman looked over at his second son where he lounged in a chair. No one but a bat would be able to see the tense way he held himself or his slightly shallow breathing.

The memory fast-forwarded through Flash running around Gotham and over rooftops, and Jason stood up from his chair. Dick had anticipated this and put a hand on Jason's shoulder, forcefully pushing him back down.

"Sorry, Jaybird, but you're staying here for this," Dick said. Jason's jaw locked and his eyes narrowed at the screen.

"Dickybird, you better let me get out of this room right now," Jason said in a low growl.

Dick just tightened his hold on Jason's shoulder.

"Enough."

The command was surprisingly given by Shayera. "Dick. Let go of him. Jason," Shayera eyed him up and down. "I don't know you, but Wally cares about you and you obviously care about him or else you wouldn't be here, so let me give you some advice. Stay and watch, and you might just learn something. Not about Wally, but about yourself. Sometimes seeing your actions – your _mistakes_ – through another's eyes can help." She turned back to the screen. "With Wally, you know what you're seeing is the unbiased truth."

Jason scowled at her, but crossed his arms and remained seated. _The unbiased truth_, Jason thought. The image of Bruce standing in front of his grave came to the forefront of his mind.

...

**AN: **For all you Jason lovers out there, you are going to love the next chapter. It will be up later today because I wrote most of it, thinking it would all be in one chapter, but it was so long I decided to cut it in half. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME! On that note, I am basing Jason mostly off Batman: Under the Red Hood, though obviously not all events are the same. If you haven't seen that movie, watch it because it is amazing. Just type in google "watch *title*" and click on the first anime cite to watch for free.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: **MORE AWESOMENESS! At least I hope it is. As promised, here's another chappie, and it's a long one, too.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

The Flash came to a halt on the screen. He stood on a roof, frowning. He suddenly turned around and there was Red Hood, standing with feet shoulder length and Gotham's city lights outlining his frame.

"Jason," Flash whispered.

"Hello, West," Red Hood said amicably. "What made you come here tonight of all nights?"

Flash stared at him. "Dick called."

"Ah," Red Hood said. "Of course. Well it was nice seeing you again. Now go home." Red Hood turned around and started walking towards the edge of the roof.

"Why would I do that?" asked Flash.

Red Hood stopped. "Because I'm telling you to," he said in that light and yet threatening tone.

Flash remained silent for a minute.

"Jason!" he snapped.

Red Hood jerked around.

Flash took a couple steps forward and spread his arms out wide. "I'm not leaving. So go ahead. Shoot me."

Red Hood tilted his head to the side. He took his right gun out of its holster and held it at his side. Then he raised the gun to point it right at Flash's chest.

Dick looked from the screen to Jason. "Tell me you didn't shoot him."

"I _didn't_!" Jason said defensively.

It was a stand-off. They both stared each other down for about five minutes.

"Bang!" Red Hood shouted suddenly. Flash didn't flinch and Red Hood's eyes visibly narrowed beneath the helmet.

The next second, Red Hood was jumping off the side of the building. Flash sighed and ran to the edge. Red Hood was running across the roof-tops at an incredible speed for a non-powered human.

Flash followed him. He surprised the league with the agility he showed chasing after Jason. Flash was never one for heights or acrobatics of any kind, so to see him throw himself off of high-rises and land gracefully into a roll on the next was impressive.

Dick looked to their faces and grinned proudly. "I taught him that," he said.

Flash continued to chase after Red Hood, though instead of catching up to him, he kept at a close enough distance that would allow him to always keep Red Hood in sight without seeming too threatening.

The memory shifted and the east skyline was just a bit brighter than the west. Red Hood was staggering on a roof and then collapsed onto his knees to kneel on all fours. He proceeded to roll over and just lie on the roof top with his limbs spread out, taking great breaths of air.

Flash was right behind him several feet back and bent double with his hands on his knees. He took a few breaths then straightened up and took a couple steps closer to Red Hood.

Hood looked at him and then struggled to sit up, still gasping for breath. His hands came up and fiddled with the back of his helmet. He almost threw it off when the clasps came undone, and he leaned back with his arms braced against the rooftop and started to get his breathing under control, the light breaths coming out in puffs of condensation.

A domino mask still covered his eyes, but Jason was obviously staring right at Wally.

"You," he said between breaths, "could have caught me…anytime…Why?"

Flash's face was set in hard lines. "You can outrun a lot of things, Jason, but you can't outrun me. You can't outrun this." Flash gestured vaguely. "I knew you would get tired and have to face it eventually."

Jason swallowed and stood up, looking out over an early morning Gotham. He sat down on the ledge of the building. "You really suck."

Flash smiled and walked up behind Jason to sit down next to him. They were silent for a minute, not looking at each other.

"I missed you," Flash said quietly. He glanced at Jason. "We all did."

Jason chuckled lowly. "I'm sure. Because obviously when you miss someone you beat the shit out each other the next time you see them."

Flash frowned. "I don't know about Bruce, but you did a number on Dick."

"…I know," Jason simply.

"And you really upset Tim-"

"Right," Jason said angrily, a frown marring his previously blank face. "The _replacement_."

"You do realize how hypocritical you sound, right?" Flash asked smiling. "Technically, you were a replacement first." Jason's frown deepened. "Just pointing that out," Flash continued. He stared straight ahead again. "And he's not your replacement. Bruce didn't want another partner after you, but _Tim_ came to _him_. He forced Bruce into letting him be Robin."

"Bruce can't be forced into anything," Jason said bluntly.

Flash frowned. "Okay, point, but he still didn't go seeking out another Robin like you think. Tim knew your identities, and when you died, he wanted to take up the mantle."

Jason growled.

"To honor you!" Flash said quickly. "Why would he want to be Robin if he didn't look up to those that came before him? He just wanted to do you proud and honor your memory," Flash said softly.

Jason didn't say anything to this.

Flash grimaced at the lack of response. "Why didn't you come back? From the way I heard it, you were, uh, resurrected shortly…a long time ago. Why didn't you let us know you weren't dead?"

"Is that what you want, West?" Jason asked in that neutral tone. "You want to know all the answers?"

"I already got what I wanted," Flash said. "I got my little brother back. I don't care how or why. And stop with this 'West' crap."

Jason kicked his heel against the building. "You're a sap."

Flash waited a few seconds. "Well?"

Jason remained silent and Flash frowned, since it seemed like Jason wasn't going to answer. "It's not because Batman got a new Robin," Flash muttered. "That happened about a year after…you know. You could have come back long before then, so it's something else."

Jason's eyes narrowed in anger. "You want to know why?" Jason turned to face Flash for the first time since they sat down. His hands gripped the ledge as he hissed, "_Because he's still alive._"

Flash leaned away as he considered what Jason just said.

"Joker."

"Yes, Joker," Jason said. "Batman should have killed him, but he didn't!"

"We don't get to make that call," Flash said automatically.

Jason laughed. "Maybe you don't, but I already did. I killed," Jason said roughly. "I killed drug dealers and murderers and rapists and gang bangers. And do you know why? BECAUSE THEY DESERVED IT!" Jason had jumped to his feet and stood on the ledge. "They made their choices. They chose to hurt innocent people. And for what? Money? Ten minutes of pleasure? They all deserve to die." Jason chuckled darkly again. "Oh, sure, you can tie them up and send them to prison or to Arkham, but that place just has a revolving door. They're out again hurting people the very next week. And that's not including the ones that escape! I'm doing what has to be done. Isn't that what a hero does? Make the choices others can't and sacrifice their own lives?"

Flash stood up as well and the two faced each other on the roof. "Jason, please listen to me. What you're doing is wrong," Flash stated. "You're not wrong in saying that they deserve to die, some of them do, but it's wrong that you're killing them because it's bad for _you_. _You_ are who I am worried about, not them, and not what you might do to them, just _you_."

Jason's face looked strained, like he didn't even consider that someone would be worried for his well-being. He turned his face to the ground.

"He didn't kill him," he whispered. You could hear the tears in his voice. "He didn't. After everything Joker did to me…he still didn't kill him." Jason looked up at Flash and asked softly, "Do you know what dying's like, Wally?"

His shoulders were slumped and his lips trembled. Jason looked so _young_ then. He was still young. How old was he in this memory? Sixteen? Seventeen tops.

"You don't focus on the pain, even though it hurts like hell, and you don't see your life flash before your eyes. You just. Feel. Alone," he said quietly. Jason swallowed and looked down. "You only need a few seconds to take it in, no doubts, and you feel alone. You're dead before the clock hits zero."

Flash gazed at Jason with a soft expression. "Jason. I'm sorry that…" Flash swallowed. "I'm just sorry."

He walked towards Jason, whose head was still bowed and was clenching and unclenching his fists tightly. "Please don't run away," Flash begged. "Come back to Central with me. It'll be good. I'll have to go to work for both jobs, but every other second, we can just hang out. We can even go on patrol together, but only if you want to. You don't have to be Robin or Red Hood or Jaybird or anything other than Jason. Okay?"

Jason looked up at him with the domino mask crinkled at the corners of his eyes. "You want me to come to Central?"

Flash smiled slightly and simply nodded.

"And you'd let me out on patrol? As Red Hood?"

"Only if you promise not to kill," Flash said.

"It's your city," Jason said. "You trust me to do that with guns?"

Flash did smile this time. "Batman's weapons are just as deadly. It just depends on how you use them."

Jason looked over to Gotham, his body tense, the muscle twitching in his jaw almost opening his mouth and then closing again.

Flash finally stepped in front of Jason and put his hand on his shoulder. "You can say yes. You're my little brother. It's my job to take care of you."

Jason's face scrunched up a bit.

Flash tilted his head to the side. "Jason, what I'm about to tell you is really important." Jason looked at him. Flash kept a straight face as he calmly said, "James is going to be really upset if you don't come play darts with him."

Jason's eyes widened at the randomness of what Flash said before it sank in. He stared at Flash for a moment before the corners of his mouth turned slightly up and he lowly started to chuckle and then laugh. He closed his eyes as his laughs quickly became sobs. He sank to his knees and hid his face in his hands.

Wally pulled him into a hug. "It's okay to cry, Jason. Grammy Flash says so," he said softly.

The others in the med room looked over at Jason, but he ignored them. He remembered crying that night and damn if it didn't feel good to not have to hold back for once.

"I haven't cried in almost ten years," Jason mumbled. "Only you," he said shaking his head.

Flash held Jason close and asked, "Why do you think that is?"

"Cause you're a sap," Jason reiterated.

"It's because you're not angry at me," Flash stated. "You're angry and feel betrayed by what happened and you need an outlet, so you take it out on the criminals that made your life hell. You know it's wrong, but you do it anyway, and then Batman comes to stop you. You find other reasons to hate him and all the bats, and you just get angrier and angrier. Am I right?"

Jason had stopped crying. He adjusted himself and just leaned his head on Flash's shoulder with his hands in his lap. "Maybe," he muttered.

"Look," Flash said. "Batman is an ass sometimes." Jason twitched. "Okay. A lot of the time. The path to hell is paved with good intentions," Flash said as he shrugged. "He's got the emotional capabilities of toothpick and the moral standards of a priest, not to mention his superiority complex. He's not going to apologize for what did or didn't happen after your death or about what happened last night."

"I'm not going to run to him and say I'm sorry. I'm not," Jason interrupted, pouting slightly.

Flash stayed silent, and it was a good bet that he was rolling his eyes behind his white lenses. "I'm not saying you should. This is partly his fault, as both Bruce Wayne and Batman, but that's not the point. My point is that you've reached your breaking point, and now you need to let it go. Don't forget that I know where you're coming from. I had Daddy issues, too."

"I don't have Daddy issues!" Jason snapped, looking at Flash sharply.

Flash snorted. "Please. You're a bat. All you bats have either have a Daddy complex or Daddy issues, except for Dick. He has both."

Jason smirked at him real quick, as did the present Jason in the room.

"Hey! I do not," Dick complained.

"Shush!" He was chastised by several heroes.

"Let it go," Flash told Jason. "Don't let your anger control your life. It's _your_ life. What you do from now on has nothing to do with Bruce _or_ the Joker. Don't let them have that power over you."

Jason hung his head again. "I hate it that you make sense."

Flash stood up. "Come on, Jay. If we leave now, I might just be able to grab an hour of sleep."

Jason stood up and walked over to retrieve his helmet from where he had dropped it earlier. The sun was just starting to come up when Jason hopped onto Flash in a piggy-back and he ran them back to Central.

In the Watchtower, Jason was finally relaxed. There was reason to be tense anymore. It was all out there. He did wrong he admitted it, and he'd moved on from it. He realized he really didn't care what everyone else thought of him.

But he did care that Dick was hugging the bejeezus out of him.

"Let. Go," Jason ordered.

"No!" Dick said. "You need a hug."

"I think that's the other way around, Goldie," Jason said. "I'll make you a deal. I will give you hug LATER, if you let go of me _now_."

Dick sighed and released him. "Deal."

While this was going on, the others were dealing with their own emotions over what they'd just seen.

Batman felt ashamed. He'd long since realized his mistakes with Jason. The first time he was alive, he'd needed a father, not a mentor, but Bruce hadn't been that to him, and to say he'd handled his return badly was an understatement. After the initial blow-up, any signs of Jason and Red Hood had disappeared for the next few months. Then one night, Batman was patrolling in Gotham when he came across a bunch of drug dealers tied to a lamppost in the southeastern sector. Each one of them had their face spray-painted red.

After six months without Jason killing anyone, Batman had reached out to him. Jason had rejected him, and Batman had allowed that sector of Gotham to fall under the Red Hood's protection. They only interacted when cases brought them together, but, surprisingly, they were able to pull them off with minimum argument.

As it stood, only Dick – and Cass when she was in the country – got along with the estranged bat. Barbara could work with him reasonably well, but she didn't like it.

Batman studied Jason out of the corner of his eye. This was the first time in years that he had been able to truly look at him. Jason was pale, probably because he didn't spend much time in the sun, but his skin had a healthy pink undertone, and his body was well-developed. His blue-green eyes had a familiar mischievous sparkle to them and his hair, though a bit shaggy, was a styled kind of mess.

_He's doing good_, Batman thought. _I'm proud of him_.

With that feeling came an urge to go to his second son and pull him into a hug just as Dick had. He resisted, but only because he'd wait until later.

Wally had said that Bruce would never apologize, and that cut just deep enough to sting. He _would_ apologize to Jason, not because of what he'd just seen, but because it was a long time coming. He wanted things to be better between the two. Logic told Bruce that it was too late to be Jason's father, but he could still hope.

The other league members were all looking at Jason in a new light. They'd heard of the Bat problems in Gotham through rumors and news reports. Batman had refused to say anything on the subject, but the league had concluded that Jason was nothing more than criminal who just happened to go after other criminals.

The lesson "Don't judge someone until you get to know them" was strongly being reinforced right now. In fact, some now wondered how Jason could have turned out as okay as he did with what he'd been through.

Villains had been born from much less trauma.

Supergirl in particular felt a lot of sympathy for the ex-Robin. She knew what it was like to stare down a ticking clock, but she had escaped the fate of Krypton and then Argo City, and had never had to face death like he did.

_He's a lot braver than I am_, she thought.

Next to her, Tim looked up at the monitor where Wally's memory was shifting and couldn't believe Jason had broken down like that. It didn't sit with the image Tim had built up of the former Robin. Jason was hardcore. He didn't cry.

…_you've reached your breaking point…_

It didn't make up for everything Jason did, not by a long shot. He made his own choices, too. _But_…

Tim started to understand. He had tried to before, but it's not easy to forgive someone for trying to kill you, especially when they constantly insult you. That episode, though, had provided Tim with a piece of evidence that he'd missed.

Jason never talked about dying. Tim had thought it was about being blown up, but it was about being alone.

Tim frowned in thought.

Red Hood didn't show up until after Tim became Robin. Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo. If they needed anyone else, they had Black Bat, Batgirl, and Nightwing. The Batfamily was whole.

Tim's eyes widened in shock.

_The family was whole, and Jason, already angry and wanting revenge, stood on the sidelines. Alone._

_Replacement_. Replacement as a son; replacement as a brother.

Tim shook his head as the pieces fit together.

Jason was not stupid. In fact, he had a lot of common sense. Despite how upset he might have been at there being a new Robin, he'd have reasoned that he _was_ dead when it happened. That was not the betrayal. Tim's easy acceptance in the family and everyone defending him instead of comforting Jason was. They'd taken his rage at face value and kept him out of the loop for a long time.

And Jason was alone.

_You've reached your breaking point._

He was alone. He had family. He was alone. He died. He was alone. He was angry. He was alone. He wasn't trusted. He was alone.

_You've reached your breaking point._

Tim hugged himself. He still didn't think it could brush away everything Jason had done, but he didn't deserve to be alone. He was part of the family. It was time to meet the real Jason like Wally had said two years ago.

They have all officially reached their breaking point.

...

**AN: **Please tell me if I went OOC. I just really thought Wally's memories would set a lot of people straight since it's the truth being shown. I've always though if the Bat brothers knew more about each other and what they're like without their shields, then they'd actually find they were really similar inside.

I don't know when the next update will be, but my record's shown it'll be within a few days. :)


	41. Chapter 41

**AN:** Okay, so this is a bit of a filler. I was kind of on the fence on if it the memories would rank as important, but decided A) I already wrote it and B) Wally's family is important to him, so...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Justice League.

...

It was only a second later that a new memory formed on the monitors.

Jason and Wally, both in simple jeans and t-shirts, were walking into his house carrying grocery bags.

"How many trips do you make to the store in a day, let alone a week?" Jason asked.

"I try to stock up on things," Wally answered, "but sometimes I do crave certain foods."

They were so caught up in their conversation that they walked right past the figure sitting on the couch.

The two set their bags on the kitchen counter and Wally started walking back out. "I'll go get the rest," he said. When he walked past the living room though, he finally saw the person sitting there and let out a high, girly screech, backing up with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Jason shouted, running to where Wally was with his guns drawn. He turned his gaze to where Wally was looking and saw the person sitting calmly on the couch.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jason let off the same scream that Wally had.

Cassandra Cain, wearing dark skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black t-shirt with her shoulder-length hair down kept a blank face as she stood up.

The two boys watched her in horror as she glided across the room to them. She stepped in front of Wally and he closed his eyes in fear. Then they popped open in shock as Cassandra wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Wally and Jason both let out huge sighs of relief.

"Good to see you, too, Cass," Wally said as he hugged her back.

Cass pulled back and beamed at him. Then she turned to Jason.

He smiled winningly at her and opened his arms as an invitation to hug him. Cass went towards him with a smile on her face. When she was standing just outside of his open arms, she pulled her right hand back and slapped him across his cheek hard enough to send him sprawling back.

"Ha ha," Wally laughed and pointed.

"OW! Cass! What the hell?" Jason yelled.

Cass stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

Jason pouted. "Okay. I deserved that."

Cass glared harder.

Jason shrunk back. "Sorry! Now would you please stop doing the creepy silent thing?"

Cass rolled her eyes and said barely above a whisper, "You're an idiot. Don't ever do any of that again."

Jason nodded his head.

"So Cass," Wally asked happily. "How long will you be in town? You're welcome to stay here in the other guest room."

Cass smiled at him. "A few days, and thank you."

"Don't mention it," Wally said. "I'll be gone a lot, so it's good you two can catch up."

The scene changed again.

Wally went to answer the front door where someone was constantly banging on it.

He opened it up and saw Dick smiling at him. "Hi Wally. Good to see you. Is Jason here? Of course he is. Can I come in? I need to talk to him," Dick spoke quickly and edged himself in the house.

Wally looked at him wearily. "Uh, Dick? I'm not so sure it's a good idea for you to be here right now. I mean it hasn't even be two weeks. If Cass was still here that'd be one thing because she could stop you, but…"

Dick's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Oh look," came a voice from a few feet away. Jason was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "The Golden Boy."

Dick smiled nervously and walked forward. "Jaybird, I've really mi-"

Jason had walked forward and punched Dick. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT UNLESS I SAY SO!" he shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Wally interrupted standing between the two. He stared seriously at each one. "Rule one: if you break my house, you will pay for it," Wally said. "Rule two: I don't care what you two do to each other, as long as it's not that serious. That includes one of you killing the other. Rule three: you have one hour. Respect the rules," Wally said. "I am going out now. When I get back, you two better have said and done everything you need to and be getting along."

Wally went to the front door and opened it. He glared at them. "Do not break my house."

With that, he closed the door behind him and started down the walkway towards the street. Wally hadn't even hit the sidewalk when shouts and thuds could be heard from inside his house. He looked back regretfully and sighed. "They're going to break my house."

The memory fast forwarded to when Wally came back. He walked into the living room where Jason and Dick were sitting on the couches watching TV. Wally studied both of them. They both had bruises on their face, though Dick's seemed to be worse, and Jason's knuckles on his right hand were split.

"Are we good now?" Wally asked.

"Yes," they both said, not looking at him.

"Hmm," Wally hummed looking around at the room.

"We didn't break anything," Dick said, "except for that ugly old vase that was on the shelf." He pointed to the remains of a horribly puce colored pile of glass.

Wally shrugged. "It was a gift Aunt Iris got from one of her coworkers. She also said she hated it. Ice cream?" he asked, and he zipped to the kitchen and back with a tub for each of them.

Again the memory dissolved and formed into a new scene.

"Where are you taking me?" Jason asked as both he and Wally walked along the city sidewalk.

"Jason," Wally said. "You've been at my house for more than a month, and while I love having you around, I'm gone most of the day. I've tried encouraging you to get out and do stuff, and you don't, so now I'm making you. Moping around the house all day isn't healthy."

"Yeah, well, neither is dying, and _yet_…" Jason said sarcastically.

Wally rolled his eyes and they walked in silence for another minute.

"Here we are," Wally said as they came to a stop in front of a large brick building with a small but well-kept yard. The sign on the front proclaimed it the Central City Orphanage.

"No," Jason said. "Absolutely not."

"Why?" Wally asked him.

Jason glared at him. "I don't _do_ kids."

Wally was grinning widely. "And yet I heard that your big rule when you were running the drug trade in Gotham was to stay away from kids. Admit it Jay," Wally said triumphantly. "You're a sucker for the munchkins!"

Jason shook his head. "That is not what it meant!"

Wally grabbed him and started towing him towards the front door. "Come on. Help me out. I volunteer here every chance I can. You might like it."

Jason just grumbled under his breath.

A dark-skinned woman opened the door a minute after Wally knocked.

"Oh, hello Wally," she said. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Wally said. They stepped inside and Wally made introductions. "Miss Thomas, this is my little brother Jason. Jason, this is Miss Thomas. She runs the orphanage."

"Hi," Jason said.

"Hello." Miss Thomas smiled. "I'm glad you're here, Wally. My assistant's out sick today and we've got a new baby to look after until the adoption papers go through. The kitchen sink is also backed-up and the plumber can't come out until Thursday. Do you think-"

"Say no more," Wally said, holding up a hand. "I'll take care of the sink and Jason can watch the kids."

"What?!" Jason looked panicked.

Miss Thomas chuckled. "Don't worry. They're not that much of a handful, but if you're nervous, I can just give you Lisa to watch. She's the baby," Miss Thomas clarified.

"Sounds good," Wally said before Jason could argue.

"Thanks," Miss Thomas said, leading them to the back kitchen. "It's not too hard to watch a baby or watch the kids, but doing both at once is bound to lead to disaster."

"We're happy to help. Aren't we Jason?" Wally asked smiling.

"Yeah," Jason said. The tense way he held himself and the fact his eyes were darting around everywhere made it clear that he would rather be running away right then.

They walked into the kitchen and Wally walked over to the sink and started inspecting it.

"I'll be right back with Lisa," Miss Thomas said.

Jason waited until she was out of the room to speak.

"Can I-"

"No."

"But I really-"

"No."

"Wally!"

"No," Wally said turning around. "Jason, excuse me for being blunt, but you have no life. All you seem to do is wait for night to come so you can go on patrol. That is not living. When you go back to Gotham, you will go out, you will talk to people, you will make friends, and you will have something to live for other than beating the snot of criminals," Wally said sternly. "If you don't know how to talk to people, then interacting with kids will loosen you up. You will stay the entire time I am here and do what is asked of you. Deal with it."

Jason pouted and mumbled under his breath.

Miss Thomas returned then with a small baby in a purple onesie and a diaper bag.

"Here you are," she said, handing the baby off to Wally and sitting the bag on the table nearby. "If you want to switch, let me know."

She left again and Wally and Jason were alone with the baby.

Wally didn't seem uncomfortable, though.

"Aww," he cooed. "Aren't you just the prettiest thing?"

The women watching this saw Wally's adoration in his eyes as he held the calm baby girl in his arms and couldn't help but melt.

Wally looked at Jason and walked towards him. "Here you go."

"What?" Jason asked wide-eyed and took a step back. "No. I can't hold her."

"Do you know how to fix a sink?"

Jason avoided eye contacted for a moment. "…No."

"Then you'll have to hold her. Here, it's easy," Wally said as he placed Lisa up against Jason's chest.

Jason's arms instantly came under her even as he protested.

"No, Wally-"

"You place your hands here-"

"I really don't think-"

"-and your other arm goes here-"

"I shouldn't be holding her!"

"-and there! Perfect," Wally said backing away.

Jason was standing stiffly with wide, panicked eyes and his lips pressed together tightly.

"Dude," Wally said. "Relax. You look like you're afraid you might break her."

"I am going to break her!" Jason exclaimed. He looked down at Lisa anxiously, but she was staring back between the two men in interest. "Look at her! She's so tiny and I'm so…me. Take her back!"

Wally backed away smiling and sat down on the floor near the sink. "I'm sorry, Jay. I'm a little busy at the moment." He took a tool bag out of a nearby cabinet and pushed his head and torso under the sink. "Besides, this is a good learning experience for you."

"How do you figure?" Jason asked, still nervously glancing down at the baby as if he was afraid of her. "I'm never having kids."

Wally smirked as he worked to unscrew the pipes. "That's yet to be seen, but I'm also talking about any kids you might come across as your other identity. Don't you think it's possible, even _probable_, that you will have to save a baby in the future? You wouldn't want to hurt it accidentally."

Jason pursed his lips. "Fine. You win this time."

Lisa made a small noise then and reached her hands up to Jason.

"Wally?" he asked in panic. "She's moving! And she's making noises! What do I do?!"

Wally didn't move from under the sink, but he did peek at Jason for a second and then went back to his work. "First, stop panicking. Second, she just wants to see you. Move her closer to your face."

Jason held Lisa up a little more and she smiled and giggled. She grabbed a hold of the white tuft of hair that was falling into Jason's face.

"Ow. Ow. Wally, she won't let go of my hair."

"Oh yeah," said Wally thoughtfully. "Did I forget to mention that babies have a really strong grip and one of their favorite things is hair?"

"Come on," Jason said softly to Lisa. "Let go." He gently pried her hands off his hair, but let her keep a hold of his fingers to play with. A slow smile spread across his face as he looked down at her.

A collective "AWWWWW" ran throughout the Watchtower. Jason was sinking low in his seat and blushing crimson while Dick snickered behind his hand.

The Jason on the screen glared at Wally lying on the floor. "You suck."

Wally laughed. "That's what you get for letting it get so long. By the way, did you know you were shifting your weight back and forth to keep her calm?"

Jason looked down at himself and then back at Wally, who was grinning at him from under the sink. "Don't look so smug. It doesn't suit you," Jason said scowling.

"After…this," Wally said through gritted teeth as he pulled on a tight screw, "you should take her and the other kids to the park."

"Pass," said Jason. "No way am I being seen in public with a bunch of rugrats."

"That's too bad," Wally said conversationally. "See, about a year ago, there was this other baby, a boy, cute little thing. I took him with me when I took the kids to the park. It's four blocks away and we were there for about two hours. I came back with seven phone numbers."

For a minute no one talked.

"You're kidding me," Jason said.

Wally actually pushed himself out from under the sink a little to look seriously at Jason full on.

"You're not kidding," Jason said after he had taken in the raised eyebrows Wally gave him. "I don't get it."

"I didn't either," Wally said. "Then I asked this friend of mine, and she explained it to me. Apparently, hot guys plus cute babies minus full responsibility of it equals irresistible."

This statement caused a lot of raised eyebrows on the Watchtower.

"It's true," said Black Canary. "I don't even know if I want kids, but the sight of a big, strong man doting on a little baby is just too adorable."

Jason stared down at Lisa. "You got seven numbers, huh?"

"Mmhmm," Wally grunted.

"I bet I could get eight," Jason said with a straight face.

Wally finally got the pipes apart and suddenly, brown ooze splashed all over him. Wally screamed and scooted away from the pipes. He stood up and was covered in gook.

Jason was laughing at him and Lisa was giggling along with him.

A second later, the door burst open and five kids between the ages of five and ten burst in. They looked at Wally and all of them burst of laughing.

"Hey kids," Jason said happily. "I'm Wally's little brother, Jason. You guys want to go to the park?"

The kids all shouted yes and ran out to get their shoes on.

"Well, good luck with the sink," Jason said as he walked to the door to leave. "I'm off to the park. Come on kiddo."

Wally scowled at his back. "Don't forget you're going to have to change her diaper!" he called after him.

The scene faded to black just long enough for Shayera to smirk at Jason. "Did you get eight numbers?"

Jason grinned in triumph. "Nine."

"Did you change the diaper?"

Jason's grin fell and he remained silent for a moment. He stared right at the monitor as he said in a dejected voice, "Yes."

...

**AN: **Sorry if this is a bit of a let down. I wanted to include some fluff before next chapter. I'll try to get it out soon.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: **Sorry for the wait! I had finals this week, but I am done, so here is another chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Justice League.

...

Almost immediately, a new scene formed on the monitors. The heroes all recognized the Watchtower, though it looked like it wasn't quite finished yet.

Flash was overlooking some of the workers and walked over to Batman. "Looks like it'll be finished early."

Batman continued working at his computer console and grunted in reply.

Flash looked back and frowned. "I'll be honest, Bats. I don't have a good feeling about this," he said. "Having civilian workers on the Watchtower just spells trouble. They would be in danger if we were ever attacked, and what about security? I know you run extensive background checks, but someone could still slip through. Plus," Flash rubbed the back of his head as he said nervously, "the Watchtower is our headquarters. It just seems like the one place where we could relax a little. With non-supers here, we'd have to be really careful so we don't let something slip."

Flash stopped fidgeting and continued. "In the old Watchtower, we were alone, so we were able to let our guards down and get to know each other. That's how we became friends and not just teammates. We had more trust. The new recruits should be allowed to do the same. You can't deny it helps in the field."

"I understand where you're coming from," Batman said, "but the Watchtower II is a lot bigger than the first and requires more maintenance. We need civilian engineers and custodians to look after the systems, and specialized doctors to take care of individual heroes' needs."

Flash sighed. "I know, but I still don't like it."

"If it helps," Batman said, "only one-third of the main Watchtower will be open to civilian workers, and even then, no one worker will be allowed to roam every section. They will only have access to the areas they're assigned in."

Flash smiled slightly and the memory dissolved.

Batman was mentally kicking himself. Two years later, and everything Flash had said to him that day had come true. Thank god only the highest ranking civilian workers were on board the Watchtower when the signal hit, and most of them had been trusted with secret identities before then.

After the Cadmus Incident, they had assigned most personnel to the Metro Tower they were building in Metropolis. Of those that remained, Mister Terrific had had the sense to send on a shuttle back to earth hours ago, before any other identities were revealed.

In the swirl of color on the monitor, a blurry memory formed.

Wally was hugging Jason.

"I'll miss ya, Jaybird," Wally said as he pulled back.

"Yeah, yeah me too," Jason said with a slight smirk. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"No problem. Be careful out there." Flash's voice echoed as it faded and the memories were once again indistinguishable until a few seconds later.

Flash stood on a platform overlooking all of the assemble heroes for the expanded Justice League with a wide smile on his face.

The scene changed quickly and Flash was walking towards Green Arrow in an empty hallway with windows showing open space. He was on his phone and cringing from the voice on the other line.

"I just wanted to-" He said. The person was yelling angrily. "Please," GA said. "It's not…Can't we just…Okay…Okay, fine. I'll talk to y-" Green Arrow pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it sadly. He sighed and put it away.

Flash studied his face and slowly walked over.

"Hey, GA," Flash greeted with a smile.

Green Arrow snapped his head around and smiled. "Oh, hi Flash. How've you been?"

"Good, good," Flash said nodding. "What about you? Are you glad you joined the League?"

GA smirked. "I guess it's not so bad, but they keep putting me on the soft missions."

Flash chuckled. "I'll see if I can get you on one more exciting." Flash tilted his head in interest. "Sooooo, who was that on the phone?"

"Huh?" GA asked. "No one. I mean, it was just Speedy."

"R-Really?" Flash asked, catching his near slip.

"Yep," Arrow said happily. "He finally got back from a deep undercover mission a couple weeks ago."

"He…did?" asked Flash in shock. "Well," he said, plastering on a smile. "We should ask him to join the league. I could do it. I'm really good at persuading people," Flash said grinning. "Where's he staying?"

Green Arrow looked away. "Ah. I'm not sure, exactly. He said his place was temporary," he added quickly.

Flash held up his hands, palms out. "No problem. Listen, I've got to go. Mission and all," Flash explained as he backed away and then ran.

The memory changed to a new scene with Wally in his living room, sitting in front of his laptop, but at that moment Roy jerked up.

"Oh shit," he said with wide eyes.

"Roy?" Dick asked, eyes questioning.

Roy looked at him and then around the room at all the other heroes.

"I-I've got to go," he said. "I have to tell Ollie."

He ran to the door, but turned back really quick. "Don't," he said sadly. "Don't judge me."

Then he ran out of sight.

"What was that about?" Diana asked.

Some of them just shrugged their shoulders in reply.

On the screen, Wally was rubbing his hands together while staring at his computer.

A few of them recognized Oliver Queen's phone number on the screen. Wally scrolled through the numbers underneath until he stopped at one labeled "RH".

Then Wally opened a cellphone tracking system and programmed it to track the next call made from the number.

"Okay," Wally said. "Just make a call, Roy."

The present Roy made it to the main deck of the Watchtower as this memory morphed into one where Wally was still in front of the laptop.

"Ollie!" Roy shouted.

Green Arrow looked over at his ex-sidekick – partner – questioningly. He had wondered why Wally had tried to track Roy down for all of two seconds. Wally and Roy had secretly been friends, so it made sense that Wally would want to see him after he got back from his mission. What Ollie was wondering now, was why this was important to Wally.

"Ollie," Roy said while glancing at the monitors above them. "I need to talk to you. Now. In private."

"Why?" GA asked in honest confusion, not moving from his spot.

"Oliver," Roy said with a strained look on his face. "Please."

Green Arrow's eyebrows rose into his hairline at Roy's pleading. He walked towards him and they both left the room as Wally left his house after getting Roy's address from the tracking program.

In a few seconds, Wally arrived in Star City in the south side, a couple miles away from the docks and warehouses. He looked up at the crumbling apartment building and walked up the steps to the top floor.

Wally knocked on the door. "Roy?" he called. "Roy, it's Wally. Open up." He banged on the door a few more times. He tried the door knob and it surprisingly twisted in his hands.

Wally pushed open the door and stepped inside. He crinkled his nose and gazed around at the filthy apartment.

"Roy?" Wally called out. He wearily walked further into the apartment and his gaze landed on items on top of a chipped table by an old armchair with the stuffing coming out.

Wally moved as though in a trance over to the table and picked up a syringe. He held it in his hands, simply looking at the light, amber-colored liquid within.

"Wally?"

Wally jumped in surprise and turned to look at Roy. The shock of Roy's appearance was written all over Wally's face.

Roy was thinner than normal. His hair was disheveled and hung in his face. Stubble littered his jaw and his face was pale except for the dark, bruise-like circles around his eyes.

"Roy," Wally whispered.

Roy glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked him in a rough voice.

"I..." Wally's mouth gaped open like a fish for a few moments.

"Get out!" Roy yelled at him.

Wally stiffened, taken aback by Roy's anger.

"Roy," Wally whispered again in shock. "You're…_using_."

Wally still held the syringe lightly in his fist. Roy stomped over and snatched it out of his hand.

"It's none of your business!" Roy snarled at him and then turned and walked a few steps away from him.

"Roy-"

"Get out!"

"Roy, what happened?" Wally cried out at last. "You're-You're shooting heroin! Why?"

Roy glared at him and bared his teeth. He looked feral.

"Was it the Shadows?" Wally asked.

"SHUT UP!" Roy screamed.

"It's okay," Wally placated. "I'm not judging you or anything. We can get you help."

"I don't need help," Roy declared. "I can handle it myself."

"Clearly not if you're out of the Shadows and still using!" Wally said desperately.

"Just go away, Wallace," Roy said.

Wally scowled at the use of his full name. "Fine. I will go, but you're coming with me. I'm taking you back to Central; there's a rehab facility on the outskirts."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"You don't have a choice!"

Wally stalked towards him and Roy threw a right hook, which Wally easily dodged. He grabbed Roy's arm, twisted it behind his back, and then hit a nerve on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

The syringe rattled onto the floor and Wally glared at it before kicking it across the room. He picked Roy up and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry before the memory faded and reformed.

Wally was driving his car down the highway and Roy was passed out in the passenger seat; keyword being "was".

Roy came to with a groan and his head lolled to the side to look at Wally.

"What happened?" he asked.

Wally glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I knocked you out."

Roy frowned and started to look out the window. His eyes started to clear and they narrowed on Wally.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"To the White Oak Treatment Center thirty miles out of Central."

"I'm not going!" Roy shouted.

"Yes, you are!" said Wally firmly.

"Pull over!" Roy demanded.

"No."

"I said _pull_ _over_ and let me out!"

"No," Wally said calmly.

Roy growled and unbuckled his seatbelt. He then unlocked the door and grabbed the handle. Roy pushed the car door open a little, but was stopped when Wally yelped and grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"What the-Shit!" Wally yelled, trying to keep the vehicle straight while Roy wrestled with him tried to get Wally to let go.

Wally roughly pulled over onto the right shoulder and Roy jumped out. Wally hit the steering wheel and got out as well.

Roy had stalked ten yards from the car in the other direction when Wally jogged up to stand a few feet away.

"Roy!"

"What!" Roy spun around.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked him with his arms spread out. "Do you plan to walk back to Star City? Just get in the car. I'm trying to help you."

"I don't want your help," Roy growled.

"Then I'll call Ollie," Wally said simply.

"NO!" Roy yelled. "Just…leave me alone," he said angrily.

"I can't do that," Wally said. "You need help."

"I'm not going to rehab. I can take of myself," Roy said.

"_Roy_," Wally huffed in exasperation. "Get in the car."

"You're not my father, Wallace," Roy yelled. "You're not even my real brother. You can't tell me what to do!"

Wally stared at him in shock for a moment before his face darkened and he glared at Roy.

"You're right. I can't," Wally said. "So I'll just leave you like you want me to and then you'll be all alone again. Would that make you happy, Roy? Would it get you to stop using drugs?" Wally asked him sarcastically. "I never fought you on your decisions. I always tried to support you, even when you left Ollie, when you left the Titans, when you left me! I always tried to be there for you like everyone else who cares about you, but all you seem to care about is pushing everyone away!" Wally yelled.

And now Wally growled in frustration. "I am so _tired_ of you and Dick and Jason and John and _everyone_ ignoring what's right in front of their faces! That there are people who care about them! Like how Ollie cares about you. And I would know! I see him almost every day!" Wally started walking towards Roy and gestured wildly with his hands. "He talks about you all the time. I heard him trying to call you the other day and all you did was yell at him. You've been angry at Ollie for years over an incident where he just tried to keep you safe, but your pride was hurt! So now you're going to punish him for caring about you and deny yourself a father who loves you?!" Wally finished incredulously. He grabbed Roy by the front of his shirt and roared in his face. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'D GIVE TO HAVE MY FATHER BACK?!"

Both boys stared at each other wide-eyed. Wally released Roy and took a few steps back, breathing heavily.

Roy swallowed. "Wally, I-" He stopped when Wally help up his hand.

Wally turned and marched back to the car. He opened the driver's side door and looked back at Roy with a fierce scowl and unwavering eyes.

"Get in the car, Roy," he said in a low voice.

Roy stared at him for a moment and then walked over to the passenger's side and got in.

Neither said anything or looked at the other.

"I don't-" Roy started to mutter.

"Stop," Wally ordered. He looked at Roy. "You do. You're my brother. I care, so I'm here, and I don't care what you say. You are going to rehab and getting clean."

Roy took in the hard glint in Wally's eyes – a look that the rest of the league was just beginning to recognize as one you don't mess with – and settled back in his seat.

Wally started the car and pulled back onto the highway.

"Don't tell Ollie," Roy said with a blank face.

"You're going to have to give me a good reason not to," Wally told him.

Roy's jaw twitched and he blinked slowly. "I don't want him to know."

"Still not a good enough reason."

Roy took a deep breath and looked out the window. "I don't want him to know because…I don't…want him to be disappointed in me," Roy said quietly.

Wally focused on driving for a minute. "Then I won't tell," he said simply. "But one day, _you_ will."

Wally gave him _that look_ that said it wasn't up for debate.

The memory faded to black before partial memories took over the monitors.

...

**AN: **More Justice League reactions in the next chapter ;)


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: **Sorry for the wait! Though I am now out of school, I had to pack up and head home for summer where I will be working most of the day, almost everyday. So that sucks, but I'll try to update as often as before.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

There were mixed emotions running through the heroes in the Watchtower. Most didn't really blame Roy for turning to drugs; they all knew how ruthless the League of Shadows can be, and being undercover with them couldn't have been easy.

The bigger surprise was how Wally reacted.

He had helped Roy, even though Roy didn't want it. Sure, any one of the heroes would have tried to help someone in that situation, but would they have succeeded? Wally had acted so quickly and decisively, not even bothering to argue with Roy.

_I would have hesitated_, thought Dick. He hadn't known about Roy's addiction. Seeing his big brother like that when he always seemed so strong was disturbing, even if was through a memory and Roy was fine now. No wonder Wally went into a bit of shock at first, Dick would have been terrified!

_I would've been too scared to know what to do. _Dick shook his head. _I would have gone to Batman or Green Arrow and gotten someone else to deal with it._

That was another thing. How did Wally know how to deal with all this? The pattern was not lost on the Justice League. First Jason, then Roy? And there had been hints that Wally had helped Dick deal with his issues before them.

Wally was the one that had helped the broken heroes pick themselves up and put the pieces back together. Yet, now that they all thought about it, it wasn't surprising at all. Every single one of them could think of a time when Flash had helped them.

It didn't matter if their problems were personal or league business, big or small, Wally managed to help them. He fixed people. Whether it's because of his compassion, his faith in people or something else entirely, he just does it.

Maybe it was because he fixed himself first, all on his own.

The memories on the monitors skipped forward over the next few weeks and months. They were a big mix of secret meetings with the bats, check-ups on Roy, and training exercises and missions with the new league members.

"I guess we know why he was so busy those few months," Superman said.

Shayera nodded. "He was helping Roy get better."

"And making sure I stayed out of trouble," Jason added.

"But he always made time to train with the new members," John said.

"I wonder how Ollie's taking it," Dick muttered.

They all looked at each other. That was not a scene they wanted to witness.

However, Ollie had taken the news well.

At least the first part.

When he and Roy had walked out of the main deck and into one of the conference rooms, Roy had sat him down and just blurted it out.

"I was a drug addict."

Ollie blinked in shock and shook his head.

"What?"

Roy sighed and looked down at the table. He couldn't meet Ollie's eyes as he finally admitted what he'd done. "That's what Wally's memory was about. When I was in the Shadows, I started shooting heroin. It…helped," Roy said awkwardly.

Ollie's eyes widened beneath his mask as the truth sank in.

"I kept using when I got out. I didn't want any help, but when Wally found out, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He put me in rehab, and I got better." Roy raised his eyes to peak at Ollie's expression. "I am better now. I've been clean for more than a year."

Oliver swallowed loudly and his shoulders sank.

"Roy," he said sadly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Roy slumped in shame, but his eyes flicked over to the monitor screen the league used for their meetings. He took a chance and turned it on.

"_What are you doing?_" Wally asked Roy as they stood on the side of the highway.

Oliver and Roy watched Wally yell at the druggie-Roy, and they both couldn't help but flinch when Wally screamed in Roy's face.

"_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'D GIVE TO HAVE MY FATHER BACK?!_"

Roy sighed.

When he finally admitted why he didn't want Oliver to know, Ollie turned towards his former protégé.

"I wouldn't have been disappointed," Ollie said.

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe a little, but I would have understood!" Ollie pressed. "And all I would have cared about was making sure you were okay."

Roy nodded a little. "I know. I just," he looked down again. "I didn't know how to ask for help," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to give it to you," Ollie said just as quietly. "I should have been. I guess I'm not really a good father figure, am I?" he said with a forced smile.

Roy smiled back at him. "You did alright." He looked over to the monitor. "Wally was right about one thing. You are my father, and I...would be upset if something happened to you."

Ollie grinned back. "Can we be good again?"

Roy nodded, a wide grin on his face. "Yeah." He glanced down. "Uh, while I'm confessing things, I sort of…have a daughter."

Ollie's back stiffened. "You…what?"

"Yeeeeaaaaaah," Roy dragged out. He rubbed the back of his neck. "And her mom is Cheshire."

Ollie's right eye twitched. "YOU KNOCKED UP AN ASSASSIN?!"

"It was an accident!" Roy defended.

Oliver rubbed his face and moaned.

"What's her name?" he mumbled, his hands still covering his face.

"Lian," Roy answered. "Lian Nguyen Harper."

Ollie uncovered his face. "Do I get to meet her?" he asked, and Roy smiled when he heard a bit of excitement in Ollie's voice.

"After Wally wakes up," Roy promised. "Speaking of whom, I'm going to head back to his room. Want to join me?"

Green Arrow smiled. "Thanks, but…I don't belong there. You go ahead. I'll go back to the main deck."

They both stood up, and surprisingly, Roy hugged Ollie for two seconds. When he pulled back he said, "By the way, Black Canary is way too good for you. Don't screw it up."

GA chuckled. "I'm trying not to."

By the time Roy got back to the med room, Wally's memory had settled into a blurred image.

"I can't believe people are really buying this!" Wally exclaimed.

He was pacing back and forth in front of his television where a debate was going on about Lex Luthor. His book had come out and his public approval rating was skyrocketing.

Jason was lounging on the couch and eating potato chips.

"People are idiots," he said nonchalantly.

Wally growled and balled his fists. "He's going to run for President. He's going to announce it at his big book signing nest week. I just know it!" Wally said angrily. "Stupid Justice Lords and stupid Luthor and stupid people are going to kill me!"

"Yeee-ep," Jason agreed.

Wally glared at him. "Can you TRY to be a little supportive here?"

"Hey," Jason snapped. "If you want a sappy idiot to lie to your face and say it's all going to be okay, go to Dickhead. Not me. I've been told I'm a pessimist."

"So me dying is the worst thing that can happen?" Wally asked.

"No," Jason said in a "duh" voice and rolled his eyes. "You could die and make the league go crazy like the lords, who'll then put the world under lockdown. Only in this world, not everyone will go for it, so there'll be fighting within the league and independent heroes, which will distract everyone form stopping bad guys and saving people, so the world would be taken over if not destroyed completely and a lot of innocent people will die while the Justice League pretty much kills itself off," Jason finished while popping a few more chips into his mouth.

Wally said in a deadpan voice, "You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"Yep," Jason said. "Good thing there's an easy solution to all this."

"There is?" Wally asked in a surprised and slightly hopeful voice.

"Sure. Don't die."

Wally facepalmed as the memory changed.

Flash was fighting with the rest of the league against the alien nanotech, the Dark Heart as they were named.

He got cut off from the rest of the league and was backed into a cliff. Flash tried to block them as they swarmed around him, but they came at him like a wave, knocking him down.

Flash starting vibrating his arms to ward them off. His hand phased through one of them, and it backed off, a whole in the middle of it. The others retreated a few feet away and Flash noticed how the injured one seemed to struggle to reform.

Flash looked back at his hand and then ran at another one, vibrating his fist furiously though the metal. Then Flash yelled and pulled his hand back. His whole arm was vibrating uncontrollably and the skin near his elbow where his arm had met the drone was burned.

Flash shook his head and looked back at the robots. They had given him a few feet in berth, and after Flash had gotten his speed under control, he crossed the distance, returning to the fight. However, he didn't use his powers like that again.

The scene skipped to the end of the battle. The Dark Heart drones littered the ground and the army was collecting them.

Flash walked over to Superman.

"Hey, if you don't need me here, I've really got to go," Flash told him. "I have a…meeting I have to get to."

Superman raised an eyebrow in question but nodded his head as he continued to survey the army taking the alien robots.

The scene morphed and Wally was walking into his house.

"Roy! Grammy!" he called.

Grammy stuck her head around the corner of the kitchen. "We're in here, Wally."

Wally walked to the kitchen and surveyed the feast laid out before him before his eyes landed on Roy.

He was skinnier and paler than the present Roy, but he was clean-shaven and looked healthy enough.

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up earlier," Wally apologized.

Roy shook his head and smiled at him. "Forget it. You had to save the world. Besides, Grammy and I were catching up."

Joan smiled at Roy and gave him and Wally a quick hug.

"Go wash up," she told them. "I'll finish putting dinner on the table."

Wally grinned at her.

"So," Wally asked Roy. "How's it feel to be out of rehab?"

Roy grinned. "Feels good, though I'll feel better when after I eat Grammy's cooking." He smirked at Wally.

Wally left the kitchen and started to walk upstairs, but stopped when Roy put a hand on his shoulder. The two were out of Grammy's hearing and Roy cleared his throat to speak.

"I-I know I was an ass," he said nervously. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say…thanks."

Wally grinned and held up his hand. Roy grasped it and the two shared a bro-hug.

"As someone once told me," Wally said. "Any time, brother. Anytime."

Roy nodded.

"No really," Wally said. "Anytime you need your ass kicked, just let me know."

"Wally!" Roy said in exasperation as he gave a him small shove up the stairs.

The scene changed again and Wally was sitting in the Watchtower with Dove, Stargirl, and Gypsy when Supergirl flew over to the group.

"Guys!" she said excitedly. "Did you hear? Hawkgirl's back!"

"What?" Stargirl asked.

"Shayera?" Flash said excitedly. He zoomed away from the group, heading towards the main deck when he stopped halfway there in the hallway.

Shayera was wearing a white tank top and black jeans and boots. She was with Superman, Green Lantern, and Vixen, and they were all looking a little worse for wear. Wally smiled and ran forward to sweep her up in a crushing hug.

"Flash?" Shayera choked. "Can't...breathe."

Flash laughed and set her back on her feet. "Shay! I can't believe it!" he said laughing. "You're back! You _are_ back, right?" he asked uncertainly.

Shayera smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm back."

"This is great!" Flash exclaimed. "We need to celebrate! I know, we can order pizza and have a movie night. There have been a bunch of new horror movies to come out since you left. You can make fun of them while I scream like a girl just like we used to! I'll even let you get anchovies and fried egg on your pizza!"

Shayera dropped her eyes. "That sounds fun, Flash, but…I'm really tired," she said as she glanced around them at the heroes that had stopped to watch the exchange.

Wally followed her gaze and took a step closer to her. He leaned down and said softly, "Shay. Come on. I haven't seen my bossy big sis in a long time. We don't have to stay here if you don't want." Flash smiled. "I mean, the 3D 12 ft. screen in the entertainment room is killer, but we can just hang out at my place," Wally offered.

"Come on," he begged. "You've never been there, and you can stay tonight in the guestroom since your room here won't be ready yet."

Shayera pursed her lips in thought.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Wally whined.

Shayera laughed. "O-kay. Just let me grab an overnight bag. Doctor Fate teleported my stuff here for me."

"Great! I'll meet you at the teleport pad," Flash said as Shayera walked off with a smile on her face.

Looking at the monitor screen, Shayera leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "You know, that day was the first time I'd smiled in a long time," she said wistfully. "I really love my little brother."

On the monitor, Green Lantern walked up next to Flash.

"What are you doing?" GL asked gruffly.

"What?" Flash asked him, honestly confused.

GL eyed him. "Do you like her?"

Flash smiled at him. "Well, duh. In fact, I love her. Did you miss the part where I called her my 'bossy big sis'?"

John just narrowed his eyes. Flash grabbed him and pulled him away from all the prying eyes and ears.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," Wally said happily once the two were alone.

"I'm not jealous," John denied. "I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"Right," Flash said as he pulled back his cowl to look John in the eye. "Too late for that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked in a clipped tone.

"She saw you with Vixen," Wally said blandly.

"And?" John pushed.

Wally lowered his voice. "You still have feelings for Shayera. It's written all over your face. In fact, I'm surprised at how well Mari's handling this."

Wally got that hard glint in his eye. "Shayera's my sister, and I like Vixen. She's strong, stubborn, and completely confident in who she is and what she does. A lot like Shayera, or at least like how she used to be," Wally said bitterly. "That being said, figure out what you really want. You can't hide behind your relationship. All you'll end up doing is creating a mess, and I don't want to see you getting hurt or you hurting her."

"Her who?" asked John. "Shayera, or Mari?"

"Both," Wally said. "Figure it out, and soon."

The memory faded and there was a very awkward moment in the med room where everyone was trying – and failing – to not look at Shayera and John. They themselves, were focusing very hard on the monitor screen.

In the main deck though, Vixen let out a sigh. She'd known for a while that John was still in love with Shayera. Like Wally had said, it was written all over his face. Every time he looked at his ex, Mari had felt a pang in her heart and thought about what she wouldn't give to have him look at her like that.

She had said that she wasn't going to give up on John, but love can't be one-sided and last forever. Eventually, you move on. Mari had gotten past the hard part. She'd accepted that she and John weren't meant to be.

_I'll give him a couple days,_ she thought. It was only right that she gave him a chance to face the truth on his own, but if he didn't end it between them, she would.

As soon as she decided this, she felt better, and a smile came to her lips.

_She's strong, stubborn, and completely confident in who she is and what she does._

She'd been trying so hard in order to hide her uncertainty and fear of losing John that she'd forgotten who she was. At least she wasn't the only one.

_The stupid things we do for men,_ Mari thought. _I need to get back to being me_.

...

**AN: **I totally did not plan on having Vixen in this at all, but it just kind of flowed. I thought that she seemed like she was trying really hard to make John fall in love with her, and she's way too self-respecting to stay with a man who isn't giving all of himself to her. On another note, John needs to stop being a "gentleman" (coward) and just break up with one of them for good! Review what you think and I'll update again soon!


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: **I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED AND I'M SORRY! I have been so busy this week it is not even funny. I forced myself to stay up and write this because I felt so bad for neglecting you all. Like I said before, I will try to update every few days, but this summer is definitely _not_ relaxing for me. You will get an update at least once a week, so there is that, though hopefully I will get in more. This story is almost over, so I am motivated to get it finished.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

A minute later, a new memory appeared on the monitor screen. Flash was on the main deck and there were only a couple other heroes standing around. He went over to the teleport controls and typed in some coordinates.

On the teleport pad, Nightwing appeared.

Dick frowned at the screen; he didn't remember this.

Nightwing and Flash left the main deck and moved through the Watchtower towards the infirmary.

"I still don't get why I had to wear this," Nightwing said as they walked.

"Because," Flash said back to him. "You're not a league member."

"Neither is Dickie-bird," Nightwing hissed, and the watching heroes got a good idea of who was really under the mask.

"But he does come up here sometimes," Flash said. "It's not _too_ out of the ordinary."

As the two stopped outside a door to a private med room, "Nightwing" spoke.

"What do I even say to him?" he asked softly.

Flash looked at him. "Just…talk to him."

Flash knocked a couple times and then they heard a weak "Come in."

Flash opened the door and those watching had to stifle a gasp.

It was Long Shadow, the Ultiman that had died only a couple months after joining the league when his cellular structure broke down. He was in bad shape. His muscles were gone, his hair was lank and dull, and there were bruise-like circles under his eyes.

"Flash," Long Shadow said in surprise.

"Hey, big guy." Flash smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Long Shadow looked down. "Not too good."

Flash's smile drooped. "Yeah."

Nightwing hovered in the doorway and Flash looked back at him.

"I brought someone I want you to meet," Flash said.

Nightwing walked in and Long Shadow's eyes widened.

"Hi," Nightwing said awkwardly. "Um…" he took off the domino mask to reveal the blue-green eyes of Jason Todd. "I'm Jason," he said. "I'm not – actually – Nightwing," Jason said shifting from foot to foot. "I just stole his suit, so I could come up here."

Long Shadow looked confused. "Why?"

"I thought it might be good for him to talk to you," Flash interjected.

"Why?"

Jason came forward and sat next to Long Shadow's bed. "Because I know what it's like to die," Jason said quietly.

The two sized each other up while Flash stood in the background.

"I died once, and not just for a couple of minutes," Jason clarified. "I didn't have a brush with death. I literally _died_ and then was brought back to life. Don't ask." He held up a hand. "It's complicated, but," Jason looked Long Shadow in the eye, "I know what it's like."

Long Shadow swallowed and looked at Jason with big eyes, silently asking him to go on, and Jason did.

"My death really sucked. It hurt, but the league will make sure you're don't suffer that much."

"Is there," Long Shadow asked, "something after?"

Jason pursed his lips. "To be honest, I don't remember much of that part. What I do remember is basically sensory deprivation: no sight, no sound…but that could just be because I came back," Jason reasoned. "Being dead isn't all that bad," he said. "It's just the actual dying part that people freak out about." He glanced back at Flash. "I told someone once that the worst part is being alone, but you don't have that problem."

Jason's lips twitched up into a small smile. "You're not alone, so…you have nothing to be afraid of."

Long Shadow looked over at Flash, who smiled and nodded at him in support. Then the memory faded.

Diana looked over at Jason.

"Thank you," she said.

Long Shadow's death had been one of the worst times in her life. She had been so sure the league would find a cure for him, but they hadn't, and to do nothing but watch him slowly deteriorate had been hard when she was used to taking action. Each day, the stress had eaten at her being, taking away her will, her hope. She might have shattered if Long Shadow hadn't thanked her at the end for being his friend and told her that he wasn't afraid.

Jason had turned in shock to look at the Amazon. A silent understanding passed between the two, and their respect for each other grew.

On the monitor, a new memory formed.

Wally walked into his house and made his way to the kitchen.

He was chugging a bottle of soda when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"I like what you've done with the place."

Wally choked and spit out the soda, turning to face his visitor. His eyes widened in shock.

"Hal?" Wally asked.

Hal Jordan was in jeans and a black button down, leaning against the wall. He laughed at Wally's reaction.

"Uncle Hal!" Wally exclaimed. "I can't believe it's you!" he said as he and Hal embraced each other.

"You can't believe?" Hal asked as he stepped back. "I can't believe this is the scrawny teenager I left behind!"

"Hey! I wasn't that scrawny," Wally said in mock anger.

Hal shook his head and grinned, his eyes roving over Wally. "Still. Jeez, kid. I wouldn't have recognized you. You're…grown up."

Wally shrugged sadly. "A lot happens in five years."

There was an awkward silence that followed that, but Hal broke it first.

He cleared his throat and said, "I heard about some of that; the Justice League and all the missions you go on. You even had a few with the Green Lantern Corps." Hal nodded his head. "You did good. You've done…really good. I'm proud of you, Wally. I'm sorry I wasn't here to see it."

Wally smiled and Hal chuckled under his breath. "There were only three things that I missed about earth: you, bars, and beautiful women. Speaking of which," Hal said with a sparkle in his eye, "didn't I make a promise to get you drunk?"

Wally scoffed. "Good luck with that."

"I will!" Hal said. "And I'll have help." He gestured to the door and Wally looked to see Roy standing there.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good-"

"I won't be drinking," Roy interrupted. "I'm just here to help you have a good time. We would have invited Dick, but he can't go to a bar yet, so…"

"Uh huh," Wally said doubtfully as the other two grinned at him. "Why do I feel like this is going to end in disaster?"

The image then morphed into a blurred and echoic collage of color and sound until the memory settled with Wally lying face down on his couch without his pants on. A few heroes chuckled at his Wonder Woman boxers.

He moaned at the light seeping in from the window and turned his head away. Roy stood next to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," he sang.

"Go. Away," Wally mumbled through the couch fabric.

Roy snickered. "Why Wonder Woman?" he asked.

"They make me feel pretty," Wally deadpanned, still with his face in the cushions.

Hal Jordan walked in, laughing to himself. He was newly dressed and looked fine except for the fact that his face was scrubbed pink and there were still traces of sharpie drawings of a lightning bolt, the words "Wally was here", and a fancy mustache, goatee, and beauty mark on his face.

"We have got to do that again sometime," Hal said.

Wally moaned again and sat up, cringing. "What happened?"

Hal and Roy grinned.

"We got you drunk," Roy said.

"And you, sir," Hal said. "Are a fun drunk, except for writing on my face. Not cool."

Wally made a face and closed his eyes as he groaned. "Well, at least you get to see my first hangover…I don't like it," Wally whined. "What else did I do? Wait a minute!" His eyes popped open. "How did you get me drunk?"

"Alcohol," Roy said promptly.

"No duh," Wally rebuked. "I meant 'How did you get me drunk when I tested my resistance to alcohol in college with every type out there and in great amounts?' I've never been drunk before," Wally said frowning. "How much did I drink?" he asked them both.

"Actually not that much," Roy said.

Hal nodded. "It was _what_ you drank that got you drunk."

Wally looked confusedly between them.

"We spiked your drink," Roy said happily.

"You spiked my alcohol," Wally said slowly, "with alcohol. How does that work?"

Hal smiled widely. "Because we spiked it with this!" He pulled a large empty bottle from behind his back that was about two feet long and half a foot wide.

Wally pointed to it. "What the hell is that?"

Hal frowned and looked at the label. "Honestly, I'm not sure how to pronounce it, but it's a special blend of Bolovax Vikian alcohol."

Wally stared at him. "Bolovax Vik? You mean where Kilawog's from?"

Hal just nodded and Roy smirked.

Wally blinked. "That stuff gets Kilawog drunk?" Hal and Roy smiled wider.

Wally groaned and dropped his head in his hands. "No wonder my head is pounding," Wally muttered.

Hal and Roy laughed at Wally's expense. "Hey!" said Hal. "Next time, we should spike Superman's drink!"

Wally looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Do you really want a drunken Kryptonian flying around?"

That shut them both up.

"Maybe not," said Hal.

Wally sighed. "Will one of you please tell me what happened last night? I don't remember anything!"

Hal and Roy looked at each other with trembling lips and then burst out laughing.

"We don't have to tell you," Roy gasped. "We can show you!"

"We got is all on camera!" Hal added. He laughed a little more. "We-we got some-some Grade A blackmail material last night!"

"And I made copies!" Roy squealed before collapsing on the floor, clutching his middle and howling at the top of lungs along with Hal.

Wally covered his ears from the noise and scrunched his eyes close. He hissed at them, "I hate you both. So much right now."

Orion watched this and rubbed his chin in thought. Coming from New Genesis, he had a pretty high tolerance for earth's alcohol as well.

_Maybe I should challenge him to a contest_, he thought. Maybe they could get together with some of the other male heroes and have a "guy's night" as he'd heard they were called, which was often coupled with "poker night". He'd never truly understood the appeal, but seeing Wally be miserable and yet happy at the same time because of his friends made Orion rethink the idea. He actually felt a bit excited about doing something that was considered normal outside of the league, since he'd always felt like a stranger since coming to Earth. Maybe Flash would help him out with that. He'd be up for it. Right?

_Although_, Orion thought somewhat dejectedly, _I've never been that nice to him. I barely know him_.

Orion thought about all he'd seen. _No. Flash – Wally – would do it. He always wants to "hang out" with people and be friends._

In the med room, Dick and Jason looked at Roy with a wild glint in their eyes.

"Rooooooy," Dick sang. "Do you still have a copy of what Wally did that night?"

Roy' mouth turned up into a Cheshire grin. "Yes, but I'm not showing it to you unless Wally gives me good reason to."

Dick and Jason pouted and silently agreed that they would find the video later before turning their attention back to the monitor.

The memory had changed and Wally was sitting across from Elongated Man playing Brawling Bots. He looked up and saw a man dressed in red, yellow, and green walking with a large woman in basically a red swim suit.

"Hey, isn't that Mister Miracle and what's-her-name? Big Bertha?" Flash asked.

"I didn't even know they were in the league," Ralph replied, "but there's so many of us now, it's hard to-"

"No," said Flash. "They're not in the league. I'm sure of it."

_Wally would know,_ John said. _He knows everyone_.

Flash got up and followed them, finding them with Martian Manhunter in the control room.

"-Granny Goodness picked you because?" J'onn asked.

Mister Miracle answered, "I'm the only one who ever escaped the X-Pit."

"Yeah, but what's-"

"Please Flash!" J'onn interrupted him and turned back to Mister Miracle and Big Barda. "And if you refuse her request?"

"Oberon dies!" Barda said, leaning into J'onn's face and glaring at him.

"Down, dear," Miracle soothed. "We've only got 24 hours, and we need help," he said to J'onn.

Flash stepped forward. "Well I'd be happy to-"

"Super-fast, _invulnerable_ help," Mister Miracle clarified.

"Superman is on a mission in deep space," Martian Manhunter informed in his monotone, "but even if he weren't, it makes no sense for the league to help another dictator come to power on Apokolips; a dictator who could eventually threaten Earth, just as Darkseid did. Better to let them fight among themselves than attack the rest of the universe."

Barda did not like this response, and was about to hit J'onn over the head with her mega-rod when Mister Miracle stopped her.

"What about Oberon?" he asked. "He's been like a second father to me."

Flash's eyes widened for a second before he turned to J'onn.

Everyone knew that's when Wally was sold on the idea of helping them, but at the time, J'onn didn't.

"I'm truly sorry," the Martian said.

Big Barda stomped out and Mister Miracle followed.

Flash waited until they were gone before facing J'onn.

"I thought we were all about helping people?" he asked bewildered.

"And would you have us help three people at the expense of billions more?" Martian Manhunter asked harshly.

"Well no, but-"

"You need to look at the big picture, Wally."

Flash's gaze instantly turned into a glare as J'onn didn't even look at him.

"Well excuse me for opening my big dumb mouth," he said calmly as he too, stalked away.

Flash's footsteps became rushed and he vibrated in anger.

"I am getting really ticked off at the way everyone's treating me. I couldn't even get a whole sentence out!" he ranted to no one. "Yes I'm a jokester and I like that they see me as a little immature – it's how I made them see me!" He threw his hands in the air. "But I am _not_ a child and I am _not_ an idiot! They're idiots for being so concerned with the _big picture,_" he mocked, "that they forget what we do it all for." He huffed. "Politics!" Flash exclaimed. "It's all politics and it should never be about politics! I _hate_ politics," he growled. "And if no one else is going to help them, then I will."

...

**AN: **More soon. Bear with me. "Pox" asked for a smaller league member's reaction, Orion specifically, so I hope I did him alright.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: **I got off early from work today and had free time. Yay! Now you get another chappie! Also, to the guest who reviewed on Jason and Long Shadow's talk, I added that in because I always felt that he deserved a proper and definitive send off. On another note, I have a very important announcement, and to make sure every one sees it, **IMPORTANT:**

I am running a poll on who Wally's love interest should be in the sequel. I was originally going to go with Linda Park, since that is who Wally ends up with in the comics, BUT I love Artemis, and I think she and Wally are perfect together. So, I am leaving it up to you readers to decide. I know I said earlier that Artemis wouldn't be in the story, but neither girl was introduced before Divided We Fall, and everything that happens after that had no premise in my story. I will warn you and say that Artemis might not be a hero (or villain) if I use her, but a civilian. Anyone who has an account can vote on the poll. For those who are guests, review and I will count it. I'll keep the poll open until I start posting the sequel. Please only vote once and I am _only_ going to do Linda or Artemis.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Justice League.

...

J'onn's shoulders slumped at hearing Wally's rant, and the other heroes who managed the Justice League and decided what missions to take or not to take felt a little guilty as well. There was a reason they had to look at the bigger picture – they didn't want to make things worse, but they were essentially dooming the minority by not intervening.

They watched Flash work with Mister Miracle and Big Barda as they broke into the X-Pit on Apokolips and were slightly surprised when it was he that thought of escaping by using Barda's boom tube. They were also impressed by the fact that Flash resolved the problem of helping one fraction gain control of Apokolips by taking Kalibak out of the game and foreseeing Granny Goodness going back on their bargain.

The various heroes were reminded of something as they watched this memory. Supposedly it had been a suicide mission, but not only had everyone gotten out alive, they had actually made the situation better. You can't just give in. If there's a chance to save everyone, you have to take it, regardless of the "big picture". Because as nice as that is, it's the details that make the world a masterpiece.

Wally had once said that heroes don't get to make the call on who should die, so do they get to make the call on who should live? People would say it's crazy to rank three lives as worth more than a million.

But who are they to judge them as less?

"So yeah," Wally said defiantly to J'onn when they were back in the Watchtower. "I did go behind your back, but you know what?" he asked smugly. "I'd do it again! What do you say to that big guy?"

J'onn's frown turned into a smirk. "I was only going to ask if you wanted to play Brawlin' Bots."

Flash blinked in surprise, but then smiled as the memory faded.

_I learned my lesson_, thought J'onn.

A new scene quickly formed.

Wally was in his kitchen, dressed in black cargo pants and a green sweater, with his table covered in official documents detailing evidence for a homicide. He was looking over the papers and talking on the phone.

"You are coming next week, right?" he asked the person on the other end. "No one's seen you in weeks."

"I promise I will come to your birthday party," said the voice, which everyone recognized as belonging to Roy. "I've just been a little busy lately."

"With what?" Wally asked as he frowned at a picture of a broken glass.

"Nothing," Roy said.

Wally looked up and stared unseeingly at the wall. "Roy, you're not…"

"No!" Roy said, exasperation in his voice. "It's…complicated. I'll tell you soon."

"Are you putting on the mask again?" Wally asked sternly.

"No," Roy said angrily. "It's nothing like that! It's…"

"It's what, Roy?" Wally asked.

Roy sighed. "Can you just forget it?"

"No!" Wally yelled. "I can't! Tell me what's up right now or I'm coming over there!"

"You can't come here!" Roy said quickly.

"Why not?" Wally challenged.

"You just can't!"

"Then tell me what's going on!"

"Later!"

"Too bad," Wally said. "I'm coming over."

He hung up before Roy could protest and grabbed a jacket before he ran out into the snowy world.

He ran all the way to Las Angeles where Roy's new apartment was. It was in a fairly nice building, maybe a little small, but nice.

Wally banged impatiently on the door until Roy opened it with a glare.

"I told you-"

Wally shoved him aside and ran into the apartment. He stopped when he came to the living room. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped at the sight of a little redheaded baby no older than a year old. She was wearing purple pants and a pink shirt, and her feet were covered in white socks with little flowers around the ankles. Currently, she was sitting up and playing with one of those toys that lit up and made different sounds, though she was surrounded by plastic stacking rings and a couple stuffed animals.

Wally turned to Roy, who was avoiding his gaze.

"Baby," Wally said. He looked back at her as though to make sure she was really there. Wally turned his head back to Roy. He pointed at the little girl. "Baby," he said again.

Roy rolled his eyes. "_Yes_," he said. "That's a baby."

Wally's mouth was still hanging open. "Why do you have a baby?"

Roy sighed. "Because she's my daughter."

Wally finally closed his mouth and looked at Roy as though he were an alien. "Okay," he calmly. "How did that happen? I mean," he said quickly as he grimaced, "you know what I mean."

Roy rubbed his eyes. "You know how I was in the Shadows?" he asked lightly.

Wally's eyes widened. "Oh no. You didn't. Tell me didn't," he begged.

Roy bit his lip, but kept a straight face as he said, "I did."

"_Who?"_ Wally asked.

Roy shifted his feet. "Cheshire?" he said as though a question.

"That psycho bi-" Wally cut himself off. "Okay. You need to explain from the beginning _now_."

Roy brushed passed him and sat on his small couch behind where the baby sat on the floor.

"Like I said," Roy started, "it's complicated. While I was in the Shadows, I worked a lot with Cheshire. She actually isn't all bad, but…" Roy rubbed his eyes. "Look, I don't know if it was the drugs, the loneliness, the stress needing an outlet, but, I think I actually fell for her. I know," Roy said raising his hands. "She's a bad guy and I'm insane, but it happened," Roy said. "When it came down to it though, she wouldn't change, so I left her when I left the Shadows. I thought that was the end of it. Then about two months ago, Jade, uh Cheshire, showed up here with Lian. She told me she was our daughter, and that she had been about a month pregnant when I left."

Roy looked up at Wally. "Whatever Jade might be, she's not evil enough to submit her daughter to that kind of life. She wanted Lian to be safe and have a normal childhood, and…I wanted that, too, so I took her."

Wally looked back and forth between Lian and Roy. His brows were scrunched together and hurt shown in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked. "I would have helped."

"That's exactly why I couldn't tell you!" Roy exclaimed. "You couldn't help me with this! I had to do it on my own. She's _my_ daughter. Mine! I had to figure out how to take care of her by myself before I let anyone else in or I'd never learn! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I can't be dependent on you my whole life," Roy said as he gestured wildly. "I had to do it on my own."

Wally leaned back on his heels, still in a state of shock. "Well," he said finally. "Is it okay if I'm with her _now_?"

Roy dropped his arms and looked down at Lian. "Yeah," he said blankly. "I've gotten the used to the whole 'dad thing' now, so…yeah."

Wally grinned and went over to Lian. "Hi Lian," Wally said softly as he picked her up. "I'm your Uncle Wally."

He picked up her stuffed dog as well and started using it to play with her. "I can't tell you how thrilled I am that she's a redhead," Wally remarked with a shit-eating grin.

He sat down in the adjacent recliner with her in his lap. Without looking up, Wally asked, "She is safe, right? No one's going to come after her?"

Roy shook his head. "Jade said she went off the grid during her pregnancy, so that no one would know, but she said she'd still keep an eye on things."

Wally nodded as he smiled at the cooing baby.

"Will you be her godfather?"

Wally's head jerked up in shock to look at Roy. "M-Me? D-Don't you think you should get someone better?"

"Like who?"

"I don't know. Oliver or Dick? They have money-"

"Since when have I ever cared about money?" Roy asked sharply.

He sighed. "Wally, I've lost two fathers, three more like, since GA and I haven't talked – really talked – in years. I just want her to be happy. I want her to have a family. If something happens to me, I want the person who takes care of her to love her and protect her as much as I do. There's no one else I trust to do that but you," Roy said frankly.

"You've always been there for me. Always. Whenever I got mad at Ollie, I'd call you and you'd just let me yell and then get me to calm down and go talk to him. When I left Star, I went to you for help, and you told me to join the Titans. I did, and that turned out to be the best thing for me. When I went undercover in the Shadows, you didn't try to talk me out of it like everyone else. You trusted me to know what I was doing and simply told me to be careful. When I was addicted to heroin, you were the one who cared enough to find me, and you kicked my ass into rehab even though I fought you every step of the way. And now when you find out I have a daughter with an assassin, you're not mad at me or judging me. You're just happy you're an uncle and worried about Lian's safety," Roy finished.

There has never been a more sincere look on Roy Harper's face. "I know you'll always be there for her because you've always been there for me, like you've been there for _everyone_. Please Wally. Please will you be her godfather?"

Wally sat there with Lian playing with the stuffed animal. He looked down at her. "You know," he said casually, "as butt-ugly as you are, you sure did make me a good-looking goddaughter."

Roy smiled in relief. "You'll do it?"

Wally held Lian up so their faces were together and staring at Roy. "How can anyone deny this face?" Roy relaxed back into the couch. "You just wait, Lian," Wally said in a conspiratorial voice. "Uncle Wally will show you how to drive your daddy nuts!"

Lian laughed.

"Ahh!" Wally said happily. "She likes that! Roy, I'm in love with your daughter! Yes, I am," Wally said to Lian as he playfully put his face to her neck and pretended to eat her up. Then he blew a raspberry on her that made her screech and giggle.

The cuteness level was too much for most of the heroes to bear, and if any of the more masculine or detached heroes awed at the sight, they denied it later.

On screen, Wally sighed. "I'm going to spoil her." He kissed Lian's head and continued playing with her and the stuffed dog before the memory faded to black.

...

**AN: **Remember the poll!


End file.
